Frozen Brave Heart
by SandraGondel
Summary: Una opción a las continuaciones de Frozen y Brave mezcladas entre sí. Incluye romance (Confieso que utilizo bastante el romanticismo), misterio, un poco de acción, e incluso escenas de "picanteo"... Así que menores de 16, absténganse! ;D Por supuesto, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, siendo todos de autoria y creación de Disney y Disney/Pixar. #Merelsa #Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

Era otoño en Arendelle, apenas se habían pasado unos meses de su hundimiento accidental en nieve y Elsa, la reina, aún seguía temerosa por lo ocurrido y por lo que su magia podría acarrear.

Como en los tres últimos meses, Arandelle se estaba ocupando de reparar los daños causados a los reinos vecinos por medio de comitivas que se celebraban allí mismo, en las que la reina les ofrecía donativos generosos y pedidos de disculpas en forma de larguísimos discursos. Todo eso con el propósito de que no vieran en el reino noruego, (o en su reina), una amenaza de nivel continental.

Todos los reinos marchaban de Arendelle satisfechos, aunque un poco temerosos, pero ninguno con la impresión de que su regente era de hecho, una amenaza política.

Ya casi acercándose el invierno, a finales de otoño, era la vez de la comitiva de Escocia y de Inglaterra atracar sus barcos en el "reino del hielo", (las visitas se hacían separadamente, por zonas, para evitar aglomeraciones en Arendelle).

Elsa se encontraba ya un poco exhausta de tener que estar recibiendo a la nobleza con sonrisas forzadas y haciendo el mismo largo discurso a cada cuatro días para gente de la nobleza que, ni siquiera la tomarían en serio, por más que quisieran demonstrar lo contrario.

Desde sus aposentos vio cómo arribaban las comitivas del Reino Unido. Respiró hondo e interiorizó –_tranquilízate, no has de sentir…- _Soltó un suspiro. -_Son sólo unos días más…_–

El día comenzaba con una calurosa bienvenida por parte de los aldeanos de Arendelle en una fiesta en los alrededores del palacio, música, bailes, bebidas, comidas… Todo para que los reinos visitantes se sintieran a gusto, todo, incluso una paseata de sus majestades de Arandelle en carruaje recorriendo la zona para darse a conocer.

Fue en ese recorrido que, en medio de un patio un poco apartado de la multitud, escuchó unos gruñidos y gritos amenazadores, en seguida, el ruido espadas combatiendo. La reina quedó extrañada y ordenó al cochero acercarse al lugar de dónde provenían los acontecimientos.

Al llegar pudo notar una pequeña aglomeración de tres hombres armados, al parecer, por sus vestimentas, todos provenientes de la comitiva de Inglaterra, muy eufóricos e irritados; justos tras ellos, una melena rizada y rojiza se movía ágilmente de un lado a otro, esquivando golpes y devolviendo algunos.

-Ya basta!- Ordenó la reina bajándose del carruaje.-Quédate ahí, Anna.- Exclamó.

Todos quedaron petrificados tras escuchar la intensa voz de liderazgo que la misma poseía. – Puedo saber quién es el culpable de esta pequeña revuelta en medio a mi recepción de bienvenida?- Preguntó Elsa con la mayor calma e indiferencia que jamás habían oído.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos y como si hubieran ensayado, apuntaron todos a la vez a la muchacha de la melena pelirroja. En ese momento, la figura de una mujer alta, delicada y bien presentada se acercaba con prisa al lugar de los hechos y se interponía entre la pelirroja y la reina.

-Quiera disculparme Majestad! Deje que me presente formalmente. Soy Elinor, reina del clan Dunbroch de Escocia. Y esta, es mi primogénita Mérida, princesa heredera al trono y mi acompañante en esta visita.- Elinor dio un pequeño codazo al brazo de Mérida para que ésta, se percatara y le hiciera una "mini" reverencia desganada y le dedicara una sonrisa torcida; al menos hizo eso.

-Es un honor altezas.- contestó Elsa. –Pero por favor le ruego tenga controlada a su hija mientras dure su estancia en mi reino. No quiero señales de violencia durante las recepciones.- Hizo una reverencia protocolaria y como entre dientes les ofreció su "mejor" sonrisa, por así decirlo, volviendo a su carruaje con la elegancia y el porte dignos de una reina.

-Cómo se atrev..! – Intentó replicar Mérida antes de que su madre le tapara la boca con la mano. Elsa sólo miró de reojo y soltó un suspiro de desaprobación.

-Mamá no es justo! Esos tipos fueron unos mal educados! Les pregunté si te habían visto y ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarme a la cara!- Dijo Mérida justo después de que marchara el carruaje de la reina. – Hija mía, son guardias reales de Inglaterra, no pueden siquiera moverse sin el permiso de sus majestades… Dónde estás con la cabeza cuando te doy clases sobre nuestros reinos vecinos!?- Dijo Elionor indignada. Mérida sólo pasó los ojos por lo alto y se cruzó de brazos.

Al llegar la tarde/noche, todos estaban reunidos en el salón de conferencias del castillo, embadurnándose de las buenas costumbres, la importancia política y las fuertes alianzas que tenía Arendelle con los demás reinos de Europa del norte, en el típico y largo discurso que Elsa debería pronunciar a los visitantes.

Para su desgracia, la comitiva de Escocia se había sentado en las segunda y tercera fila, dónde las patadas de la princesa hacia el asiento delante de ella, los exagerados suspiros, y los ruidos de una lija raspando las puntas de sus flechas, no pasaron desapercibidos por Elsa; la cual ya estaba bastante molesta por tener que hacer ese estúpido discurso.

Un bostezo largo procedente de la princesa fue la gota que colmó el vaso… De repente una brisa helada llenó la sala. Empezó a formarse una ligera ventisca alrededor de la reina, que detuvo su discurso y dijo seriamente –perdonen la interrupción. – Consiguió clamarse un poco haciendo lo posible para que la ventisca desapareciera y no asustara a los presentes. -Los que no estén de acuerdo con mis palabras o no estén interesados en escucharlas, siéntanse libres para abandonar este aposento.-

Elinor sin sospechar volteó hacia su hija y levantó una ceja con la mirada encogida. Ésta, siquiera había dado cuenta a lo último que había dicho la reina, por lo tanto no sabía el porqué de la expresión de la madre. –Siéntate bien Mérida e intenta por lo menos hacer cara de quien está prestando atención!- Dijo muy seria. –Esto es una estupidez! Para qué tengo yo que perder el tiempo aquí?- Balbuceaba la princesa de Escocia mientras se agachaba en el sillón y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Me repito. A los que no estén a gusto, no causarán ninguna molestia si deciden retirarse.- Esta vez, Elsa habló mirando directamente a la princesa, y la misma se percató que la "directa", iba por ella. –Muy bien! – Dijo a media voz. –Te esperaré fuera en el salón principal, mamá.-

Así mismo, se levantó y se retiró del recinto. Elinor quedó blanca como un guante y sólo consiguió articular una sonrisa nerviosa hacia la regente de Arendelle.

Para sorpresa de Elsa, Anna salió justo de tras de Mérida, por los bajines, escondiéndose entre los asientos y sin llamar mucho la atención. Elsa alzó los ojos sobre su hermana y ésta ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarle. Contuvo el aliento, cerró los ojos y contó hasta cinco pausadamente.

Al rato de acabar su discurso, todos los invitados se dirigieron al salón principal, donde les esperaba más comida, bebida, música y baile. Elsa fue, después de saludar formalmente a los demás regentes, en busca de su hermana para regañarle como era debido por haber salido a mitad de un discurso. Para su disgusto, la vio comiendo dulces como una niña pequeña al lado de nada más y nada menos, la prepotente princesa de Dunbroch. Ambas habían entablado una pequeña conversación sobre postres y aventuras mientras se hinchaban de panecillos y gofres con chocolate.

Se acercó tempestuosa y se dirigió a Anna sin ni siquiera mirar a Mérida. –Crees que está bien lo que has hecho ahí dentro?- En ese mismo instante Anna perdió su apetito. –Me has dejado en evidencia frente a dos comitivas visitantes Anna! Cómo quieres que me gane su respeto y alianza si ni siquiera mi hermana menor es capaz de quedarse a escuchar un pedido de disculpas!? Un pedido de disculpas, por los dioses! Y la gente lo agradece marchándose!-

-Eh, eh… "la gente" tiene nombre. Me llamo Mérida, creo que ya fuimos formalmente presentadas. Se inquietó la pelirroja. -Princesa – dijo Elsa en tono bajo y tranquilo. –No creo que usted haga parte de esta conversación, así que por favor, no vuelva a intervenir.- La heredera casi no podía creer tamaña arrogancia que la reina desprendía hacia ella e indignada soltó un estallido con la boca. –Tsss…

-Algún problema princesa?- Retrucó Elsa más molesta aún. Nunca había conocido a nadie que se interpusiera ante ella con tanta facilidad y falta de, miedo?

-Ninguno su majestad! Es sólo que, no le regañe tanto a su hermana. No debe pedirle mucho! Al fin y al cabo es muy joven, estas cosas bien sabes que aburren y…-

-Princesa! -Corrigió Elsa. –Anna es la princesa de Arendelle, heredera al trono si yo no estuviera en condiciones, así que pienso que tanto ella como usted, deberían prepararse formalmente para ocupar sus respectivos puestos reales; por lo que sé, tú eres la sucesora de tu madre al trono. Deberías estar mejor preparada. – Soltó con arrogancia.

"Tú"? Desde cuando la reina había perdido el protocolo hacia un noble? Probablemente en el mismo momento que olvidó hacer amainar la ventisca que giraba a su alrededor. Ambas princesas se movieron un poco para evitar el frio de la ventisca, entonces Elsa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo e intentó calmarse.

-Tranquila hermana.- Dijo Anna en tono suave. –Perdóname por mi comportamiento, estaba hambrienta y como vi que la princesa de Dunbroch se retiraba, pensé que no haría ningún mal adelantándome a comer algo.- Recalcó. La reina la miró con dulzura, era imposible enfadarse con Anna por más de cinco minutos. Luego echó una mirada de desaprobación hacia Mérida y dijo sin pudor –Está bien, no te preocupes. La charla estaba durando. Sin embargo, no me gustaría que te juntaras con este tipo de personas. Son mala influencia para ti cariño…-

"Este tipo de personas"? Con qué la estaba comparando Elsa? Y, con quién creía que estaba hablando?

-Disculpe majestad…- Dijo sonando sarcástica la pelirroja. –Creo que no ha entendido bien, que soy la heredera al trono de Escocia, al mando de cuatro ejércitos cuatro veces más potentes que el suyo. –Reprochó la princesa orgullosa. –No le conviene llevarse mal conmigo. Además, insultar a sus visitantes cuanto a su educación, es falta de la misma. A mi madre no le haría mucha gracia escucharle decir que ella me ha mal educado.-

-A mí nadie me dicta lo que me conviene o no, princesa, y menos estando en MI reino. Pero gracias por su advertencia. A propósito, disculpame por lo que dije sobre su educación. Está muy claro que su madre es una mujer honorable. El problema es que algunos hijos no consiguen seguirles el ejemplo a sus padres. Vamos Anna! -

Y se retiró antes de Mérida poder reaccionar, jalando a Anna del brazo mientras ésta, se volteaba hacia Mérida y le dedicaba una sonrisa y un adiós con la palma de la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todo! Otro capítulo, un pelín corto, para que vayáis entrando un poquito más en la historia... Aún no domino bien esta página (es un poco confusa la verdad -_-') y no sé cómo responder reviews jejeje... pero encuanto le coja el truco, los respondo ;)

Gracias de nuevo por leer y espero que os gusteee! ^^

* * *

><p>La horas iban pasando y, Elsa entre saludo y saludo, ojeaba a la princesa de Dunbroch desde lo lejos. Lo hacía sin entender el porqué, pero algo en aquella revoltosa doncella le llamaba su atención, o la echaba para tras, no sabía aún que sentimiento era el que tenía hacia la princesa, sólo sabía que le hacía sentir escalofríos. –<em>Puede que sea asco<em>- pensó levantando la barbilla y cerrando los ojos con indiferencia.

No pudo dejar de notar, que cada príncipe o noble que se acercaba a Mérida, era rechazado en cuestión de segundos, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de un baile. Esa actitud y la forma como la princesa se enfadaba si el noble insistía, hizo que Elsa dejase escapar una risa tonta, lo que la tomó por sorpresa.

Casi al final de la noche de gala, Mérida se encontraba sentada en una mesa, aburrida escuchando como su madre, sentada a su lado, le decía una y otra vez que debía repensar antes de rechazar a todos los nobles. La comitiva completa de Escocia se encontraba junto a ellas.

Por mero protocolo, Elsa se acercó a dicha mesa para dar las buenas noches. Al acercarse, Elinor se levantó con delicadeza, juntamente con sus súbditos. Le tuvo que dar con la punta del pie a la pierna de Mérida para que esta se percatara y le se levantara como los demás. Lo hizo, pero de mala gana…

-Buenas noches comitiva de Escocia. Lográis pasar una velada agradable?- Dijo en tono encantador, como si fuera otra Elsa hablando.

-Por supuesto que sí majestad!- Se adelantó Elinor. –Todo ha estado perfectamente preparado y el buffet ha sido de gran agrado a todos.-

-Me alegro que hayáis disfrutado. Continúen con la noche, pronto me retiraré a mis aposentos, pero el castillo es vuestro, quiero que su estancia les sea lo más hogareña posible.-

-A propósito, majestad –dijo Elinor un poco avergonzada. –Quería rogarle mil disculpas por el anterior comportamiento de mi hija, le aseguro que sufrirá la adecuada sanción y…-

-No se preocupe alteza! Su hija y yo ya hemos tenido una breve conversación sobre lo ocurrido y todo está resuelto. Al fin y al cabo es muy joven, estas cosas bien sabes que aburren…- repitió las mismas palabras que Mérida le había dicho momentos antes y haciendo una corta reverencia se alejó de la mesa sonriéndole a la princesa.

Elinor quedó sorprendida y a la vez insegura por la reacción de la reina. –Después me tienes que contar sobre qué anduvieron conversando en mi ausencia señorita…!- Dijo con voz autoritaria.

_No puedo creerlo!_ Pensó Mérida. _Cuántas facetas tiene esta mujer!? Será falsa! _Antes mismo de terminar sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa esbozada en el rostro y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No supo por qué, pero aquella actitud de la reina le había… gustado? _Deja de pensar tonterías Mérida! Se ha burlado de ti ante toda la comitiva! Ugrhh maldita mujer!_

Se recogían todos a sus respectivas alcobas, Anna y Elsa ya se encontraban en ellas, Kristoff había llegado luego a la gala, había pasado un rato con la princesa y la reina y se recogió a sus aposentos también cansado de haber pasado el día trabajando.

Mérida estaba inquieta, estaba alerta y bien despierta. Se levantó de su cama y decidió ir a los establos a visitar a su fiel caballo Angus, así tal vez se calmaría. Ya con el corcel, le peinaba la cresta acariciándolo mientras se desahogaba, como si estuvieran entablando una conversación.

-Buenas horas para peinar un caballo- Escuchó una voz dulce y suave que reconocía, pero no de haberla oído mucho… -Sabes que si lo haces a contra pelo, haces con que el peinado le luzca más?- Indicó la reina de Arendelle.

-Sé bien cómo tratar a mi caballo, majestad. Me acompaña desde muy pequeña.- Respondió la pelirroja un poco fastidiada por haberle cortado el momento solitario, pues era así como se sentía más a gusto.

-Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie…- Dijo la reina con voz tenue e invitadora. –Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?- Mérida sólo se dignó a mirarla de reojo mientras esperaba que terminase de hablar. –Elsa, reina de Arendelle, estoy encantada de conocerle princesa. – Le hizo una reverencia.

-Oh por favor, estamos solas en un establo a mitad de la noche. No creo que el protocolo sea necesario en este momento. Además, no me gusta todo eso del protocolo… Llámame Mérida.-

-Muy bien, si así lo desea, Mérida.- Dijo un poco resignada.

Un silencio…

-No me va a decir que puedo llamarla por su nombre?- Le preguntó curiosa la pelirroja mirándola como si la pregunta fuera fácil de contestar.

-No creo que sea lo adecuado Mérida. Aún no nos conocemos lo bastante y los demás pueden sentirse ofendidos si ven que trato de forma coloquial sólo a algunos invitados.-

-Porqué te preocupa tanto lo que piensen los demás, sobre todo!?- Preguntó la princesa molesta.

-Es difícil no hacerlo cuando te han llamado de cosas horribles, como monstruo o bruja. Tengo que preocuparme constantemente por la impresión que les causo.- Contestó la reina fría y distante.

Otro silencio...

Mérida pudo observar una expresión de profunda tristeza en la mirada de Elsa tras el tono indiferente y arrogante que costumbraba utilizar.

-Y cómo que su majestad está despierta a altas horas de la noche?- Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-No conseguía conciliar el sueño y me propuse a caminar.- Se limitó a responder sin mirarla.

Otro silencio más…

-Sabes, yo también tengo que lidiar con varias acusaciones tooodo el tiempo.- Intentó suavizar la pelirroja. Elsa la miraba incrédula y dudó por un momento. –Dudo mucho que los ataques hacia usted sean peores que los que he sufrido, princesa.- Dijo en tono irónico y con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-No se trata de una competición Els… majestad! Sólo digo, que tener que lidiar con otros tipos de acusaciones, toodo el tiempo, durante toooda tu vida, también es agotador. Más aún si siempre provienen delas personas que amas y que se supone que te aman.- Contestó dándole a la frase un tonto divertido.

-Y aun así no te detienes…- Suspiró la reina mirándola fijamente. –Cómo?- Preguntó sorpresiva la pelirroja.

-E-es, es decir, puede que tengas que "aguantar" ese tipo de cosas también, sin embargo, no cambias… No dejas de ser tu misma para evitar que te juzguen.- Compuso la reina en un tono un poco más bajo.

-Por supuesto que no! Qué debería hacer ante a la presión? Encerrarme y guardarme lo que soy dentro de mi, sin poder "explorarme"?- De pronto la princesa se percató de que había dicho exactamente lo que la reina de Arendelle había estado haciendo todos estos años. Miró a Elsa a los ojos y vio en ellos una profunda tristeza.

La temperatura empezó a descender y la pelirroja se adelantó –Lo siento majestad! No quise insinuar nada, se lo juro!- Elsa también le miró a los ojos y vio que su mirada reflejaba completa honestidad, al mismo tiempo que percibía la preocupación en el rostro de la princesa por la metedura de pata.

-No te preocupes Mérida…- El frio de pronto se desvanecía nuevamente. -La única culpable de todo lo que siento hoy, soy yo misma. No debí encerrarme ni temer lo que soy. Eso es una característica que admiro en ti… -Le sonrió. –Puedes llamarme Elsa.-

Mérida se ruborizó de tal forma, que la reina no consiguió sostener un leve quejido de risa que contuvo tapándose la boca con la mano. Dio las buenas noches a la princesa y se dirigió hacia adentro del palacio.

La princesa sólo consiguió quedarse boquiabierta con la actitud de la reina, se le abrió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la veía alejarse. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que algo en Elsa la hipnotizaba… y maravillaba al mismo tiempo. Claro que era indudable su inigualable belleza, o su perfecto balanceo de caderas al caminar, o su piel clara tan, tan… _Pero qué demonios me pasa!? Es hora de volver a la cama Angus, el sueño me está haciendo delirar! O eso creo…_

* * *

><p>Madre mía, yo personalmente tampoco me salvaria de la "magia" de Elsa... Cómo se llevarán de ahora en adelante? Sus personalidades van a chocar? Se entenderán? Bueno... esto es sólo otro poquito del principio, de la introducción de la historia... Lo interesante aun está por venir ;)<p>

Gracias por leer! =]


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos d nuevo! Aí tenéis otro poquito de la historia! No he publicado desde hace dos días, entonces, decidí "acortar" un capítulo grandecito que había escrito y transformarlo en dos, y esta es la primera parte... Espero que os guste y os deje intrigados jejeje... Mil gracias por leer! =)

* * *

><p>Amanecía en Arendelle y Elsa se sentía más jovial y harmoniosa que nunca! Había tenido una noche agradable de sueño finalmente. Fue en busca de su hermana y la despertó con euforia. Anna no entendió la exaltación de su hermana mayor, pero le siguió el ritmo. Ambas fueron a despertar a Kristoff y, aunque sin el mismo entusiasmo, el joven las acompañó.<p>

Era el segundo día, el día en que Arrendelle exponía sus ideas y ofrecía sus donativos a los demás reinos, día en el que Elsa tendría que tratar con los regentes muy detalladamente. A lo mejor por eso estaba tan eufórica, tendría que pasar largo rato con Mérida, (y su madre claro), por lo que la idea le agradaba, ya que desde la noche anterior descubrió que le gustaba su compañía.

En el desayuno, Elsa se unió a la mesa de los invitados, junto con Anna y Kristoff, cosa que sólo hacia si se trataba de una visita muy muy importante, y para su sorpresa, su hermana se dirigió calurosamente hacia Mérida enviándole una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano; la princesa le respondió de igual manera. Aprovechando el saludo de su hermana, Elsa sólo hizo una señal agachando la cabeza, lo cual fue bien recibido por la pelirroja, que imitó el gesto con una suave sonrisa.

Llegaba el momento de intercambiar ideas y soluciones con el reino de Escocia y más que exaltada, ahora se veía a una Elsa nerviosa y un tanto insegura. Esperaban en la sala de reuniones a que llegase la comitiva; Anna de un lado y su chanciller de otro. Kristoff había ido a trabajar como usualmente, además, esas reuniones trataban asuntos reales, a los que él aun no tenía acceso.

-Al fin!- Exclamó Elsa sin percatarse de la nieve que brotaba de sus pies y de lo exagerado que había sido el movimiento, levantándose de su sillón mientras se pronunciaba. Los integrantes de la comitiva se miraron confusos por un instante, pero en realidad se alegrabancuando la reina presentaba tan buen humor.

-Os esperaba hacía rato…- Se rectificó calmándose los ánimos. –Por favor, tomen asiento y pónganse cómodos. Supongo que las negociaciones tendrán para rato.- Dijo en su tono más diplomático posible.

-Gracias su majestad, estamos de acuerdo de que esta reunión beneficiará ambos reinos.- Siguió con el protocolo la reina Elinor.

Elsa encabezaba la gran mesa rectangular que llenaba el Salón de Reuniones; Anna estaba sentada a su derecha, haciendo esquina con la mesa y a su izquierda, en frente a la princesa, el chanciller real. Elinor se sentó justo al lado de Anna y su comitiva le siguió, dividiéndose entre la fila al lado del chanciller y de ella. Al estar todos sentados y bien acomodados, notó la falta de una presencia. –Perdonen, antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar algo con su alteza.- Elsa se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia la reina de Escocia y en un tono muy delicado preguntó –Perdone alteza, pero noto la ausencia de su hija, la sucesora.- Dijo intentando darle importancia a su posición política en esa reunión. –Oh! Si su majestad, quiera disculparnos, pero supuse que esta sería una reunión formal, para regentes solamente, y siguiendo el protocolo le concedí a mi hija el derecho de ausentarse.- Elinor notó la siguiente cara de decepción que puso sin querer la reina de Arendelle.

El ambiente inmediatamente bajó de temperatura unos cinco ò siete grados. Anna, al percibir la molestia de su hermana, intervino sonrriendo, –Algo va mal Elsa?-

–Nada que pueda preocuparte Anna.- Le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Tranquila, ya queda menos, todo se terminará en seguida.- Añadió la pequeña de las hermanas.

Pero, Elsa se dio cuenta de que era exactamente eso lo que le incomodaba. Pronto las reuniones acabarían, las comitivas se irían de Arendelle y ella no había pasado tiempo suficiente con la princesa rebelde. _Por qué diablos querría pasar más tiempo con una princesa testaruda e imprudente que acabo de conocer? _Pensaba Elsa en medio a los planteamientos e soluciones que le imponían la comitiva de Escocia.

Tenía que enfocarse en el trabajo en ese momento y no podía dejar que pensamientos ajenos le invadieran. _Mérida… de dónde vendrá ese nombre? _Aunque se esforzaba por prestar atención a la reunión, a menudo se pillaba en pensamientos parecidos a ese, sin ninguna explicación para ello. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, la temperatura del ambiente variaba como del agua al vino en un pestañear… A veces más cálido, otras, hacía un frío de pelar.

El final de la tarde se iba acercando y las reuniones se finalizaban. Aburrida, Elsa cumplía con su deber. Cuando todos salieron satisfechos y contentos del salón mediático, escucharon unos gritos de voz gruesa e imponente, –Suéltenme! Exijo mis derechos!- Y justo en seguida un caballo relinchar sobre la voz de Mérida que también gritaba –Hey Hey muchacho! Estás asustando a mi caballo con tu berrenchín! Cálmate quieres!?-

Ella se había tomado el día libre, por lo que se dispuso a cabalgar con Angus por los alrededores del reino, descubriendo las tierras y explorando los paisajes; pero al regresar, dio de cara con esta patética escena.

Otra voz masculina se implementaba al cuadro.

-Déjame pasar! Necesito darle lo que se merece!- Kristoff había acabado de llegar con Sven y un trineo vacío, pero al ver quien era el dueño de la voz, se avanzó sobre él para darle un puñetazo, a lo que los guardias también intervinieron interrumpiéndole el paso.

Todos, incluso Elsa y Anna se acercaron al ventanal del palacio que daba a la entrada principal, y ambas, quedaron petrificadas. En ese mismo instante Elsa sólo consiguió hacer con que un remolino helado la cubriera por entero, mientras dijo furiosa, –Cómo se atreve a poner los pies en mi reino este descastado!? Guardias, deténganlo! –

Obedeciendo a la reina, más soldados se unieron a los dos que encorralaban al muchacho, evitándole el paso hacia adentro del castillo. Elsa bajó junto a los otros apresuradamente y se puso al frente del hombre medio moribundo y sucio a no poder más, que la encaraba de mala manera.

-Cómo te atreves Hans? Qué haces intentando pasar a mi castillo!?-

-Necesito hablar con usted, su majestad.- Dijo Hans utilizando un tono más controlado y cordial.

-En este momento no deseo tal cosa! Y poco me interesa lo que me tengas que decir. Llévenlo al calabozo! Ahora!- Ordenó Elsa creando más viento helado a su entorno y haciendo con que los que la rodeaban, se alejaran con miedo a congelarse. Anna se acercó con dificultad mientras gritaba por su hermana –Elsa! Elsa! Ya está, tranquilizate por favor!- Pero la rubia ni siquiera conseguía dar oídos a lo que la pequeña le pedía.

-Creo que es mejor que escuches a tu hermana Majestad!- Un voz juvenil y con tono travieso sobresaltó en medio al caos repentino. Sabía quién era, de hecho, la reconocía ya demasiado bien como para poder notarla en medio a una de sus tempestades. –Esta ventisca sólo nos va hacer resfriar antes del comienzo del invierno.- Gritó de nuevo la voz. De repente, la pequeña tormenta amainó y Elsa pudo ver el panorama a su alrededor.

La comitiva entera de Escocia, el caballo de Mérida, su hermana y Kristoff, todos, incluso Mérida, estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve, e intentaban sostenerse en pie, sacudiéndose la misma de sus ropas.

-Les ruego mis disculpas a todos los presentes! Ha sido un hecho aislado que no se repetirá. Ya habréis escuchado los rumores... Pues bien, son ciertos! Ese es el muchacho que intentó asesinarme e involucró a mi hermana, la princesa, en un romance irreal. Les pido nuevamente mis más sinceras disculpas. Por favor, entren al palacio, me haré cargo de que se les ofrezcan platos calientes, tés y vino.-

Se dio media vuelta y entró rápidamente al palacio intentando no escuchar los murmureos y los pequeños soplos de espanto que salían de la boca de los presentes. Pero no consiguió evitar escuchar el pequeño suspiro de su hermana, mientras pronunciaba un nombre… -Hans…- _Maldita sea Anna! Si vuelves a pronunciar su nombre, lo congelaré para siempre!_ Se enojó interiormente mientras seguía entrando al catillo.

No era para menos que la reaparición de Hans causara cierto desconcierto en Anna, puesto que sus historias acabaron, como incompletas, sin un final decente, ni bueno ni malo; o más bien malo, sí, pero aún así, terminó sin que Anna pudiera obtener algunas explicaciones antes. A Kristoff sólo le venía en mente las ganas de aplastarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>PD: Lo de responder reviews aún no lo he mirado, así que mañana mismo me pongo con ello para ver cómo car*** se responden estas cosas! xD<p>

Ya tengo toda la historia escrita hasta el final, pero se aceptan sugerencias! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Oootro capítulo! Recordad que sólo estamos en el principio del fic! La cosas irán pasando con calma, pero sólo digo, que se ponenmuuy interesante dentro de par de capítulos... No se lo pierdan! ;D Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Era ya de noche, noche del baile y fiesta en el castillo de Arendelle. Las dos comitivas se encontraban ya dispuestas a disfrutar de la velada, las regentes locales también. Actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado horas antes… Iba todo como esperado, todos relajados y divirtiéndose, pero había algo que aún no le encajaba a Elsa. Nuevamente le faltaba un rostro entre la multitud, le faltaba una figura tempestuosa, fuerte y salvaje.<p>

Se levantó de su trono real y se dirigió a los aposentos de los invitados, en busca de ella. No sabía bien por qué, pero requería la presencia de la princesa de Dunbroch en su baile. Llegando al dormitorio que buscaba, oyó dos voces interponiéndose una frente a la otra…

-Que NO quiero ni tengo la intención de encontrar a ningún estúpido príncipe en este estúpido baile con este estúpido y molesto vestido!-

-Deja ya de lloriquear Mérida! De una vez por todas tienes que entender que ese comportamiento no es digno de una princesa, además!- Dijo Elinor con seguridad. –Se asoma la edad y tienes que dejar que se te acerquen los pretendientes para luego…-

-Yo no quiero uno de esos príncipes engreídos y aburridos llevando el frente de MI Escocia mamá! Arghh cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir!?-

Elsa no consiguió aguantar y tuvo que tapar su boca con la mano para evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Ambas adentro del cuarto ni lo notaron, pero parecían haberse calmado un poco.

Toc, toc, toc! Elsa llamó con pulso firme.

-Quien toca?- Preguntó Elinor dudosa. –Soy su majestad, reina Elsa.-

-Oh, pasa majestad por favor!- Contestó rápidamente.

La reina local abrió la puerta gentilmente aceptando la invitación.

– Sólo estamos terminando unos últimos arreglos en nuestros vestidos para esta gala su majestad.-

-No se preocupen. Por la demora me percaté de vuestras ausencias y yo misma quise averiguar si estaba todo en orden con vuestras altezas.- Respondió Elsa cordial y amable.

-Su majestad se ha atrevido a averiguar por sí misma si estábamos bien?- La voz de Mérida sonaba desde dentro del vestidor.

–Mérida!- Gritó Elinor afín de intentar callar a su hija.

–Es decir, si realmente estuviéramos en peligro, o si nos estuvieran atacando, qué diferencia haría su presencia en esta habitación?- Dijo la princesa con tono chistoso y arrogante.

-Mérida! Te ruego que…- Intentó finalizar Elinor antes de que Elsa la interrumpiera, dirigiéndose hacia el medio de la habitación.

-No te olvides que puedo congelar a quien me plazca, cuando me plazca, princesa.- Y soltó una sonrisa maléfica al aire. Mérida entendió el mensaje y respondió a fin de picar a la reina un poquito más.

–Sí, es cierto. De hecho, lo demostraste allí abajo esta tarde… Casi nos congelas a todos.-

El aire empezó a balancear las sábanas y helar las puntas de las cortinas, Elsa realmente se estaba mosqueando ahora y justo antes de soltarle una buena respuesta a Mérida, ésta salió del vestidor de un salto… -Listo, por fin!- Suspiró agobiada.

De repente y sin previo aviso, el aire frio que rondaba alrededor de la reina despareció, el hielo formado en las puntas de las sábanas y cortinas, se derritió por completo, dejando a Elinor un poco extrañada.

La respiración de Elsa se había cortado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ni ella, ni Mérida parecían darse cuenta de lo cálido del ambiente que les acogía ahora, ni del escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de la reina de Arendelle, ni del rubor en las mejillas enfadadas de Mérida. Fueron segundos que parecieron horas para ambas.

–Estás preci… presentable para la gala, princesa… - Dijo Elsa aún sin conseguir desviar la mirada de Mérida.

Llevaba un vestido de color verde-agua, la parte superior lucía un escote de un solo tirante, lo que dejaba totalmente al descubierto sus hombros perfectamente redondeados y sus brazos firmes y fuertes. Estaba ajustado en la cintura por una cinta del mismo color y un broche con el tartán de su clan. La parte inferior era un poco más suelta, en forma drapeada, por lo que Elsa no pudo dejar de notar las curvas tan bien definidas que recorrían el cuerpo de la princesa y la anchura de sus caderas, lo que dejaba en evidencia su perfecta forma física.

Elinor, lista y rápida de por sí, sólo quedó contemplando la escena, preocupada por lo que ese gesto acarrearía en un futuro próximo. –Bueno, ya estamos listas su majestad!- Interrumpió. –Quiere hacernos el honor de acompañarnos hasta el salón del baile?-

-Cl-claro!- Elsa se limpió la garganta y respondió aún un poco aturdida.

Ella y Elinor salieron primero de la habitación, Mérida fue justo detrás, por lo que pudo sentir la mirada de reojo que le echaba la reina de vez en cuando, sonrojándose todavía más.

Devuelta a la fiesta, Elsa fue al encuentro de su hermana menor y Kristoff, quien la acompañaba a todas partes para no sentirse excluido. No le gustaban mucho ese tipo de fiestas con nobles amontonados por todos lados. –Elsa! Exasperó Anna. –Te estábamos buscando! Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo y…- Antes que pudiera terminar, su hermana la cortó diciendo seriamente –Lo que sea puede esperar, pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar un momento, a solas…- recalcó con frialdad. –Está bien, como quieras…- Respondió un poco sorpresa la pequeña princesa.

Se alejaron de la multitud y Elsa tomó a Anna de las manos. –Anna, sé que Hans dejó una herida abierta en tu corazón, pero no puedes dejar que ese sentimiento te domine. La confusión, el desorden y la curiosidad que hay ahora mismo en tu cabeza, sólo son parte de un final mal resuelto, que si de hecho terminó así, es porque así debía de ser.-

Anna no entendía exactamente dónde quería llegar su hermana, pero, sí.

-Anna, te prohíbo a que bajes a los calabozos y más aún, te prohíbo a que intercambies una sola palabra con ese desgrac… con ese infractor de la ley! Me has entendido bien?- Dijo la reina en un tono más exaltado. –Quiero que sepas, que no trato de fastidiarte y sí de protegerte. No dormiré tranquila nunca más si sé que ese desgrac… (de nuevo se contuvo respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos, su lenguaje era demasiado formal para groserías), ese hombre, te ha hecho sufrir una vez más.-

La pequeña princesa la miró con una dulzura y calma típicas en ella y le contestó, -No te preocupes Elsa, no haré nada que te perjudique.- Ambas se abrazaron y volvieron a la fiesta al lado de Kristoff.

Una muy lejana y aburrida Mérida se encontraba recostada sobre la pared, al lado de la mesa del ponche y los panecillos que tanto a ella como a Anna le encantaban. Uno tras otro, los príncipes y nobles que iban a su encuentro para sacarla a bailar, eran alejados de allí como si de perros se tratase; otra vez.

Elsa no contuvo su curiosidad, y menos después de haber escuchado la conversación en la habitación sobre "conseguir pretendientes" que tuvo con su madre. Recordar ese detalle hizo con que sintiera un aprieto extraño en el pecho. Una sensación muy rara que sólo había experimentado dos veces… Cuando descubrieron sus poderes en la coronación y cuando vio a Anna totalmente congelada por su culpa. No entendió muy bien lo que eso quería decir, pero dejó esa pequeña angustia de lado y fue hacia ella.

Mérida estaba ocupada rellenando su vaso con el delicioso ponche, cuando notó que una presencia se le acercaba. No era para menos, la reina resplandecía por donde pasaba, sin querer iluminaba su alrededor y llamaba la atención de todos por su belleza y elegancia. Mérida no escapaba de ese deslumbre, pues quedaba hipnotizada cada vez que la reina de Arendelle se le acercaba, y lo hacía de una manera implacable. _Esta mujer es extremadamente seductora_, pensó la pelirroja.

-No bailas princesa?- Le preguntó apenas para sacar el tema de conversación.

-No me gusta. Y ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen princesa, en qué habíamos quedado?- Respondió entre gruñidos, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-Parece que alguien está molesta esta noche… o eres así todas las noches?- respondió la reina sarcástica.

-No te burles, Elsa! Estoy bajo mucha presión en estos momentos y no me agrada que se burlen de mis problemas.

-Lo siento Mérida, no quise molestarte.- La reina bajo la mirada intimidada, haciendo la temperatura del local descender rápidamente.

Un silencio.

–Qué es lo que te incomoda en concreto?- Ya era hora de matar la curiosidad!

-Nada.- Soltó en seco, así tal y como era la princesa.

-Oye Mérida estoy siendo cortés contigo e intentando ayudarte con tus problemas, si es que son problemas…-

Eso le sonó a Mérida como otra burla, como si insinuara que ella no tenía con qué preocuparse realmente. _Me está llamando "princesa mimada"?_ Pensó la pelirroja. Aunque no la culpaba, ya que la mayoría de las princesas de entonces sólo eran niñas vagas y consentidas, osea, absolutamente todo lo contrario de Mérida!

–Para empezar, no puedes creer que sólo TÚ tienes problemas, Elsa.- Aumentó un tono. –No puedes juzgar ya que eres la primera a ser juzgada por todos y por último, los problemas que yo tenga no son de tu incumbencia! Preocupate por los tuyos! Tienes uno bien grande en los calabozos!- Terminó con un tono más alto.

-Muy bien!- Esa era la Elsa furiosa e indignada. –Quédate ahí remordiéndote entre tus bobos problemas de niña pequeña, yo sólo trato con gente madura. Ni siquiera sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo!-

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar a Mérida y en cuanto lo hizo, el aprieto en el pecho que había sentido anteriormente, no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía ahora en el corazón. Parecía que le atravesaban con una flecha… Una de sus flechas. _Por qué diablos me esfuerzo tanto para aproximarme de ella? Es sólo otra princesa mimada!_ Había ira, confusión y decepción ahora en sus pensamientos, por lo que fue congelando el piso por donde pasaba y un poco de las paredes que la rodeaban.

* * *

><p>No creo que me espere hasta mañana para postar el próximo cap! Quiero dejaros con la intriga pero... Ni yo puedo con ella! Así que alomejor hoy hay un poco más! =) Gracias por leer y por los reviews! 3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Aí lo tenéis! Chapter 5! Gracias a todos los que estáis visitando la historia, a menudo seguiré postando más capítulos ;)

Un "GRACIAS" especial a Yara Sosa por acompañar el fic y pos sus reviews! Me parto de risa con ellos, especialmente cuando hablas de Hans! Sigue acompañado ;)

Espero que os guste el cap! Se ha alargado más de lo que debía pero, el desenlace lo requería xD Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>La noche fue transcurriendo normalmente. Dentro de lo que cabía decirse por "normal". Elsa por un lado, enfadada y con rabia por la inmadurez que Mérida siempre presentaba. Mérida, sola en una de las terrazas del salón de fiestas, pateando y maldiciendo furiosa por no estar de acuerdo con su destino y frustrada por la forma en la que había tratado a la reina. Un entretenido Kristoff escuchando a Anna contarle cuántos bollitos de chocolate había conseguido comerse esa noche…<p>

Todo "normal", hasta que la gala se iba terminando. Las comitivas empezaban a despejar el local de la fiesta retirándose a sus aposentos, Elsa debía quedarse hasta el final para agradecer a todos por haber comparecido. Kristoff dejaba a Anna en sus aposentos y se retiraba al suyo.

-Mérida, hija…-Llamó Elinor. –Es hora de acostarnos, mañana nos espera un largo día de visita al pueblo.-

-Lo sé mamá, no te preocupes, no tardaré en acostarme, ve a descansar.-

-De acuerdo pero… estás bien cariño? –Preguntó la reina recelosa.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy sólo un poco… confusa – La princesa no pudo evitar de mirar hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la reina de Arendelle mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. -Buenas noches madre.-

Elinor dirigió la mirada hacia donde la tenía puesta su hija, y vio lo que ya se imaginaba. Se había dado cuenta desde el encuentro en sus aposentos, de que algo en Mérida había captado la atención de Elsa, y que ésta, mal sabía aún lo que eso significaba en realidad. Pero Elinor ahora percibía la confusión en la cabeza de su hija y eso sólo hizo que sus sospechas ganaran crédito. Pero ahora no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre ese tema, así que contuvo todo las palabras que tenía guardadas para una "posible futura charla" y sólo tuvo el valor de responderle de igual forma a su pequeña... –Buenas noches hija, que descanses!-

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que su madre se había retirado a sus aposentos; el reloj marcaba poco más de las doce y Mérida aún seguía sola en aquella terraza. Apenas tres o cuatro comensales daban vida al gran salón donde había ocurrido la fiesta, y una aún muy molesta Elsa le desviaba la vista desde la otra extremidad del recinto. Balbuceó algo en voz baja, como un gruñido y saltó disparada al jardín que había debajo de la terraza, así sin más!

Elsa, que de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, había notado el movimiento y quedó perpleja! Se levantó con un susto de su trono y excitó correr hasta allí para asomarse al balcón y ver si la princesa estaba bien. Por un momento pensó que podría haber caído sin querer o peor, haberse tirado a propósito con el fin de acabar con sus angustias. Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento desesperado, se dió cuenta de que el salón del baile se encontraba en el primer piso del castillo, por lo que la altura hasta los jardines no pasaba de los dos metros de altura. _Aún así es un salto demasiado alto para una princesa... Por los Dioses qué clase de futura reina es ella!?_ Con ese pensamiento, Elsa retomó asiento en el trono mientras pasaba sus ojos por alto, en señal de desaprobación.

No tuvo más señales de Mérida durante lo que restó de la fiesta, encendiendo aún más su curiosidad. _Si estaba molesta por algo, por qué saltaría furiosa desde la terraza en vez de recogerse a su habitación?_ Se preguntaba Elsa. Esperó que el resto de los invitados que se encontraban en el salón se fueran, y bajó rápidamente a buscar a la princesa "rebelde".

_Seguramente me arrepentiré de esto después de hacerlo, de nuevo…!_ Cavilaba la reina mientras iba a su encuentro.

Rodeaba los jardines del castillo (que no eran para nada pequeños), mirando hacia un lado y al otro, Elsa empezaba a desesperarse y enfurecerse al mismo tiempo. Estaba tardando demasiado en encontrar a la princesa… _Maldita intrépida! Dónde se habrá metido!?... Se habrá retirado ya a dormir? _ Se preguntaba, cuando de repente escuchó unos murmullos a lo lejos.

-"Mire alteza.." hum...no! Queda demasiado cordial! "Mira Elsa!" …Y así parece que la estoy atacando! Venga, lo intentaré una vez más…-

Era Mérida hablando sola, como ensayando un discurso. Elsa empezó a seguir la voz, buscando averiguar de dónde venía, y de detrás de un arbusto mal colocado, pouw! Ambas chocaron la una contra la otra.

-Mira por donde andas jovencita. Te podría haber congelado!-

-Habló la señora de la tercera edad… Te recuerdo que no eres mucho más mayor que yo, y que sólo porque eres reina no te da el derecho de creerte siempre en la razón.-

Elsa cerró los ojos y los puños, conteniendo su rabia y la pequeña ráfaga de aire helado que salía de sus manos.

Se hizo un silencio…

_Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!_ Pensó la reina. -Ya me retiraba… Si me disculpas.-

-No espera! Lo siento, es culpa mía.- Rogó la pelirroja.

La princesa recapacitó, haciendo que Elsa levantara una ceja, extrañada por el pedido de disculpas. Se volteó hacia Mérida y sus miradas se encontraron inmediatamente. El frio alrededor de la reina entonces amainó, como en un piscar de ojos.

-Majestad…-

-Elsa! Dije que me podrías llamar Elsa.- La interrumpió severamente.

-Elsa,- Se corrigió. –Te debo una disculpa.- La rubia la miraba de reojo con los brazos cruzados. –De hecho, una disculpa muuuuy grande. Me comporté como una verdadera…-

-Idiota? Mimada? Imprudente?- La cortó Elsa nuevamente.

-Hey espera, no te pases, me estoy disculpando! Y sí, me comporté como una idiota, mimada e… imprudente? Por qué diablos crees que he sido imprudente?- Preguntó confundida.

Elsa ladeó la cabeza evitando mirarla y puso una excusa cualquiera.

-Me he confundido de adjetivo.-

-Ohh vamos Elsa! Todos sabemos que eres una experta utilizando las palabras y que sabes usarlas a tu favor! Nunca sueltas palabras al azar.-

Un pequeño rubor se formó en las mejillas de la reina, que aún seguía apartando su rostro.

-Déjalo Mérida, todos nos confundimos a veces.- Se defendió.

-No señora!- Se exaltó la princesa cogiéndola de la mano evitando que la otra se fuera. –Yo sé que algún motivo tienes para haberme llamado "imprudente".-

Sabía que había sido tonta, mimada, descortés y estúpida aquel momento pero, imprudente? Qué quería decir la reina con eso? Acaso la estaba amenazando?

Elsa sólo suspiró fuertemente y aun dándole la espalda, respondió.

-Fuiste una imprudente porque, en el momento que me estabas atacando, no consideraste el dolor que tus palabras me causarían.-

Silencio de nuevo… unos segundos del más duro silencio.

Elsa creó valor y volteó su mirada hacia la princesa, la cual se encontraba con los cachetes más rojizos que su cabello. No pudo evitar notar lo tierna que se veía Mérida cuando se sonrojaba. Desvió por un momento los ojos hacia sus manos, que aún seguían entrelazadas, dejando que una plácida sonrisa le surgiera en el rostro. Mérida, miró en seguida y, notando la proximidad entre ellas, se soltó rapidamente.

-Estás demasiado… estás preciosa! Con ese vestido nuevo…- Dijo Elsa dejándose llevar por la situación.

-Ahm… gr-gracias. Tú también te ves increíblemente hermosa… como siempre.- Por fin conseguía pronunciar algo, mientras le dirigía una mirada notablemente tímida.

-Oye, tengo que decirte una cosa…- _Otra? _Pensó la princesa. -No suelo abrirme así a la gente, pero contigo ha sido tan fácil...! Normalmente me retiro después de un largo día de asuntos políticos y una fiesta como cierre, y antes de conocerte, jamás habría deambulado por mis jardines a altas horas de la noche detrás de una compañía que ni siquiera sé si requiere la mía de igual manera.-

La escocesa sólo conseguía sonrojarse más y más, pero no decía una palabra.

Viendo la reacción de la princesa (ni buena ni mala), Elsa se sinceró totalmente, sintiendo aún un poco de miedo por los resultados que eso le traería.

-Mérida, no sé por qué, pero desde que tuvimos aquella conversación en los establos, he estado buscando tu compañía, necesitaba sentirte a mi lado todo este tiempo y cuando no estabas cerca, me volvía a sentir, muy sola… como cuando era apenas una niña encerrada en un cuarto helado.

La princesa estaba a punto de hablar cuando notó la escarcha formarse alrededor de ellas y la temperatura descender casi 15 grados! El miedo dominaba la reina, de eso no cabía duda. Sin embargo, también notó que las mejillas de Elsa estaban completamente ruborizadas y no pudo dejar de ofrecerle una sonrisa contemplativa y reconfortante.

-Mira!- Siguió Elsa. Cogió la mano de la princesa y se la puso en el pecho. El contacto hizo con que Mérida se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Sus manos eran frías como la nieve, pero su pecho era cálido y acogedor, su pulsación estaba descontrolada, su tórax subía y bajaba en un ritmo frenético. –Así es cómo me haces sentir, Mérida…- Finalizó.

Mérida sólo alcanzó a guiar con su otra mano, la nuca de Elsa en su dirección pegando sus labios contra los de la reina. Aunque la princesa ansiaba por más, se apartó de un salto, sólo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Lo,lo siento! No he podido detenerme, yo...- Elsa le cortó con otro beso, cerrando así la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas y Mérida entonces la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, profundizando el beso. Elsa respondió con timidez al principio, pero su auto confianza aumentó cuando notó que la piel del antebrazo de Mérida estaba completamente erizada por el contacto.

No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí besándose y entregándose en los brazos la una de la otra, sólo sabían que había sido en ese beso asustado, impetuoso y a la vez leve y tierno, en el que ambas sellaban su destino. Sin dudas, el de estar juntas.

Subieron hacia la alcoba de la reina, allí estarían un rato (grande) más, matando las ansias de besarse, que las había corroído desde aquel segundo encuentro en el establo. Pero no antes de que por coincidencia, Anna saliera de su habitación y escuchara las risas de ambas, adentrándose en el dormitorio de Elsa.

No le dio importancia, ya que lo que iba a hacer, para ella, era mucho más importante en ese momento. _Le prometí a mi hermana que no haría nada que la perjudicara… pero de esto nadie será consciente, sólo él y yo! Un pequeño ajuste de cuentas no le va hacer daño a nadie…_ Pensó la pequeña de las hermanas dirigiéndose con cautela hacia las escaleras que daban al calabozo.

Se esquivaba de los guardias, se escondía tras bloques sueltos de piedra de los cuales aquel maloliente y sucio lugar se rellenaba, hasta que por fin encontró la celda ocupada y dentro, el hermoso príncipe Hans, que ya no se veía tan hermoso.

Sus ropas estaban grises por la suciedad y con algún que otro rasguño; su pelo estaba alborotado e igualmente sucio. Estaba recostado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, cuando soltó de repente, -Princesa!- Exclamó en voz baja dejando escapar en seguida una falsa sonrisa… Anna quedó en shock, a principio no sabía bien qué decir ni qué hacer, pero intentó recomponerse.

-He venido a aclarar unas cuentas contigo Hans. No creas que esta vez me puedes engañar. Quiero saber por qué has vuelto y qué pretendes en Arendelle!?- Dijo con un tono de voz autoritario y convincente.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, alteza, me tenéis encerrado en un calabozo.- Respondió cansado.

-Exacto! En NUESTRO calabozo! Por lo tanto exijo que me digas por qué has venido. Antes de que ordene que te manden a la horca.-

-No vas a parar hasta que lo diga, verdad?- Dijo Hans levantando una ceja y con cara de desfecho. –Al saber de lo ocurrido, mi padre y mis hermanos se desentendieron de mí. Dijeron que yo era una vergüenza familiar y que no podría seguir allí sin antes prestar algún servicio de valor que disculparan mis actos cometidos en Arendelle. Pues bien, aquí me tienes.-

Anna quedó mirándole un poco confusa, sin entender aun lo que pretendía en su reino.

-Me han desterrado Anna! –Dijo inconformado con la lentitud de la princesa. –Me han desheredado y exilado de mis propias tierras.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con Arendelle?- Preguntó Anna fríamente. Parecía que algo de la personalidad de Elsa, se le había pegado.

-He venido hacia aquí porque no sé dónde más pedir refugio! Todo esto es culpa vuestra! Así que estoy en mi derecho de solicitar refugio en Arendelle, lugar causante de mi situación.- Dijo convencido de sus palabras.

-Jáh! Exclamó la princesa. –Estás loco si piensas que te daremos conforto y una calurosa bienvenida!-

-Ya lo he notado por vuestra "calurosa bienvenida"…-Dijo burlándose de la pequeña princesa.–Pero tenía que intentarlo!-

-Pues intento fallido…-

-Ni siquiera me habéis dado la oportunidad de explicarme Anna! Me trancasteis aquí sin decirme cuál delito he cometido esta vez!

Anna lo miró por un momento con cierta pena; por su personalidad dócil y amable no sería para menos. Pero recapacitó y se impuso nuevamente. No podía dejar que la cara de "pena" que ponía el traidor, la engañara de nuevo.

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre! No deberías haber vuelto Hans. Si de por nosotras depende, te pudrirás ahí dentro!-

Y salió hacia sus aposentos inmensamente consternada por sus propias palabras. Tras ella sólo se escuchó la siniestra carcajada del ex príncipe junto a unas palabras.

-No lo creo princesa… No lo creo…-

* * *

><p>Hans, cabr**! Hahaha hasta la próxima y gracias por leer! ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa! Después de um día sin postar, os dejo ai el cortito pero interessante cap de hoy ;) Perdonen por la brevedad del capítulo pero estoy teniendo problemiyas con las divisiones de los caps y la verdade, que por miedo de dejarlos largos y cansinos, los estoy acortando demasiado =/ para los próximos, intentaré crear um término médio.. Lo prometo! xD Espero que os gustee! Gracias por leer! ^^

* * *

><p>Poco antes de que apareciera el sol, Elsa se recostaba sobre el cabezal de su cama, intercalando una mirada nerviosa entre la ventana y sus manos, sus manos y la ventana. Hasta que, como en un shock de realidad, escuchó la voz que la conseguiría tranquilizar, la voz que acababa com todos sus miedos y dudas, la que ahora, tanto anhelaba.<p>

-Te vas a marear así Elsa… Aún es de noche, descansa un poco más.-

Elsa miró la princesa de Dunbroch con dulzura y pasión. Le gustaba la forma "un poco" salvaje de ser que Mérida aparentaba em todas las situaciones, pero durante la noche, mientras dormia, se veia distinta.

Le había encantado conocer la manera desalineada, tan natural y tierna de dormir que revelaba la princesa. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con la cabeza mirando hacia el lado dónde dormía Elsa, sus rojizos y revueltos cabelos le tapaban casi por completo el rostro y parte de los hombros; las puntas de algunos mechones incluso, se le habían metido por la boca semi abierta. Sobre su mano derecha reposaban la almohada y su cabeza, y la izquierda estaba apoyada en el muslo de Elsa.

Frente a tal hermoso y distinto cuadro, Elsa dejó escapar una sonrisa inocente y enamorada, pero aún así estaba inquieta. Decidió levantarse para intentar calmarse. Andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, agarrándose las manos y mirando hacia el suelo intentando controlarse. Algo seguía preocupándole.

Mérida no soportaba ver a la reina de esa manera. Verla tan angustiada y sin aquella brillante y seductora sonrisa en el rostro, le partía el corazón, además de que realmente la estaba maerando y ya le había interrumpido el sueño, así que, se enderechó en la cama e intentó reconfortarla.

-Elsa, qué te ocurre?- Preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Nada, es sólo que… No quiero herirte Mérida.-

-Y por qué crees que lo harás?-

-Pues simplemente por la certeza de que no puedo controlar mi poder cuando se trata de mis emociones!- Respondía Elsa fría y distante.

-Hum…-

Se hizo un silencio.

- Qué pasa cuando te enfadas?- Preguntaba la princesa con tono pícaro, acercándose a sentar en el borde de la cama.

-Pues, que creo una ventisca y remolinos de nieve y hielo, ese tipo de cosas…-

-Y, cuando te sientes amenazada?- La pelirroja se ponía de pie enfrente de Elsa a una distancia curiosa.

-Eh… comienzo por helar el piso, las paredes, todo lo que me rodea prácticamente…- Um rubor intenso se apoderaba de las mejillas de la reina al darse cuenta de la proximidad entre ella y Mérida, y en un intento de dar un paso hacia atrás, la princesa la sujetó por la cintura, y pegó su cuerpo contra el de Elsa.

-Y… qué pasa cuando te… sientes totalmente, indudablemente, locamente atraída por alguien?- La pelirroja acercó su rosto despacio, en um intento de besarla.

-…No lo sé, aun no lo he descubierto…-

Susurró Elsa ladeando su rostro, desviándose del beso. A lo que Mérida cambió su objetivo y dirigió su boca hasta alcanzar el cuello de la reina, aplicándole un leve mordisco.

-Quieres descubrirlo…?-Preguntó la princesa dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Elsa no podía moverse, le costaba pronunciar y todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Si… si quiero!- Emitió haciendo grande esfuerzo, mientras la princesa ahora subía sus labios por la barbilla de la reina.

La princesa entonces tomó la iniciativa. Sus bocas ahora estaban pegadas la una a la otra. Mérida dio unos pasos hacia atrás, guiando a la reina por la cintura con sus manos, hasta que se sentó en el borde de la cama. Levantó a Elsa con una facilidad increíble y la montó de frente sobre su regazo. Elsa apoyaba sus rodillas em la cama, haciendo com que sus piernas ladearan las caderas de Mérida.

Se apartaron para poder coger aire y se miraron fijamente. El deseo era nítido en los ojos de la pelirroja, mostraba uma mirada ardiente de seducción y ganas de poseerla. Eso hizo con que los vellos del antebrazo de Elsa se erizaran instintivamente.

Las manos de la reina agarraban con fuerza el cabello de Mérida mientras le besaba ferozmente. Com una mano, Mérida subía la parte inferior del camisón de Elsa hasta la altura de las caderas, al mismo tiempo que com la otra, deslizaba los tirantes de la prenda por sus hombros hacia abajo.

-Quiero que muestres tu magia Elsa… No tengas miedo.-

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, una de las manos de Mérida subia por la parte interna del muslo de Elsa. Los párpados de la reina se aprensaron por el roce y la princesa soltó um leve gemido al notar el delicioso calor que desprendía la piel entre sus piernas. Como auto reflejo, ambas entrelazaron de nuevo sus bocas apasionadamente.

Mérida ahora pasaba las manos por la espalda de Elsa tirando por la parte superior de su camisón. La reina rompió el beso para ayudar a la princesa a retirarse la prenda y con las dos manos se deshizo totalmente de ella. Volvieron a besarse y ambas cayeron en la cama, perdiéndose la una en la otra.

Tiempo después, ambas estaban recostadas en el respaldar de la cama. Mérida acariciaba com la punta de los dedos la tersa piel del costado de Elsa, y ésta jugueteaba con un mechón rizado de la princesa. Ninguna conseguía contener la sonrisa.

-Deberíamos intentar volver a dormir… Tienes muchas cosas de qué preocuparte por la mañana, así que ahora, sólo acorrúcate conmigo… -Sugirió la pelirroja ajustando el cuerpo de Elsa al suyo.

-Gracias. Ha sido una de las mejores noches que he vivido…- Le dijo Elsa al oído en un susurro.- La princesa levantó una ceja, y con una sonrisa traviesa respondió, -Mañana te reprocharé eso de "una de las mejores", pero ahora sólo pégate a mi.-

Mérida se acostó de lado y agarró a la reina por detrás jalándola contra sí, tumbándola también de lado; pegó su pecho y abdomen a la espalda de la rubia, pasó su brazo por la cintura de esta, envolviéndola, y enroscó sus piernas a las de Elsa. Jamás habían experimentado una sensación tan agradable y acogedora. Así, no tuvieron como reluchar y ambas cayeron de nuevo al sueño.

En otra habitación del castillo, Anna no había pegado ojo aún desde su reciente conversación con el ex príncipe encarcelado. Las palabras del mismo le habían sonado melancólicas, como si de veras necesitara ayuda y abrigo. Lo había notado muy molesto, por no decir triste… _En qué estás pensando Anna! Te ha engañado una vez, no se lo preguntaría si lo tuviera que hacer de nuevo… o si?_ Toda la noche se la pasó cavilando, contradiciéndose a ella misma. No sabía qué pensar, no sabía si creer o no y lo más importante, no sabía qué haría si Kristoff y Elsa descubrieran su pequeño encuentro con el ex príncipe.

* * *

><p>Pobre Anna... Caerá de nuevo en los cuentos y en la carita de buen niño de Hans, o se espabilará y lo mandará a la hoguera!? jejeje... Gracias por leer! =)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

La mañana ya amanecía y esta vez, era Mérida quien se reclinaba sobre Elsa observándola mientras dormía.

–Buenos días, mi reina…- Susurró la princesa al ver aquellos ojos azul cielo abriéndose despacio.

-Buenos días, "Srta. Sonrojo"- Contestó Elsa traviesamente. Eso sólo consiguió despertar el primer rubor del día en la princesa. -Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, cosa que pasa casi siempre que hablamos… Has dormido bien?- Incrementó la reina.

-Sí, muy bien…-

Se conocían desde hacía sólo dos días, pero ambas parecían haber compartido toda la vida juntas. Uma simple mirada ya bastaba para entender lo que estaban realmente sintiendo o pensando. Elsa sabía que algo perturbaba a la princes.

-Que ocurre Mérida? Te he hecho daño!? Tienes algo congelado...-

-No, pára Elsa... Tranquila! No es nada grave em verdad... Es sólo que, hay algo que me ha sorprendido un poco.-

La reina le miró extrañada, esperando que terminara la frase.

–No me has tocado en toda la noche Elsa…-

Si bien Mérida era impetuosa, salvaje e impulsiva, Elsa era todo lo contrario; asustada, contenida, como si estuviera resguardándose dentro de aquella situación, como si tuviera miedo de soltar todas las emociones que desprendía en aquel momento.

-Tengo miedo Mérida. No quiero volver a congelar un ser querido. No puedo correr esse riesgo.- Se resintió.

-No temas abrirte conmigo Elsa, no te tengo miedo.-

-Eso mismo dijo mi hermana poco antes de que le congelara el corazón!- Elsa se inundaba cada vez más de culpabilidad. -Tú no lo entiendes Mérida… Demasiado he conseguido abriéndote mi corazón, confesando lo que sentía. Demasiado estás consiguiendo teniéndome en tus brazos... Desde que era niña, fui enseñada a esconder mis sentimientos! "No has de sentir, no han de saber"… Era lo único que me pedían mis padres, como me iba a negar, si necesitaba proteger a la gente de mi poder, incluso a mi misma? Aprendí a no demostrar nada, a esconder mis sentimentos, mi magia… Eso me hizo más fría de lo que ya lo soy! Fría, pero fuerte. Y así debe seguir siendo por el bien de todos!-

La temperatura bajo rápidamente, congelando las paredes y el techo del cuarto, la nieve empezó a caer con delicadeza sobre la cama de la reina.

"No has de sentir, no has de sentir" se repetía mientras se sujetaba las manos y miraba a su alrededor asustada.

-Ya basta! Que dejes de sentir no hará el bien de nadie! Mucho menos el mío…- Dijo Mérida reprochando. –Yo nunca te pediré eso, Elsa… Nunca!-

Esas palabras hicieron los ojos de la reina llenarse de agua. No contuvo la emoción y se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja. Ésta, le depositó un beso en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza. -Gracias...!-

Al mismo tiempo, el hielo que había cubierto el dormitorio se evaporó en cuestión de segundos y el ambiente tomó um aspecto cálido y acogedor.

Ambas estaban abrazadas, tumbadas de lado, mirando la una a la otra; Mérida acariciaba el pelo de la reina maravillada con el tacto sedoso y suave, y Elsa recostada en el pecho de la princesa, la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza, como si no quisiera desprenderse de ahí.

-Es hora de volver a la realidad.- Bufó Mérida poniendo un poco de esfuerzo en sus palabras. Ambas se acogieron al gesto y se levantaron dispuestas a hacer con que la princesa abandonara la habitación de la reina sin levantar sospechas.

No habían hablado del tema, pero quedó subentendido que su romance debía permanecer en secreto, por lo menos por ahora.

A esas horas, Anna ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta de Kristoff andando de un lado a otro, sin saber si llamar o esperar a que el montañés se despertara solo. Pero la paciencia no era una de las características de la princesa. Toc toc toc toc… -Kristoff, despierta! Soy Anna.-

-Anna! – Se sorprendió el rubio. –En seguida salgo! –Minutos después salía ajustándose la camisa. –Anna? Me has asustado! Pasa alg…- Y antes que pudiera terminar, la pequeña de las hermanas se enganchó a su cuello dándole un fuerte abrazo. El montañés se alegró al sentir aquel cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo. –Qué te pasa pequeña? Porqué estos "buenos días"?- Le preguntaba el chico. –Nada especial! Sólo quería sentirte cerca de mí. Quería sentirme amada, y eso sólo tú y mi hermana saben hacérmelo sentir.- Por alguna razón, Anna se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido horas antes en los calabozos.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar… Estoy hambriento, tu no?- Y se fueron abrazados avanzando por los pasillos hasta el salón comedor.

Al mismo tiempo, Mérida se apresuraba para salir escabullida de los aposentos reales. Estaba en la puerta lista para irse, cuando Elsa le sujetó por la barbilla y le depositó un pequeno y tierno beso en los lábios. Mérida reía divertida por la situación, le sacó la lengua a la reina, y marchó hacia su dormitorio.

Al entrar, tomó todo el cuidado posible para no hacer mucho ruido, pues le habían designado un cuarto en común con su madre, aunque grande, pero aun así juntas. Llevar los zapatos en la mano y caminar despacio para que la madera no crujiera, no adelantó de nada. Después de entrar y cerrar la puerta, vio la silueta de una mujer en pie, de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana.

La imagen era un poco aterradora, pero se reconfortó al oír la voz de su madre.

–Te estaba esperando cariño, dónde pasaste la noche? No te sentí llegar hasta ahora…- Se volteó hacia Mérida y no pudo dejar de notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hija y la expresión de felicidad que intentaba esconder. –Bah! Qué más da! Sólo estaba preocupada por ti, pero ahora que veo que estás bien, nada más importa!- Dijo Elinor con un tono de alivio mientras la abrazaba esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si quieres, quédate en la alcoba descansando un poco más, por lo visto no has dormido mucho… Yo bajaré a desayunar y pediré que te traigan algo para comer más tarde, pero estate lista para las 10:00, a esa hora salen los carruajes a hacer las paseatas por el pueblo.- Afirmó Elinor. Mérida sólo asintió con la cabeza y una expresión perida en el rostro. Su madre normalmente le daria uma bofetada y un buen sermón sobre el adequeado comportamiento real de uma princesa pero, sin embargo no hizo nada de lo que se esperaba, en cambio, la recibió com amabilidad y sin echarle la bronca... Todo era muy estraño, pero decidió calar y obedecer la sugerencia de su madre quedándose en la habitación un poco más para descansar.

Todos habían terminado ya sus desayunos y se dirigían a la entrada principal del castillo para subir en sus respectivos carruajes, cuando Mérida y Elsa (que tampoco había bajado al comedor por la también, "fata de sueño") se cruzaron por los pasillos.

-Opss perdón!- Se apartó la pelirroja sin darse cuenta contra quien había chocado.

-Tenemos que determinar otra manera mejor y menos brusca de encontrarnos, princesa Mérida…- Esa voz, le congelaba el alma…

-Oh, discúlpame, Majestad! Ando un poco distraída últimamente…- Dijo en tono de broma haciendo una pequeña reverencia y guiñándole un ojo. Pero sus jueguecitos fueron cortados de repente por la entusiasmada entrada de Anna en medio a las dos.

-Mérida!- Exclamó sorpresiva, -Qué bueno verte de nuevo, hace tiempo no te veía por el castillo!-

-Sí princesa Anna, he estado un poco ajena desde ayer por la tarde, pero hoy me comprometo a seguir fielmente la agenda que habéis preparado vuestras majestades. Con permiso altezas, debo encontrar a mi madre.-

-Ah, princesa! La llamó Elsa. –Si bien en el carruaje no cabemos todos, me gustaría que durante el picnic que vamos a realizar, tú y tu comitiva nos hicierais compañía sentándoos a nuestro lado, si es de vuestro agrado, claro.-

_De nuevo Elsa usando el "tú"? Eso no es para nada normal en ella, qué estará passando? _Pensó Anna.

-Será un honor acompañarlas, Majestad.- Y con otra sonrisa pendeja, la pelirroja se alejó de las regentes de Arendelle.

En ese momento la menor de las hermanas, recordó haber escuchado a Elsa y la princesa de Dunbroch tarde de la noche entre risas entrando en la alcoba de la reina. Sabía que no era una actitud usual en Elsa, por lo que no pudo contener su curiosidad e hizo la pregunta; la maldita pregunta…

-Elsa… La noche pasada escuché como Mérida y tú deambulaban por los pasillos cerca de tu habitación... Qué hacíais a tan altas horas?- Finalizó curiosa la pequeña.

En ese momento, el hielo empezó a formarse en cada paso que daba la reina, su rostro más que ruborizado la delataba, pero notando que su hermana no le quitaba ojo esperando una respuesta, cerró los ojos e intentó controlar todo el frío que salía de ella por un instante. Anna ya estaba acostumbrada a las variaciones de temperatura cuando estaba cerca de su hermana, así que, felizmente no notó demasiado el frio repentino por el nerviosismo de la reina.

-Nada en particular Anna. Sólo charlábamos y compartíamos historias.

-En tu alcoba?- Curioseó la pequeña.

-Sí! Quiero decir no! Estábamos en el salón de baile conversando y luego de acabar la fiesta subimos hasta mi alcoba!- Retrucó la reina de nuevo sonrojándose y un poco molesta ya. –No podíamos conciliar el sueño y yo no quería hacer ruido, causando que los demás despertaran, entonces nos fuimos a mis aposentos y…- Se detuvo. –Espera! Y qué hacías tú a esas mismas horas despierta también por los pasillos!? –Preguntó la reina sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que su hermana pequeña también había estado deambulando por el castillo de noche.

-Que? Yo? Eh, yo solo hum…- Elsa levantó una ceja y empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie, en señal de impaciencia; esperó de brazos cruzados que la hermana respondiera. –El cielo estaba despierto Elsa, y yo estaba despierta! No podía dormir y fui a tomar un poco de aire a una de las terrazas.- Finalizó con una dulce y nerviosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hum…- Elsa la miró estrechando los ojos. -No sé que estás tramando Anna pero te asegu…-

-No estoy tramando nada hermanita! Puedes estar tranquila! Es sólo que algo me inquietaba y no pude dormir bien. Así que salí a tomar el aire!

De hecho, minutos antes Elsa había notado las vistosas ojeras que lucían los cansados ojos azules de su hermana pequeña, como quien no había dormido nada aquella noche. Elsa la miró preocupada ya temiendo que su suposición fuera cierta.

-Anna, es por Hans?- La princesa tragó en seco. –Te dije ayer que no debías darle vueltas al asunto cariño, que esos pensamientos pasarán y no te agobiarás más por buscar respuestas… Pero date tiempo! Pronto esa inquietud se pasará!- Finalizó con una sonrisa acogedora. –Mientras tanto, mantente alejada… De acuerdo?- El frio, el descenso brusco de temperatura y los pequenos copos de nieve alrededor de las dos, no disimulaba el temor de Elsa.

Anna sólo asintió con la cabeza y lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos. No eran lágrimas de dolor, y sí de vergüenza. No quería esconderle nada a su hermana, pero el miedo por su reacción y la de Kristoff al saber que había ido en busca del ex príncipe, la aterrorizaba.

Ambas se abrazaron con el mismo cariño que lo hacían siempre. Elsa le limpió las lágrimas y siguieron hacia la puerta principal en busca de los carruajes. Este día seria distinto a todos los que ellas habían vivido antes... Un paseo por el Pueblo seguidas de dos comitivas y un almuerzo al aire libre rodeadas de personas que apenas conocían... Aquello prometia!


	8. Chapter 8

Aí va un capitulazo para ustedes! Capitulazo por el tamaño... por el contenido, queda a vuestro critério! xD Espero que os guste! Gracias por leer! :)

* * *

><p>Todo corrió bien durante el paseo por el pueblo, los habitantes saludaban y aplaudían a sus altezas. Se escuchaba música y estaban todos en las calles, como si de carnaval se tratase. Elsa sonreía contenta al ver el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo por su pueblo y su gente. Anna y Kristoff saludaban al público entre abrazos y mimos. En los demás carruajes, los otros regentes hacían el mismo gesto.<p>

Saliendo de las cercanías de Arendelle, llegaron a las praderas donde montarían el picnic; el clima aún era templado y reposado, aunque a veces se levantaban suaves brisas frías. Todo favorecia el momento! El ambiente, el tiempo, el paisaje, el humor de los invitados e incluso el de Elsa.

Nada más bajar del carruaje, la reina de Arrendelle ordenó a los cocheros que preparasen los manteles y toallas para que pudieran sentarse en el pasto. Todos ayudaban distraídos, mientras la reina miraba de un lado a otro, buscando "cierta princesa".

-Buscas algo, majestad?- Susurró la pelirroja a la nuca de Elsa, acerándose por detrás.

-Hola!- Se volteó de un sobresalto. –Sí, te estaba…-

-Buenos días su majestad!- Interrumpió Elinor. –Mi hija me ha comentado su deseo de sentarnos a vuestro lado durante el picnic, será un honor acompañarles.- Terminó educadamente, pero estaba ansiosa por seguir escuchando lo que comentaban antes de acercarse, así que siguió al lado de ambas sonriente.

Mérida y Elsa no sabían bien que hacer, las dos estaban sonrojadas a más no poder e intentaban desviarse la mirada.

-Bueno, pongámonos cómodos! Sentaos, por aquí!- Señaló Anna que llegaba de repente.

Todos obedecieron. Kristoff, Elsa, Mérida, Elinor y Anna componían un pequeño semicírculo en el piso alrededor de un gran mantel de cuadros con varios cestos de comida sobre él.

La tarde fue transcurriendo tranquila y agradable. Elsa y Mérida a veces intercambiaban miradas seguidas de cortas sonrisas, y de vez en cuando Mérida le sacaba la lengua o le piscaba un ojo a la reina, como si de dos niñas pequeñas se tratase.

Todo proseguía normal hasta que, Anna, un poco apartada de los demás, le contaba a Kristoff qué le pasó la noche anterior. Bueno, o casi todo…

-…Fue entonces cuando me llevé un susto de muerte! Miré hacia dónde venía el ruído, venía de la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana... Me acerqué con miedo de que estuviera em peligro! Pero al aproximarme en seguida noté que era sólo la estruendosa carcajada de Mérida! Jajajaja- Rió la princesa sin darse cuenta de que todos los demás se habían quedado perplejos y sin saber qué hacer, decir o pensar. Incluso Kristoff y Elinor. Ésta, notó la extrañeza en la cara del montañés y las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas de las protagonistas de la historia de Anna, así que tragando fuertemente el vino que tenía en la boca, intentó romper el clima de desconcierto.

-Ah sí! Su majestad fue muy atenciosa atendiendo mi pedido! Gracias por no dejar sola a mi hija cuando me retiré y acompañarla a nuestros aposentos luego reina Elsa!- Exclamó intentando hacer con que las dos le siguieran el juego.

Elsa de pronto cambió el rubor por um pálido asustado en su rostro, y como en un reproche, miró a Mérida exigiendo respuestas. Ésta sólo se encogió de hombros y completó –Sí es cierto, aún no le he agradecido debidamente. Gracias por su amabilidad, majestad.-

Elsa, que ahora estaba asustada, intrigada por la respuesta de Elinor y nerviosa por la situación, sólo logró decir un simple "no hay de qué".

_Le ha contado a su madre sobre lo nuestro? Le ha dicho a la reina de Escocia algo que me pudiera comprometer? O a mi trono!? _Empezaba a divagar Elsa. Durante el resto de la estancia en la pradera, el clima se volvió más frio y brisas más fuertes azotaban los allí presentes. La reina de Arendelle ya no conseguía pensar en otra cosa más que en la reacción de Elinor, y eso le dejaba insegura. Los invitados empezaron a reunir servilletas y sombreros que volaban por el viento con una facilidad tremenda, a lo que Anna, sintiendo que todo era fruto del estado de ánimo de su hermana, intervino.

-Elsa, cálmate! Vas a hacer con que tengamos que irnos! Y tenemos visitas…- Completó diciendo con la boca medio torcida y señalando con los ojos el remolino helado que pasaba por los manteles de las demás comitivas. La reina intentó detenerse al instante, pero sabía que no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo más.

-Pídeme que haga una demonstración!- Dijo ella con voz baja.

-Qué?- Preguntó la princesa confusa.

–Tú sólo pide que demuestre mi magia… rápido!- Le pidió Elsa.

Anna se levantó al momento y en voz alta dijo a todos,

-Os gustaría que su majestad, la reina de Arendelle, os hiciera una demostración de su hermosa magia?- Finalizó entusiasmada.

Todos se miraron extrañados y un poco asustados, pero al ver que sería algo controlado, algo que la reina haría por su propia voluntad, asintieron y pidieron la demostración.

-Muy bien! Que así sea!- Dijo Elsa intentando parecer segura en su tono de voz. Se puso de pie.

Con un delicado movimiento de manos, las alzó hacia arriba, formando columnas de hielo enormes, adornadas con la simbología noruega típica del lugar. Un grueso suelo de echo de hielo, empezó a levantarse debajo de los pies de los presentes y como en un piscar de ojos, estaban a cinco metros del suelo, todos boquiabiertos, viendo cómo Elsa construía un pequeño palacio de hielo, pequeño, pero precioso. Sus paredes y columnas eran del color de sus ojos, um azul cielo cubría toda la extensión de aquel castillo. Era como uno real, tenía un Salón del Trono, aunque éste, no tenía trono alguno, si no uma hermosa fuente que esculpia uma figura delicada en su centro. Era simplemente maravilloso lo que Elsa podia hacer con sus manos en unos cuántos minutos.

Terminada la construcción, las comitivas empezaron a curiosear el lugar, bajando y subiendo escaleras, preguntando si era seguro, si no se descongelarían las piezas. Elsa los seguía divertida y respondía sus preguntas, asegurándoles que ese hielo sólo se derretía si así ella lo ordenara.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo todos del castillo de hielo. Una vez fuera, Elsa se volteó hacia el mismo se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie dentro de él, y uniendo sus manos, hizo con que la construcción se aglomerara en el aire en forma de copos de nieve, y de una palmada los disolvió.

Aplaudieron maravillados! La reina recibió elogios y felicitaciones por tamaña proeza, los invitados le comentaban como se alegraban de que ella usara sus poderes con buena fe y eso le reconfortó bastante. Sin embargo, se volteó de nuevo a buscar esa princesa que la tranquilizaba aún más, y en medio de la multitud, pudo ver los ojos de Mérida fijamente puestos sobre ella. Expresaba admiración, sorpresa y orgullo. Sí, estaba orgullosa de ver cómo Elsa "presumía" de quien era, sin temer a las represalias. La reina le dedicó con una sonrisa e hizo un movimiento agachando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Después de todo, Mérida le había estado encorajando estos últimos días.

Poco después, volvieron al castillo en los carruajes y determinaron la hora de la cena.

Llegaba el último banquete, el banquete de despedida. A la tarde siguiente, las comitivas embarcarían y tomarían rumbo a sus países. Esta noche debería ser la más tranquilizante para Elsa, ya que Arendelle volvería a la normalidad, sin aglomeraciones en el palacio o fiestas hasta altas horas de la noche, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario.

Un dolor como una punzada le encogía el pecho y hacía que el corazón le palpitara mucho más rápido de lo normal. No podía creer lo rápido que había sucedido todo, lo rápido que se habían pasado esos tres días y, lo rápido que Mérida consiguió despertarle tal sentimiento, el cual no quería dejar de sentir.

Durante la cena, el ambiente estuvo frio e inquietante, los integrantes de las comitivas hablaban entre ellos, pero en la extremidad de la gran mesa, se podía observar a una Elsa distante, preocupada, más que nada se le notaba el mal humor por las finas placas de hielo que dejaba sin querer al tocar su parte de la mesa, y por la escarcha acumulada en el respaldar de su sillón.

Aunque Anna consiguiera animar a su hermana a ratos, al momento siguiente, la reina ya estaba de nuevo metida en sus pensamientos, imaginando cómo iba a seguir de ahí en adelante, cómo iba a "detener" lo que sentía por la princesa de Dunbroch.

A unos metros de ella, Mérida la miraba preocupada, sabía lo que la reina estaba pensando, pues ella había hecho lo mismo toda la tarde. Después de volver del picnic, Mérida empezó a agobiarse, quedando bloqueada por los mismos pensamientos de Elsa, así que decidió escaparse un rato a las afueras del reino y, montada en Angus, salió galopando lo más rápido que pudo, para poder esclarecer su mente. Talvez así, se le ocurriría alguna idea para resolver su situación, por lo menos a corto plazo.

Después de la cena, todos se dirigieron al salón de estar, donde les esperaba una velada tranquila, con vino y música de piano de fondo. Era un salón enorme también, un poco menos iluminado que los demás, estaba amueblado con varios sillones y sofás estratégicamente posicionados y cómodos. Una chimenea brillaba a fuego bajo al fondo y, a su derecha, un precioso piano de cuerda negro, tocado por un músico real.

Se fueron acomodando y cogiendo sus tazas, Anna y Kristoff habían ocupado intencionalmente un sofá de dos plazas cerca del piano. Mérida se había sentado en un cojín en el suelo, al lado de una silla mecedora, dónde estaba sentada su madre Elinor. Elsa se ocupó de sentarse en un sillón en medio de la sala.

-Mamá, creo que tenemos que hablar… Necesito que me expliques porqué nos excusaste antes en el picnic frente a la hermana de Elsa y Kristoff.- Mérida consiguió decirlo después de toda la noche planeando cómo hacerlo.

-"La hermana"? "Elsa"? Me parece que te has saltado las clases de protocolo que te he estado dando durante los últimos… 17 años!?- Respondió Elionor fingiendo estar molesta, aunque en realidad sólo quería desviar el tema.

-Mamá por favor! Ahora no!- Refunfuñó la pelirroja. –Esto es serio, quiero saber qué se estaba o está pasando por tu cabeza para que hicieras aquello.

Elionor se vió sin salida. Suspiró y creó valor para empezar a hablar.

-Cariño, sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos y que independiente de lo que dicten nuestras leyes y tradiciones, y de que obviamente tu vayas contra todas ellas, vamos a intentar apoyarte en lo que nos sea posible.

Mérida la miraba cada vez más confundida. No sabía dónde su madre quería llegar.

-Hija, soy una reina ya de avanzada edad, sabia por los años, y sabes que no se me escapa detalle, principalmente cuando se trata de mi hija… Por lo que la afectuosa relación que la reina y tu habéis entablado, no se me ha pasado por alto.-

La pelirroja tragó en seco mientras un rubor inoportuno le subía a las mejillas.

-No quiero asustarte, ni darte demasiadas alas cariño. Pero quiero avisarte, de que esto no suele salir bien. No es algo que los demás esperan de una princesa heredera y de una reina vigente.-

-Renunciaría a mi legado por ello mamá.- Dijo Mérida levantando la cabeza y en un tono un poco temeroso por la reacción que tendría su madre.

-Es típico de ti hija… No me esperaba menos!- La princesa la miró aún más confusa. –Pero he de advertirte que en asuntos del corazón, la rebeldía no es la solución…

Silencio…

-Eres muy joven Mérida, dejaré que vivas este… "momento" si lo haces con cautela y lo mantenéis en secreto, ya que de lo contrario, podría perjudicar a Elsa y su reino, y no creo que quieras que eso acurra. Pero necesito que entiendas que esto será complicado y que cuánto más te involucres, más difícil será luego para salir de ello. Mantén los pies en el suelo Mérida y piensa que un día tendrás que cumplir con tus obligaciones reales, y ella también, ambas en sus respectivos países…-

Más pesados silencios…

-Sólo quiero evitar que te lastimes Mérida. Pero mientras el tiempo pasa despacio… Tenéis mi bendición.- Finalizó Elionor sonriéndole con aires de aprobación y orgullo.

-Gracias mamá! Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos y prometo cumplir con mis deberes…- Otro poquito de silencio. Mérida abrazaba a su madre en señal de agradecimiento, pero levantó la cabeza y se apartó un poco, diciendo, -Sin embargo, ya que hemos tenido esta conversación, quería pedirte una cosa…-

La reina se esperaba algún disparate, ya conocía a su hija.

-Dentro de dos días celebramos el comienzo de la fiesta vikinga del fuego, el "Up-Helly-Aa", y ya que cada año vienes distintos reinos a conocer nuestras tradición, pensé que para este años, se podía implementar el reino de… Arendelle para las comemoraciones…?-Preguntó casi cerrando los ojos por completo y haciendo una mueca con la boca, como si ya tuviera el "no" como respuesta.

Elionor la miró pensativa, en su interior quería que su hija disfrutara y fuera feliz, pero, por otro lado, sabía que seguir alimentando la aproximación de la reina con su hija sólo le traería problemas, a las tres.

-Mérida, no sé si es buena idea, acabo de decirt…- antes de finalizar fue interrumpida por su hija,

-Sólo necesito unos días más con ella mamá! Por favor…

No pudo con la expresión de perrito abandonado que le hacía Mérida y le respondió corta y seca –Tendríamos que consultarlo con su majestad y no es seguro de que pueda ir, además…- Nuevamente fue interrumpida. –Gracias mamá! Gracias! Y el fuerte abrazo de Mérida, la reconfortó.

-Ve hablar con ella hija, adelántale el asunto. Mañana temprano retomaremos la conversación junto a la reina. Ahora ve! Sácala de aquí para que podáis hablar en privado. Yo trataré de distraer a los demás invitados tocando y cantándoles una de nuestras más entretenidas canciones.- Y soltándose de sus brazos, le guiñó el ojo y se encaminó hacia el piano. –Me permite caballero?-

Se escuchaba a la reina de Escocia rogar desde lejos mientras se encaminaba hacia el piano.

Rápidamente Mérida se levantó y con disimulo se paró entre las puertas del salón dónde se encontraban y el pasillo. Emitió un pequeño estallido con la boca para llamar la atención de Elsa y cuándo ésta se percató, la princesa le hizo una señal con la mano para que saliera de ahí y fuera a su encuentro.

Así hizo la reina. Se levantó despacio, y viendo como nadie le prestaba mucha atención, excusó su retirada y salió del salón.

Ando un poco por el pasillo buscando a la princesa de Dunbroch pero no la veía.

-Mérida! Mérida dónde estás!?- Decía en voz baja. De repente, fuertes brazos le taparon la boca y la rodearon por la cintura, jalándole hacia adentro de una pequeña habitación sin ocupar, dónde sólo se veía una mesa de escritorio y dos sillones enfrente gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la terraza.

-Me has asustado Mérida! No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás! Te podría haber congelado…- Exclamó la reina alterada.

-Pero no lo has hecho! Tranquila…-Dijo la pelirroja en tono bromista. -Perdóname, evitaré hacerlo.- Finalizó.

Elsa sólo se cruzó de brazos y le preguntó curiosa, -Qué quieres? Para qué me has traído aquí?

-Necesito decirte algo.-

Elsa no veía nada más que las sombras de los pocos muebles en aquella habitación, pero los ojos azules de Mérida llegaban a ser perturbadores de tan iluminados que se veían, de tanta belleza que emanaban.

-Dímelo bailando.-

-Qué?- La pelirroja se quedaba en shock y Elsa sólo consiguió soltar una risa traviesa.

-Que bailes conmigo Mérida! Hace tiempo que vengo queriendo sacarte a bailar.- Desde ahí se escuchaba perfectamente la música cantada y tocada al piano por la reina Elionor.

-Yo… eeh, no sé bailar bien Elsa, no es que lo haya practicado mucho!-

-Shhh…- Le callaba la reina poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios. –Tú sólo habla, y déjate llevar por la música.-

Elsa agarró una de las manos de la princesa y se la puso en su cintura. Dejó caer una de sus manos en el hombro de la princesa y con la otra sujetó con firmeza la mano de Mérida que quedaba libre.

El ritmo calmo ayudaba en los movimientos. _Un paso para ya, otro para ca… No era tan difícil al fin y al cabo_, pensaba la pelirroja.

-Qué es lo que me querías decir?- Preguntó Elsa sin desviar la mirada de los hechizantes grandes ojos de Mérida.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a Escocia.-

Pausa. Una larga pausa seguida de la expresión de confusión de la reina. Ésta, dejó de bailar al momento.

-Mérida…-

-Serán sólo cuatro días Elsa! Pasado mañana empezamos las celebraciones de nuestra fiesta anual del fuego, es cuando celebramos la llegada de los vikingos a nuestras tierras colonizando Escocia y pensé que ya que los vikingos provenían de Noruega, Arendelle sería un excelente visitante este año. Es la unión de tu pueblo con el mío Elsa, qué mejor ocasión para conocer mi reino? Y… para estar un poco más de tiempo juntas…- Finalizó tímidamente nerviosa, esperando una respuesta.

De nuevo una incómoda pausa. Al mismo tiempo, el suelo empezaba a crujir bajo los pies de ambas; rápidamente, la expresión en el rostro de Elsa cambió a la angustia, y del techo nascían estalactitas de hielo grueso. Mucho frio…

-Mérida, -Se recompuso. – No puedo simplemente dejar a mi pueblo y abandonar mi puesto.- Dijo fría e indiferente.

-No te pido que lo hagas para siempre Elsa, te repito que serán solamente tres o cuatro días! Además, ya lo he hablado con mi madre y también cree que una buena idea y…-

-Ni tres, ni dos ni uno Mérida!- La interrumpió alterada la regente de Arendelle. –No ves que soy la reina? No puedo simplemente comportarme como una niña pequeña mimada y dejar de lado mis obligaciones reales por un "capricho amoroso"!-

Las pausas perturbadoras se habían hecho comunes en esta conversación.

-Así que yo soy una niña pequeña y mimada por querer pasar más tiempo contigo, y eso es lo nuestro para ti… Un "capricho amoroso".- Expresó muy molesta la princesa.

Elsa se detuvo un momento, se había dado cuenta del mal uso de las palabras que había elegido.

-Gracias por tus aclaraciones Elsa, me alegro de que haya sido hoy y ahora. Mejor así, antes de que esto fuera a más.-

La princesa de Dunbroch salió como un tornado del salón, furiosa e inconformada por el tratamiento que le había dado la reina. No conseguía creer que para ella, Mérida hubiera sido sólo un capricho, un "pasatiempo"?

Elsa se quedó un rato más en la habitación, sentada de espaldas a la puerta. Ahora pequeños copos de nieve la rodeaban y caían lentamente sobre el piso, las paredes ya totalmente cubiertas de hielo reflejaban la tristeza de la reina y su arrepentimiento por haber sido tan dura y fría con Mérida. _Espera… qué quiso decir con "ya lo he hablado con mi madre…?" _Se preguntaba Elsa. Confusión, desolación, arrepentimiento, un turbillón de sentimientos aglomerados en un salón frio, cubierto de hielo y solitario… Como ella.

* * *

><p>Estoy un poco atareada estos días, pero intentaré postar outro cap mañana aunque sea por la noche ; gracias de nuevo por leer! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Buahh perdonen la demora en postar! He tenido unos días bastante aljetreados! xS No lo mencioné en el cap anterior, pero la fiesta del Up-Helly-Aa realmente existe en Escocia :D es uma fiesta donde (como cuento en el cap) se conmemora la llegada de vikingos noruegos a Escocia, siendo ellos los primeiros a colonizar el país! Fanfic tb es cultura people! ;P jejeje... Ah outra cosa! El viaje desde Noruega a Escocia y vice versa NO dura três horas ni en broma! Pero tenía que utilizar un tempo médio/corto para poder darle sentido a la trama ;/ sorry! Espero que os guste este cap! Gracias por ler ^^

* * *

><p>En la sala de estar, dónde se reunían aún la mayoría de invitados, Elinor vio cómo su hija entraba con el semblante cambiado. Preocupada, se acercó a ella y pudo notar tímidas lágrimas salir de sus ojos. La abrazó reconfortándola.<p>

-Mamá, podemos irnos ya a nuestra habitación?-

-Estás segura? Aún es temprano y...- Elinor se detuvo cuando vio que en los ojos de su hija, lágrimas amenazaban caer. -Mérida...-

-No a va a venir mamá… Me equivoqué.-

-Te advertí que podría pasar cariño.- La reina apoyó su mano en el hombro de Mérida y ambas se direccionaron a la puerta del salón, retirándose a sus aposentos.

-Creo que es demasiado pedirle que se ausente de su cargo por unos días. No? Si te lo pidieran, tú aceptarías mamá? Crees que seria mucho abuso? También crees que no podrías?-

Elinor estaba sin palabras, le dolía ver a su hija con el corazón roto, pero debía ser firme y clara con ella, no podría crearle falsas ilusiones. Pero tampoco queria derrumbarla aún más.

-Tranquila, puede que haya sido demasiado brusco para ella. Ten en cuenta que la reina nunca había salido de este palacio hasta poco tempo atrás, estou segura de que todo esto es demasiado para ella, incluyendo vuestra aproximación, hija... Sé que eres la primera persona con la que Elsa se involucra... románticamente.- Las mejillas de Mérida se encendieron de sobremanera, no conseguia reterner la mirada hacia su madre. -Há estado bajo mucha presión estos días... Dále tempo cariño. Esta noche recapacitará y se calmará. Seguro que mañana retoma el asunto conitgo, aunque sea para disculparse por su rigor durante vuestra conversación.- Concluyó Elinor intentando suavizar la situación. –Ven, durmamos. Mañana pensaremos en algo, te lo prometo.-

Al cabo del rato, Elsa volvió a la habitación de estar, dónde ya sólo se encontraban un par de hombres charlando en pie, listos para irse a sus aposentos y Anna, que junto con Kristoff, se habían quedado dormidos en aquel sofá, ambos con la boca abierta y recostados el uno sobre el otro. La rubia no pudo dejar de notar la felicidad y el calor que emanaban los dos juntos. Esa escena tan tierna la hizo sonreír, y al mismo tiempo pensar que, talvez (ahora), ella nunca podría disfrutar de momentos como ese.

Se acercó a ellos despacio, y llamó a su hermana con delicadeza.

-Anna… Anna cielo, despierta, vamos, te llevaré a la alcoba.-

La pequeña se estiró con pereza, se frotó los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa. Elsa le devolvió el gesto lo mejor que pudo, pero no fue lo suficiente como para que su hermana pequeña no se diera cuenta de la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Ocurre algo Elsa? Estás bien?- Preguntó la morena preocupada.

En ese momento, Kristoff se despertó con un bostezo, y viendo que las dos hermanas lo estaban encarando, se tapó la boca avergonzado.

-Perdón majestades!- Se disculpó.

-Vamos! Os acompañaré a vuestros aposentos.- Les decía Elsa mientras se levantaban del pequeño sofá.

Kristoff les dio las buenas noches a las regentes y se dirigió a su alcoba, alejándose por el pasillo.

-Anna- Llamó Elsa. –Podrías quedarte en mi habitación esta noche? Necesito hablar contigo de algo.-

La princesa quedó sorprendida por el pedido, pero notó que su hermana aun llevaba la misma expresión angustiada en su rostro.

-Claro! Será como cuando éramos niñas! Haciendo fiestas pijama y pasando las noches en vela!- Intentó animar la princesa.

Elsa le sonrió un poco más aliviada y ambas entraron en la habitación de la reina. Ésta no sabía por dónde empezar, quería contarle sobre la pequeña charla que tuvo con Mérida, pero no se anduvo con rodeos y fue directo al asunto.

-Anna, "la comitiva" de Escocia me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su reino, para conmemorar unas fiestas locales que por lo visto tienen que ver con nosotros, noruegos. La fiesta vikinga del fuego, el "Up-Helly-Aa"…

La princesa la escuchaba entusiasmada, pero Elsa no dijo nada más y calló.

-Vale… y?- Preguntó la pequeña.

-Cómo que "y?" Anna! Que no puedo ir! Que no puedo dejar el reino solo o dejar que se acumulen mis obligaciones reales…-

Elsa seguía excusándose, argumentando el por qué no podría ir. Anna la miró con expresión de pereza, pasando los ojos por alto y soltando um bostezo. La reina cayó en sí, callándose por unos instantes.

-Entonces para qué me has llamado aquí Elsa?- Elsa quedó sin palabras, no sabía qué responder. -Si tenías claro desde un principio que "no puedes" ir, para qué querías hablarlo conmigo?-

Elsa se molestó un poco por la impertinencia de la pequeña y antes de que pudiera hablar, las paredes comenzaron a crujir por el hielo que empezaba a forrarlas, y una leve ventisca se levantaba sobre ellas.

-No te enojes hermana! A ver! Sinceramente, qué es lo que quieres Elsa? Qué quieres hacer de verdad?-

Elsa la miró contemplativa, y como en una fracción de segundo, el hielo y la ventisca disminuyeron considerablemente.

-Yo no… no sé Anna…!- Reluchó la rubia.

-Sí lo sabes Elsa, piensa un poco más.-

-Quisiera ir pero…- Finalmente, Elsa se abrió con Anna y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Perfecto! Pues ahora yo te diré los motivos por los cuales deberías ir!-

La pequeña de las hermanas empezó a hablar, convenciendo a Elsa de que tres días no serían gran cosa, que las comitivas ya se irían y que Arendelle volvería a la tranquilidad habitual, le decía que ella estaba perfectamente preparada para asumir su cargo como regente en la ausencia de su hermana mayor, pues se había preparado para ello toda su vida. Que no estaría sola, si no rodeada de guardias, chancilleres, consejeros reales que le ayudarían con los asuntos más "pedantes" y que Kristoff no se separaría de ella durante esos días. Además de todo eso, sería una buena ocasión para firmar alianzas con un país tan poderoso, militarmente hablando, como Escocia.

Todos los argumentos parecían tener lógica y más que nunca, Elsa veía como su hermana menor demostraba una madurez y sabiduría dignas de una regente.

-No va a pasar nada, Elsa.- Finalizó la princesa.

Esas palabras hicieron la hicieron estremecer, pues Anna había pronunciado las mismas palabras que su padre dijo antes de que embarcara con su madre en el fatídico viaje que les quitaria la vida. Elsa estaba en pánico de nuevo, un pequeño remolino de aire frio y nieve la rodeaba.

-No te tortures más Elsa… Tranquila, tranquila! –Decía la pequeña. –Te quiero!-

Elsa se dejó llevar por el abrazo que le daba su hermana menor, los que sólo esos le hacían volver a la realidad y calmar sus ánimos. De pronto, toda la ventisca y el hielo desaparecieron por completo.

-Convocaré una reunión ahora mismo!- Dijo Elsa animada.

-Ahora mismo!? A estas horas!? El chanciller te va a querer matar...- Anna vio demasiado extraña la reacción de Elsa, pero dejó que el entusiasmo la contagiara y se dejó llevar.

La reunión no duró mucho, pues sólo tenía que dictar las tareas de los empleados durante esos días en el castillo e instruir a los chancilleres y consejeros que auxiliaran a Anna en todo lo que necesitara, pues ella estaría al mando en su ausencia.

Cuando finalizaron todos los trámites, ambas regresaron al cuarto de Elsa y quedaron dormidas allí mismo, exactamente como cuando eran niñas.

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa mal podía esperar por encontrar a Mérida y hacerle saber de su cambio de opinión. Estaba entusiasmada, pero realmente no sabía si la princesa de Dunbroch aceptaría hablar con ella después de haberla tratado de la forma que lo hizo horas antes.

Todos se reunieron en el salón comedor para tomar el desayuno. Mérida había decidido no bajar a desayunar; por más que su madre se lo había pedido, se recusó a tener que encarar a Elsa durante un buen rato mientras comían, sin al menos poder decirle unas cuántas cosas a la cara. Elsa en seguida de percató de la ausencia de la voluptuosa melena pelirroja y claro, sabía muy bien el por que. _Aún debe estar molesta... Muy molesta, seguramente! _Pensaba la reina mientras buscaba en la expresión de Elinor alguna pista sobre el estado de "su" princesa...

Anna, sentada a uno de los lados de Elsa, miraba a la misma de reojo de vez en cúando, notando cada vez más la preocupación e inseguridad en el rostro de su hermana. En un intento de darle ánimos, le sonrrió cogiéndola de la mano y guiñándole el ojo. La reina estaba distante y tardó un poco en responder al estímulo, pero entendió el mensaje y lo devolvió con una sonrisa nerviosa, apretando con fuerza la mano de su hermana pequena.

Al terminar, Elsa se dedicó a despedir la comitiva de Inglaterra, la cual sería la primera en desatracar del puerto. Después de que todos embarcaran, vió que el momento era oportuno y se dirigió hacia Elinor, la cual estaba acompañada de algunos súbditos.

-Con permiso alteza, me gustaría dirigirle unas palabras antes de su partida.- Dijo Elsa decidida y con la cabeza alta.

-Por supuesto majestad, prosiga.- Exclamó Elinor en su tono más diplomático.

-Supongo que vuestra hija le habrá comentado algo sobre el convite que me hizo anoche.-

Elinor ya estaba preparada para escuchar algo sobre ello, sabía que la reina querría hablar de lo ocurrido con Mérida, para bien o para mal.

-Sí, claro! Ambas discutimos el asunto antes mismo de mi hija hacerle la propuesta, majestad.- Dijo recelosa.

-Pues bien, me gustaría que reconsideraran el hecho de invitar la comitiva de Arendelle, alteza. Ayer me precipité y recusé el convite. Pero durante la noche estuve reunida con mis consejeros y mi hermana, la princesa de Arendelle, y quería hacerle saber que he cambiado de opinión.- Elsa terminó firme y decidida, sin hacerse notar el nerviosismo e inseguridad que la dominaban... Como era de esperarse.

La reina de escocia se detuvo un momento, realmente Elsa estaba dejando su cargo real, sus obligaciones como reina y lo que es más sorprendente aun, estaba dispuesta a dejar a su hermana menor sola, para poder estar unos días más con su hija… Claro que ella sabía el motivo real para que hiciera tal cosa, al fin y al cabo, de qué le importaban a la reina de Arendelle las fiestas tradicionales de otro país.

-Está bien su majestad.- Contestó Elinor claramente dudosa. –Usted será nuestra invitada de honor y haremos lo posible para que su estancia en nuestro reino sea de su agrado. Irá con embarcación propia o prefiere navegar en la nuestra, majestad?

-Si no le es de mucha molestia, me gustaría compartir su embarcación alteza, pues sólo iré acompañada de seis hombres de mi guardia real.-

_Seis hombres!?_ Se impresionaba la reina de Escocia. Bueno, dado el hecho de que tiene poderes congelantes y que no quería dejar a su hermana pequeña desprotegida, seis, era un número considerable.

-De acuerdo, que así sea entonces! Embarcaremos antes de la hora del almuerzo majestad.- Finalizó Elinor formalmente haciendo una reverencia y retirándose a los jardines.

Elsa buscaba a Mérida por todas partes, de un lado a otro del castillo pero, al darse cuenta de que no tendría ningún éxito, se dedicó a hacer los últimos preparativos para el viaje y a estar con su hermana, Kristoff y Olaf, al cual le había pedido que estuviera en el castillo durante esos días; toda ayuda posible era bienvenida.

Los cuatro estaban reunidos en un salón particular, dónde charlaban sobre cosas banales y jugaban al backgammon en una gran mesa redonda. Todo eso estaba hecho con el intuito de calmar los nervios de Elsa, pues desde la muerte de sus padres, ninguna de las hijas de los reyes se había atrevido a embarcar a la mar, ni siquera habían salido de aquel palacio. Lo más cercano a un viaje que Elsa y Anna podían recordar, era la escapada que hicieron a la montaña del norte durante el congelamento de Arendelle; una para aislarse y la otra para buscar a su hermana...

-Ha llegado la hora majestad.- Dijo uno de los empleados entrando en la habitación.

Todos se miraron medio llorosos y muy nerviosos. Anna y Olaf parecían los únicos optimistas y entusiastas del grupo, como ya era de esperarse.

Se dirigieron al embarcadero del puerto, trompetas y trombones sonaban para despedir a su majestad, la reina de Arendelle. Los habitantes aplaudían y se despedían moviendo las manos entre voces y lloriqueos de alegría. Hoy día, todos querían mucho y respetaban a su regente y a su princesa.

Los guardias hacían larga reverencia mientras la reina saludaba a su pueblo y a sus seres queridos. No sabía por qué pero un mal presentimiento le llenó el pecho de nuevo, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo estaba mal, pero ya era tarde para cambiar su decisión. Conteniendo el aire y expirando fuertemente, cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia adentro del barco.

El viaje no duraría más de tres horas y media, y aunque caminaba con la mirada alta y expresión decidida, la reina aún se veía nerviosa por el rastro de hielo que dejaban sus pasos sobre la madera de la rampa que la llevaba a la embarcación.

Todo parecía estar de acuerdo a lo planeado, todo parecía estar en calma. Apenas un detalle fallaba. Se habían olvidado todos de que el ex príncipe Hans seguía encerrado en el castillo…?

* * *

><p>Break Scene<p>

Desde la pequeña ventana enrejada del calabozo, Hans estudiaba todo el movimiento que había en el puerto; desde lo lejos, vio como Elsa entraba en el barco y dejaba desprotegido e indefenso el reino de Arendelle. Una sonrisa macabra se le dibujó en el rostro.

En ese momento, uno de los guardias reales se acercó a la celda dónde estaba encerrado y lo llamó en voz baja.

-Psssii! Señor! Le traigo nuevas noticias del otro lado, señor.- Dicho esto, el guardia puso en la mano de Hans una carta sellada, y en seguida se retiró rápidamente.

El muchacho giró la carta y sonrió al ver la parte de atrás, dónde solo se podía leer: _FROM WESELTON_.

-Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé!- Susurró el ex príncipe, y uma carcajada aún más inquietante salió de su boca.

* * *

><p>Bueeno no sé si os dejo demasiado claro lo que va a ocurrir de ahora en adelante peeero, os voy a tener que dejar con el sabor en boca pq este finde me voy a un "cortito" viaje y solo regresso el domingo... Intentaré postar otro cap hoy pero no prometo nada x(<p>

Espero que os haya gustado este cap y q eu sigáis la trama, pq va llegando a su objetivo xD Gracias de nuevo por leer y nos escribimos pronto!^^


	10. Chapter 10

Uoolaa a todos de nuevo! Después de três días de espera ( lo siento -_-' ), os dejo el cap nr 10! Personalmente me gusta mucho este capítulo pq explora bien los paisajes, climatologia y demografia características de Escocia, y yo soy fan de ella xD bueno no os cuento más y os dejo leer! Espero q os guste :)

Gracias por leer! ^^

* * *

><p>Apenas habían acabado de desatar amarras y pasar por las murallas poryuarias de Arendelle, cuando Elsa caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos de la carabela buscando un sitio para estar sola y resguardarse, así no correría el riesgo de congelarlo todo, o a todos.<p>

-Así que, al final decidiste venir…- Escuchaba de nuevo aquella voz familiar que le aceleraba el corazón, la que que su dueña, siempre conseguía cogerla por sorpresa. –No sé por qué diablos mi madre te ha dado el permiso de venir...? No le habrás hechizado con tu magia, verdad majestad?- Reprochó la princesa de Dunbroch.

Elsa se giró para encararla y soltarle una buena respuesta, pero al igual que hacía ultimamente, no lo pudo evitar y quedó unos segundos admirándola... El cabello de Mérida impresionaba a Elsa; siempre que veía la voluminosa melena rojiza moverse con el viento o incluso cuando algunos pocos mechones se interponían en la visión de Mérida escondiendo un poco su rostro, ella parecía perder el aliento, le cortaba la respiración, le fascinaba la diferencia entre ese cabello y el suyo. Podría decir que hasta le hacía gracia, de cierta forma la robusta cabellera.

Elsa intentó concentrarse de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi magia, sólo congela a la gente, princesa. Mi poder de convicción es mérito propio por los muchos años de práctica… Créeme, sé bien cómo convencer a la gente para que cumplan mis voluntades. Pero está bien, me merezco el ataque.- Respondió firme y elegantemente la rubia.

-Y encima de todo es petulante.- Balbuceó entre dientes la princesa y se cruzó de brazos.

La reina no pudo contener la risa y la soltó delante de Mérida. No sabía cómo ni por que, pero le encantaba el modo infantil y enfadón de la princesa cuando se llevaba una buena respuesta o cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería.

-Qué?- Preguntaba incómoda la pelirroja.

-Nada, nada, discúlpame Mérida!- Dijo Elsa aún aguantando la risa.

Se hizo una corta pausa en silencio.

-Cuándo me vas a perdonar y empezar a hablar conmigo de nuevo sin que me ataques?- Preguntó Elsa en un tono um tanto seductor.

-Cuando me pidas perdón por tu horroroso comportamiento de anoche.- Replicó la princesa sin mirarla y aun con los brazos cruzados.

Elsa cogió uma de las manos de la princesa y se la puso en el pecho, repitiendo el mismo gesto que había hecho aquella noche en el jardín al confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Esto, no puede ser sólo un "capricho amoroso"… Siento haberte dicho aquellas cosas anoche.-

Mérida la miró levantando una ceja, aún con cara de desaprobación.

-Pensaré en tu caso.- Replicó la pelirroja orgullosa.

-Oh vamos Mérida! Estoy en una carabela en medio del mar, yendo a un país desconocido, prácticamente sola! Estoy aquí, por ti…- Suspiró Elsa como en una súplica por um poco de consideración.

_Bahh qué más da! Tiene razón.. ha dejado su cargo real por mi, para estar conmigo. Ya se ha disculpado y tampoco quiero perder el poco tempo que tendremos… _Pensó Mérida. Además, no podría negarse mucho tiempo frente aquellos ojos azul celestes que la hipnotizaban, aquel rostro angelical que juraba ser más bello que el de Afrodita y aquella piel de seda blanca que moría por besar y tocar cada vez que la veía…

-Se te va a caer la baba, princesa…- Soltó Elsa divirtiéndose por la cara que estaba haciendo la pelirroja.

-Oh cállate, reina creída!- De un jalón, Mérida la atrajo hasta si por la cintura y le robó un salvaje beso, que instantes después le fue retribuido, pero de forma dulce y delicada.

Llegaba el atardecer y todos en la embarcación ya habían almorzado. Elsa lo pasó muy bien durante el manjar, escuchando historias y cantorías antiguas sobre los cuatro reinos que incluían Dunbroch. Los hombres de Escocia eran tipos robustos por su mayoría, brutos y toscos de forma general. Contaban sus anécdotas por mar y tierra siempre articulando demasiado y hasta poniéndose de pie frente a la mesa del comedor, como si estuvieran ensenando una obra de teatro.

La reina de Arendelle se estaba divirtiendo bastante, pero no dejaba de notar que Elinor, su anfitriona, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo demasiadas veces. Elsa entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo analizada y observada detalladamente. Fuera ese detalle, el viaje fue tranquilo y ella consiguió mantenerse distraída y calmada.

* * *

><p>Break Scene<p>

En el castillo de Arendelle, todo marchaba bien, por ahora… Anna hacía lo mejor que podía llevando tanta gente a su cargo. En sus pausas, ella y Kristoff jugaban a tirarse bolas de nieve que "cogían prestadas" del cuerpo de Olaf para romper la seriedad del trabajo. Parecía que realmente todos se habían olvidado de que Hans seguía allí.

Por lo tanto, en el calabozo, el ex príncipe no dejaba de mirar por la pequeña ventana, ansioso, aguardando algo que sabía que no tardaría…

* * *

><p>La carabela escocesa atracaba a la puesta del sol en el majestuoso puerto de Dunbroch. Por fin Elsa conocería el origen de aquella pelirroja que le robara el corazón.<p>

La arribada del barco fue ruidosa y muy conmemorada por los nativos. El sonido alto de tambores y gaitas enzurdecía el ambiente. Mujeres, hombres, niños y niñas gritaban animados el nombre del clan y de su reina, hasta que entre la multitud, dos filas de guardias daban paso a un hombre tremendamente grande, tenía el mismo color de cabello que Mérida y su porte físico era de asustar a cualquiera. Vestía piezas grotescas de piel, cuero y tela mezclados en colores verde y marrón, cosa que Elsa no extrañó em realidad, ya que la princesa y la reina la mayoría de las veces vistieron de verde durante su estancia en Arendelle, o como poco, sus vestidos y joyas lucían detalles en verde.

-Cariño!- Rugió el "gigantesco" hombre mientras abrazaba a Elinor.

–Jáhh! Mi pequeña arquera, ven aquí! Os echaba de menos!- Concluyó la gruesa voz.

Elsa estaba de piedra, no podía creer que aquel hombre era el regente de su reino, un hombre de casi dos metros de altura y por lo menos, metro y veinte de anchura. Ese era el padre de Mérida y rey de aquel lugar!?

-No te sientas pequeña Elsa! Tú eres gigante por tus poderes y mi padre por su tamaño!- Dijo la pelirroja en tono burlón, como si hubiera leído la mente de la rubia.

Allí mismo se hicieron las presentaciones formales entre el rey local y los invitados.

-Entonces, tú eres la que congeló todas nuestras cosechas y ríos!?- Preguntó el rey dejando a Elsa avergonzada.

-Sí, su majestad. Le ruego acepte mis más sinceras disculpas...- Contestó apiadada y haciéndole una reverencia.

-Hahaha es una broma mujer! Es de mi conocer que Elinor ya ha esclarecido todo esos temas contigo!-

-Fergus! Dónde están tus modales!? O el protocolo!? Por los cielos….!- Gruñó Elinor.

Elsa no consiguió evitar soltar una corta sonrisa divertida y luego agachó agacho la cabeza nuevamente.

-Reina Elsa, de Arendelle, majestad. Es un honor ser invitada a pasar los próximos días en vuestro reino.-

-Rey Fergus, del clan Dunbroch.- Se agachó hacia Elsa y le dijo al oído, -No se preocupe por los modales y protocolos conmigo joven reina, no son mucho de mi agrado, me gusta más tratar a mis invitados de manera más coloquial para hacerlos sentirse en casa.- Susurró el rey guiñándole el ojo.

Mérida reía a carcajadas trás de su padre, viendo la cara de espanto de Elsa mientras asimilaba lo ocurrido.

Tomaron rumbo a su castillo, Elsa rodeada por sus guardias y Mérida siguiéndola justo detrás montada en Angus; en seguida y por último, la comitiva de Islandia, la cual había sido también invitada ese año para asistir a la fiesta nacional. Durante el trayecto, Elsa quedaba maravillada por el paisaje que envolvía aquel reino. Con el oscurecer de la tarde, sus colores se veían oscuros y tenues, lo que le daba un aire de misticismo al local, pero cuando la última luz del día irradió la puesta del sol, Elsa vio como el ambiente cambiaba del místico al alegre y acogedor. Le proporcionaba una mezcla constante de colores y sensaciones que ella no supo describir para sí misma. Admiraba cómo la geologia y la flora eran diferentes a la de Arendelle. La tierras de Dunbroch estaba localizadas en un planalto montañoso, al igual que en su alrededor, se veían colinas, montañas y valles y acantilados gigantescos, cubiertos de un verde y grisáceo oscuro debido a que su superfície estaba cubierta de árboles y pasto, haciendo del entorno un ambiente totalmente natural y rústico.

Cuando llegaron a las murallas de la entrada del reino, los invitados de Arendelle quedaron admirándo por varios minutos aquel castillo. Era totalmente diferente a lo que habían visto en su país; se basaba en una construcción robusta y tosca de formas circulares. No lucía una arquitetura báltica como solía ser en Noruega, apenas se denotaba el uso de bloques medianos rectangulares de roca color grisáceo en su fachada y sus techos eran de madera y tejas oscuras. Elsa reconoció el estilo Normando y Renacentista en aquella construcción por lo que había estudiado, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver algo así en persona. Estaba completamente maravillada. Era verdad también que aquello no se veía como un castillo "real" noruego, pero imponía bastante, eso sí! Era gigantesco al igual que su rey.

Entraron en él y tal como lo hicieron, dieron de cara con el salón del trono, no mucho más colorido o adornado que su exterior, donde les esperaba una mesa enorme, abastecida con varios tipos de comidas, bebidas y postres, cada uno se veía más apetitoso que el otro. Si no fuera por las cabezas de ciervos, osos y jabalís que adornaban las paredes y las extremidades de la mesa, el gran salón luciría mucho más acogedor y agradable...

Fergus estaba posicionado en la cabecera de la mesa, Elinor a su lado derecho y Mérida se colocaba a su izquierda.

-Atención!- Pidió el rey.– A mitad de la frase, se quedó sin palabras al ver que todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia él. –Ehh… yo…ahm...-

Elinor, volteando los ojos por alto, se levantó de su asiento.

-Queremos dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados! Esperamos que la estancia en nuestro reino sea de vuestro agrado y que podamos finalizar las fiestas con éxito! Bienvenidos sean! Siéntanse y disfruten del manjar. –Concluía la reina.

Todos empezaban a acomodarse en las grandes sillas alrededor de la mesa cuando Elsa notó que Mérida le hacía señas con la mano, para que se sentara a su lado. Dudó un momento pero al fin cedió, así por lo menos estaría al lado de alquien conocido para reconfortarla.

La cena transcurrió igualmente bien que el almuerzo en el barco; fue incluso más divertido gracias a las travesuras que los trillizos, hermanos menores de Mérida, les hacían a unos pocos invitados por debajo de la mesa, incluso a su propio padre.

-No tenía ni idea de que tuvieras tres hermanos menores! Ha sido una sorpresa!- Recalcaba la rubia.

-Hay muchas sorpresas sobre mis tierras y mi gente esperándote en este viaje Elsa…- Respondió la princesa con aire misterioso y divertido. -Por eso quería tanto que vinieras!-

-Sólo por eso?- Elsa le miraba levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa un tanto depravada, esperando respuestas.

Mérida no dejó que el rubor de sus mejillas le impidiera de responder a la altura, así que sacando su lado más seductor respondió.

-La demás sorpresas se darán entre cuatro paredes y probablemente de noche, alteza... Debéis esperar hasta entonces!-

Elsa se sonrojó aún más que la princesa, agachó la cabeza y volvió a comer de su plato, evitando así la mirada provocante de Mérida.

Acabada la cena, todos fueron invitados a salir a la avenida principal del pueblo, para ver el desfile de apertura del Festival Vikingo del fuego. Se apresuraron por salir, y seguir los reyes de Dunbroch, cada uno de los regentes acompañados por su comitiva, pero Mérida no quitaba ojo a Elsa, la estaba vigilando, se sentía responsable por ella mientras estuviera allí, la estaba… cuidando. Cosa que ella misma extrañaba pues nunca antes había tenido que desempeñar tal tarea ni tenido esse tipo de obligación. Mérida notaba cómo ella misma se hacía más "mujer", más adulta cuando estaba con Elsa... Y eso le desconcertaba.

Llegaron al local, los invitados y los reyes locales tenían un stand en una plataforma alta de madera preparada para que pudiesen ver el desfile desde primera fila.

Elsa se veía nerviosa, pero no en un mal sentido, por lo contrario! Estaba entusiasmada, el interés por ver el desfile, por curiosear cada rincón de aquel precioso reino la mantenía inquieta y agitada; podía decirse que la reina, volvía a sentirse como una "niña"; lo que era totalmente comprensible ya que ni ella ni Anna habían salido de Arendelle a viaje, o siquiera del castillo... A no ser por la "excursión" hasta la montaña del norte en aquella época nevada.

De pronto empezaron a pasear por la avenida, hombres grandes y fuertes sujetando una antorcha encendida en cada mano, tirándolas hacia arriba y abajo como si no pesaran nada. Iban vestidos por unos trajes de pieles pesadas y que les cubría casi por completo sus cuerpos, incluso sus rostros. Mérida había hecho por dónde para sentarse de nuevo al lado de la reina de Arendelle y le iba explicando cada detalle, cada dato que conocía sobre el desfile. Por lo que la princesa le dijo, los hombres iban vestidos siguiendo el estilo de los "guizing", los primeros vikingos noruegos que colonizaron esas tierras.

La noche pasaba y el reino estaba despierto, las fiestas parecían no tener fin, pero los reyes y las comitivas ya se recogían hacia el castillo, ya que a la mañana siguiente habría más festividad por el pueblo.

Una de las empleadas reales acompañaba a Elsa hacia su alcoba, ésta le agradeció con una reverencia y cerró las puertas. La habitación era enorme, poco amueblada pero elegante. Una inmensa cama adornada con sábanas de seda celestes y almohadas de pluma de ganso le sacaron un suspiro de la reina.

-Por fin un descanso…!- Suspiró.

Terminada la frase, el forcejeo de la mazaneta de la puerta tomó a Elsa por sorpresa, ésta se puso en posición de ataque, lista para congelar lo que fuera que intentaba entrar y…

-Hey hey, baja las manos! Vas a acabar congelando a alguien!- Le advirtió la princesa de Dunbroch.

-Mérida! Por los dioses! Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir por favor, que no hagas eso! No me tomes por sorpresa! Puedo ser peligrosa cuando me asusto Mérida!

-Ya, ya, tranquila… Soy sólo yo!- Respondió la pelirroja divertida. –Te echaba de menos…-Finalizó.

Elsa dejó un soplo de aire escapar entre sus lábios mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. La verdad es que estaba cansada y quería un poco de paz, pero la presencia de Mérida también le daba cierto tipo de paz que no podría recusar...

-Yo también! Necesitaba un poco de tu abrigo… Pero no puedes estar aquí, te descubrirán!- Apuntó la reina.

-Estoy en MI castillo, en MI reino… Puedo hacer lo que me plazca!- Dijo la pelirroja acercándose demasiado a Elsa. La tomó por los puños levantándolos y pegándolos contra la pared.

-Tendré que mantenerte atada, majestad.- Le susurró Mérida al oído.

Elsa estaba extasiada por el contacto, se sorprendió al notar la fuerza de sus brazos, el aliento de la princesa en la parte superior de su cuello hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan.

-Por qué?- Consiguió preguntar en un suspiro.

-Porque, lo que te haré sentir ahora, va a despertar tus sentimientos más intensos, reina, y no puedo ni imaginar lo que eso puede acarrear.- Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

La pelirroja se aproximó aún más del rostro de Elsa, pero desvió la dirección de su boca hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, aplicándole leves mordiscos. Ésta sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y por reflejo, emitió un leve gemido al oído de la princesa.

Mérida no esperó un segundo siquiera y lanzó la reina contra la cama, se apoyó con las rodillas en el colchón, rodeando el cuadril de Elsa y dejó caer su peso sobre ella, sujetándole de nuevo los puños contra la cama, alcanzándole los lábios y besándole intensamente. Ésta se soltó con dificultad y agarró a la pelirroja por el pelo con una mano, y con la otra, su cintura, aun sin despegarse de su boca. El cuerpo de Mérida se estremeció ante el toque salvaje de la reina.

Toda la habitación empezó a helarse demasiado rápido y el pelo de la princesa se fue congelando poco a poco. Mérida reía ante la situación y se veía obligada a disminuir el ritmo a menudo, para que Elsa no congelara el cuarto (o a ella) por completo. La reina se ruborizada, muerta de vergüenza por lo que hacía involuntariamente. Pero la escocesa siempre conseguía tranquilizarla y desviarle la atención, haciendo con que volvieran a la acción.

Así estuvieron durante un tiempo, entrelazándose en medio a las sábanas, entre una mezcla de movimentos bruscos y delicados, parecían fundirse en una sola persona.

-Vas a conseguir acabar con mis fuerzas, princesa.- Susurró Elsa echándose a un lado, recostándose en el hombro de Mérida.

-Te quiero Elsa…-

Elsa se volteó hacia ella asustada e incrédula, la miró por unos segundos, pero Mérida no cambiaba su semblante sonrojado y enamoradizo.

-Estás bien? Qué te pasa?- Volvió a pronunciar la pelirroja.

La respiración de Elsa aumentaba al mismo tiempo en que el hielo por las paredes iba haciéndose más grueso. La princesa la miraba buscando respuestas pero sólo notaba la mirada perdida de la reina.

-N-no…no puedes decir algo así!-

-Algo como qué? Que te quiero...?-

Elsa asintió con la cabeza.

-Cómo que no puedo? Acaso no ves lo que nos está pasando? Lo que me está pasando!?- Reluchaba la pelirroja.

Si Elsa le temía a algo, era a comprometerse sentimentalmente, pues ya le había hecho daño más de una vez a la única persona que amaba, y no quería correr el riesgo de tener un segundo ser querido al que lastimar. Mérida intentaba dialogar.

-Por qué tienes tanto miedo a lo que eres Elsa!? Así no vas a conseguir controlar nada! Tienes que hacerte con ello, tienes que amar y dejar que te amen!-

Elsa la miraba, miraba a su alrededor, el hielo predominaba de nuevo, miraba sus manos y las escondía contra sí.

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre lo que sientes cuando estoy contigo? Argumentaba la princesa. –Pues yo también lo siento Elsa!-

Antes de terminar la frase, Mérida sujetó la mano de Elsa y la puso contra su propio pecho.

-N-no! No me toques!- Gritó Elsa desesperada.

Había prensado fuertemente sus parpados en el movimiento. De repente, se hizo silencio. Abrió los ojos despacio y notó que su mano aún estaba apoyada en el pecho de la princesa. Cuando enfocó la escena, soltó un ruido de horror.

Mérida respiraba con mucha dificultad y, bajo la mano de Elsa, se había formado una fina capa de hielo quebrantado, cubriendo parte del pecho de la princesa.

-Mérida!- Gritó asustada.

-Estoy bien, tranquila! Estoy bien!- Intentaba relevar la pelirroja. –No ha sido nada... No há sido... en el corazón…

De hecho, la mano de Elsa estaba un poco más arriba, pero aun así, el temor dominaba los ojos de la reina.

-Me conozco la historia de tu hermana… No va a pasar de nuevo, tranquila! Pronto esto se va a descongelar y…-

-Mérida, lo siento.- Le interrumpió Elsa temerosa y arrepentida.

Puso sus dos manos en el pecho de la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en la frente, y de pronto la capa de hielo se deshizo en el aire en minúsculos copos de nieve de un blanco resplandeciente.

-Woow… eso sí que ha sido una pasada!- Decía la princesa ya recuperándose.

-Tienes que irte…-

-Qué? Que estás diciendo?-

-Tienes que volver a tu habitación Mérida, lo siento.- Y de unos cuántos empujones levantó a la princesa de la cama, le dio su vestido y la empujó afuera de la habitación.

-No voy a ninguna parte Elsa! Ya lo has descongelado, no ves que estoy bien!? No me moveré de aquí!- Retrucó la joven en vano, pues con un movimiento de manos, Elsa creó una pequeña pero potente ventisca que obligó la joven a retroceder, tapándose el rostro y caminando de espaldas hacia la salida del cuarto.

El estruendoso ruido de las puertas de la habitación cerrándose en su cara dejó a Mérida inmóvil delante de la alcoba cerrada, sin entender muy bien qué demonios había pasado. Estaba cansada, con sueño y molesta, verdaderamente molesta, pues Elsa sólo sabía hacerla a un lado desde que empezaron su "romance secreto", y eso no era para nada la mejor manera de empezar una relación.

Se fue a su cuarto mosqueada y un poco perdida, repasando los detalles de la noche, pero el cansancio la venció y quedó dormida aún vestida en posición fetal, encogida por la frustración. Su historia con Elsa era una montaña rusa de sensaciones, pero estaba empezando a perder fuerzas para seguir con una relación de ese tipo, y no se lo haría esconder a Elsa al día siguiente...

* * *

><p>Lo siento por laslos fans de Mérida (me incluyo), pero Elsa tiene un carácter muy difícil de llevar y una personalidade muy fuerte... además de ser muy testaruda.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y no prometo nada, pero intentaré postar otro esta noche para remidimirme por la tardanza d estos días xD

Bsos y gracias por leer! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Outro cap en um mismo día! Dije que haría lo posible y aqui está! El onceavo capítulo para los apresurados jejeje... Espero que os guste pq, ahí viene um poco de acción!

Gracias por ler! ^^

* * *

><p>Elsa no pegaba ojo maldiciendo su poder y pensando en una forma de controlarlos aún más. Andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación repitiendo la usual frase "no has de sentir, no has de sentir"… <em>No he de sentir? Al diablo con esa maldita frase! No me ha ayudado nunca y no lo hará ahora! Además, ya es tarde, ahora sí que siento…<em> pensaba furiosa refiriéndose a lo que sentía por Mérida.

Cansada de estar trancada en aquel cuarto sin poder dormir, decidió levantarse para caminar en los jardines que había avistado en la parte trasera del castillo. Bajó las escaleras y pasó por la cocina para alcanzar la puerta de atrás, si saliera por la puerta principal, podrían verla.

Llegando a los jardines, se sentó en un pequeño banco de piedra en medio a columnas de plantas trepaderas y volvió a cavilar en sus pensamientos. Estaba triste, atemorizada y casi sin esperanzas sobre qué podría hacer para lidiar con su poder de la mejor forma, cuando, al levantar la mirada, avistó una mancha azul moviéndose despacio en el aire.

-Qué es eso?- Se preguntaba curiosa.

Elsa se acercó a la mancha azul flotante y cuando iba a tocarla, ésta desapareció. Pero al instante siguiente, vio que una fila de esas manchas azules se creaba en medio de los jardines. _Estas cosas han hecho un camino… necesito averiguar hacia dónde llevan!_ Pensó la reina demasiado decidida.

Fue caminando un poco más deprisa, siguiendo el rastro que dejaban las tales manchitas flotantes, a veces miraba hacia atrás pensando que no estaría muy lejos, ya que no había caminado mucho y de un golpe seco, paró y avistó a su frente una cabaña rural con una minúscula puerta, y cerca del pomo, otra de esas luces azules.

Se arriesgó a llamar y en el primer golpe, la puerta se abrió sola. Entró con cautela con las manos en posición de ataque, preparada por si algo salía mal.

-¿Hola?- Dijo en voz alta. –Hay alguien aquí?-

En cuanto terminó la frase, una figura bajita y rechoncha salió de la oscuridad de dentro de la cabaña.

-Joven reina, sea bienvenida! La estaba esperando.- Dijo una voz rota y envejecida.

-Quie-quien sois vos? Y cómo sabéis quién soy?- Elsa empezaba a temer.

-Soy alguien que puede cambiar su destino.- Dijo una señora muy baja, de pelo canoso y rasgos exuberantes. –Los fuegos fatuos la han guiado hasta aquí, no es cierto alteza?-

-No sé a qué se refiere.-Contestó Elsa dudosa.

-Las pequeñas luces azules majestad…-

Se hizo un silencio.

-Veo que hay algo en usted que desearía cambiar.- Continuó la anciana. –Veo… una magia poderosa, pero traicionera a veces! Y una infelicidad constante que le persigue aunque usted reluche a ello…- Predicaba la señora mientras movía el líquido dentro de un gran caldero negro. –Yo puedo ayudarte con ello joven, si así lo desea, claro.-

-Cómo? Qué podría hacer usted para detener mi poder!?- Elsa se tapó la boca rápidamente arrepentida. Le había confesado a la anciana que de hecho, tenía poderes.

La vieja le sonrió y siguió hablando.

-No te preocupes, los rastros de hielo y escarcha que estás dejando en mi cabaña, ya habían confirmado mi suposición.- Sonrió de nuevo, ahora aún más misteriosa.

Elsa miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la ligera nevada que había creado en el lugar.

-Dime pequeña… qué es lo que en realidad deseas?- Preguntó insistente la anciana.

Dicho esto, Elsa empezó a pensar y recordar situaciones en que su poder le había traicionado, mientras tanto, los pensamientos de Elsa se reflejaban rápidamente en el líquido del caldero, uno tras otro. La anciana miraba divertida y sin parar de mover un cucharón dentro de él.

-Yo… sólo quería poder no hacerle daño a las personas que amo…- Dijo la reina en voz baja y con un tono de tristeza.

En ese momento, la pequeña señora cogió un vaso de barro y despejó en él un poco del líquido de dentro del caldero con el cucharón.

-Perfecto!- Gritó la misma. Esto te ayudará a cambiar tu destino! – Se vanagloriaba la anciana.

-Es… Es seguro?- Preguntó Elsa confusa. –Cómo sabes que hará efecto? O que no me matará!?–

-Lo hará, criatura… Y no pretendo matarte, la gente guiada por los fuegos fatuos suelen necesitar mi ayuda, y eso es lo que intento hacer contigo también. De ahora en adelante, no tendrás que temer por dejar trasparecer tus emociones, no tendrás que contener ningún sentimiento! Podrás tocar sin miedo, abrazar sin miedo… acariciar y besar sin miedo…- La anciana sabía exactamente qué palabras usar con Elsa.

_Acariciar… tocar… sin miedos…_ Pensaba la reina esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y qué pasa si no sale como lo esperado?- Se detuvo un momento.

-Sabrás como encontrarme si lo necesitas, alteza.- Respondió cortamente la vieja.

Elsa miró el vaso y su contenido, tragó saliva un poco asustada y de un buche se bebió hasta la última gota.

-Pequeña, hay una cosa que debo…-

La anciana no pudo apenas terminar la frase cuando Elsa la interrumpió.

-Arghh! Esto es asqueroso! Como no funcione o me dé náuseas, juro que mandaré a que le corten la cabe…- Se detuvo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta al pequeño banco de piedra en los jardines del castillo.

_Maldita sea Elsa! Desde cuándo aceptas bebidas de extraños!? Es una bruja cielos! Por los dioses! En qué estaba pensando!? _Se regañaba a sí misma. Dejó el miedo que sintió al darse cuenta del "error" que había cometido e intentó calmarse para poder volver a su habitación.

Ya amanecía cuando la reina entraba al castillo, deambuló con cuidado para no ser vista, pero al llegar a su alcoba, vio que Mérida estaba de pie junto a la puerta con dos sirvientas, a las que parecía estar dando órdenes un poco alterada. Se aproximó a ellas.

-Elsa! Gritó desesperada la pelirroja. –Dónde te habías metido? Te estábamos buscando!- Recapacitó un poco… -Ahm…, disculpa mis modales alteza. Gracias chicas, estáis dispensadas.– Dijo dirigiéndose a las dos sirvientas que obedecieron retirándose del local con una reverencia.

-Estaba preocupada! No he dormido nada bien por lo que pasó anoche y a primera hora ya no aguantaba más, quería hablar contigo, llamé a tu puerta pero vi que no contestabas, entonces entré y…- Se detuvo fijándose en que la reina reía bajito.

-Oye no tiene gracia Elsa! Me has dado un susto de muerte sabías!?-

-Yo te echo de mi cama, y tú te mueres de susto, preocupada por mí… Creo que no te merezco.- Dijo la reina aún sonriéndole, mirándole fijamente, dejando trasparecer sin querer una mirada de deseo.

La princesa se ruborizó inmediatamente y agachó la mirada, lo que hizo que a Elsa le entrasen más ganas aun de abrazarla y llenarla de besos. El enfado y el dolor que sintiera por la noche, simplemente había desaparecido! Ella sabía que, como las veces anteriores, una disculpa de verdad por parte de la reina, y esa mirada que la derretía instantáneamente, le bastaban para remendar su corazón de azúcar…

-Perdóname… Estaba buscando una forma de controlar mi magia…-

-Y la has encontrado?- Preguntó la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados y con el semblante de enfado.

-Quisiera decir que sí, pero no estoy para nada segura!- Respondió Elsa un poco decepcionada.

Mérida extrañó el acontecimiento, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Elsa la cogió de la mano y la arrastró por el pasillo.

-Ven, vamos! Estoy hambrienta… Y tengo ganas de ver a los trillizos! Estarán ya despiertos!?- Decía la reina mientras andaba con rapidez junto a Mérida de su mano.

La princesa de Dunbroch notó que las manos de Elsa ya no tenían aquella temperatura casi insoportable, ahora estaban más bien… cálidas. Su tacto ya no era frio… _Qué demonios habrá hecho?_ Pensó.

Terminado el desayuno, los reyes dispusieron a sus invitados tiempo libre hasta la hora del almuerzo para que pudieran visitar el poblado y sus alrededores si lo deseasen.

-Ven conmigo!- Pidió Mérida a la reina de Arendelle.

-A dónde vamos?-

-A mi mundo, Elsa...- Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa traviesa.

Agarró a la rubia de la mano y la llevó casi a rastras por el impulso, saliendo con rapidez por la parte de atrás del castillo. Mérida colocó algunas manzanas y peras en la bolsa marrón que llevaba siempre con ella y fueron hacia los establos. Allí, ensilló a Angus, colgó la bolsa en su lomo y de un solo movimiento, levantó a Elsa por la cintura subiéndola al caballo. Esto había cogido a la reina por sorpresa, pero se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había congelado los hombros a la princesa. _Será que realmente ha funcionado?_ Pensó sorpresivamente encantada. En otro movimiento, Mérida subió al lomo del corcel y se situó justo atrás de la reina, acercándose lo máximo que pudo; sus muslos ladeaban las caderas y las piernas de la rubia, los brazos tendidos hasta la crina de Angus, atrapaban con fuerza su costado, su pecho estaba pegado a la espalda de la reina, y ésta podía sentir la respiración de la escocesa entre su cuello y nuca.

Angus trotaba rápido (pero no tanto como lo usual, pues la princesa quería ser delicada para con su acompañante), se adentraron por el bosque, y sin hacer ninguna pausa, Mérida se sacaba una flecha de su espalda y disparaba justo en el centro de una diana… No, dos dianas! Tres… cuatro… cinco, seis, siete! Elsa ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos blancos había acertado la pequeña arquera, no sabía de sus habilidades físicas, sólo la había visto bailar una vez… y muy malamente! Era totalmente una nueva Mérida para ella.

Se guardó el arco en la espalda, sacó su espada, y de un golpe cortó una pequeña rama a su derecha, que traía consigo una flor de pétalos blancos y suaves sombras en color celeste.

-Ambas sois preciosas, y sólo te mereces cosas que estén a tu altura, alteza.- Camelaba la pelirroja.

Elsa se sonrojó enormemente mientras recibía el alago; se puso la flor en el pelo, y acarició el muslo de Mérida en afán de agradecimiento, esto dejó que una sonrisa boba se le escapara al momento.

Cabalgaron por un sendero enorme cubierto de verde pasto que llevaba a la naciente de un valle, dónde Mérida bajó del caballo y se quitó los zapatos para entrar en el río. Elsa vio la actitud de la princesa como casi un acto de vandalismo, ella era noble, no debería andar descalza… Pero algo le hacía sentir una pizca de envidia… Ver a Mérida pateando el agua, sin zapatos que la privaran de sentir esa sensación, le hacía parecer tan dueña de sí, tan… libre!

Elsa seguía montada en Angus cuando un golpe de agua le atacó por la espalda! La pelirroja la tentaba a bajar y entrar en el juego pero ella se resistia, hasta que Mérida puso dos dedos en sus labios y emitió un sonido al que rápidamente el corcel respondió relinchando y tirando a Elsa de su lomo, haciéndola caer en el agua. Rendida (y encharcada), Elsa se vio obligada a correr tras la princesa para vengarse por haberle causado ese estrago. Sin embargo, la sensación del agua mojando su vestido, sus sapatos y pies y, el corretear detrás de Mérida le embriagaron de placer... La reina de Arendelle finalmente podia sentirse libre!

* * *

><p>Break Scene<p>

Al otro lado del mar del norte, Arendelle seguía tranquila. Anna estaba ya un poco aburrida de hacer de "regente" del reino y se preguntaba cómo su hermana sacaba tiempo y paciencia para lidiar con tantos asuntos y tantos problemas, (unos más graves que otros) al mismo tiempo!

Kristoff y Olaf no la dejaban sola ni un solo minuto, el joven montañés estaba, no perdiendo horas de trabajo, si no ganando horas al lado de la persona que más amaba, y mientras estaba en el castillo, era tratado como el pretendiente de la princesa así que, no se podía quejar…

Desde los calabozos, Hans no paraba de mirar hacia el mar que adentraba al puerto de la ciudad, expectante y nervioso. _Por qué diablos tardarán tanto!? _Pensaba con su semblante más siniestro, que asustaba a cualquiera.

-No lo puedo creer… Por fin llegan! Se acerca el momento!- Dijo para sí mismo.

A lo lejos, avistaba una tropa de infantería marítima de por lo menos tres carabelas armadas, con sus cañones ya fuera del casco.

Hans se agarró a las barras de la pequeña ventana, abriendo los ojos asombrado mientras reía satisfecho.

-Fuego!- Se escuchaba muy débilmente desde lo lejos. Seguidamente, se oyeron estallidos de cañón, los cuales empezaron arrasando a los barcos militares y de paseo atracados en el muelle de Arendelle, con el intuito de dejar al reino sin escapatoria por el mar.

-Fuego!- Se oyó de nuevo. Esta vez, los tiros de los cañones atingieron al pueblo, más precisamente, miraron hacia el castillo. No querían destruir el reino, pero sí hacer saber a su gente que estaban siendo atacados y que deberían ahora acatar y obedecer órdenes de quien les invadía.

El caos y la desesperación comenzaron a brindar en Arendelle. La gente se recogía a sus casas gritando y buscando sus familiares. En el castillo, sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro buscando abrigo, los guardias empezaban a formar líneas de ataque para el combate y Anna, Kristoff y Olaf habían quedado inmovilizados frente a tal acontecimiento.

-Rápido Anna! Tenemos que buscar un lugar para refugiarnos.- Gritaba Kristoff. Anna parecía no oír ni una palabra, mientras lágrimas de pánico y tristeza se escurrían por sus mejillas. -Anna! Tenemos que salir de aquí! Ahora!-

Anna vio la desesperación en los ojos de Kristoff y cayó en sí. Se cogieron de la mano y Olaf los siguió justo detrás.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras hacia los calabozos para salir por a parte trasera del castillo, pero cuatro guardias reales los detuvieron, amarrándolos y encerrándolos en la celda donde Hans se encontraba ya quitándose las amarras y saliendo de la misma.

-Tú!- Dijo Anna perpleja.

Kristoff miró la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Hans y lo entendió todo. –Miserable! Te voy a…- Antes que Kristoff terminara la frase, uno de los guardias lo hizo caer al suelo de un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la espada.

-Kristoff!- Gritó Anna desesperada.

En ese momento, varios soldados de las tropas invasoras entraban en el calabozo acompañados del Duque de Weselton. El que apenas se limitó a mirarlos con desprecio y pronunciar lo escrito en un pergamino que llevaba consigo.

"Como respuesta al pedido de socorro del décimo tercero heredero de las Islas de Sur, príncipe Hans, yo, Duque de Weselton, declaro que el reino de Weselton acepta intervenir en el caso para evitar los abusos por mando de la regente, Reina Elsa de Arendelle. Por el motivo de captura y tortura de un inocente, nos reservamos el derecho a actuar con igual violencia y a declarar la guerra al reino traidor del Tratado de Sèvrains, tratado de paz establecido entre los reinos del norte después del ataque invernal de dicha acusada."

Anna estaba pálida como la nieve que Elsa creaba.

-Vuestra hermana ha provocado esta situación tan incómoda alteza. Siento informarle pero, esto es una guerra. Y Arendelle sufrirá las consecuencias por los actos de su reina.- Decía imponente el Duque poco antes de retirarse junto a los soldados.

Hans, se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras y se volteó hacia la princesa.

-Me lo habéis puesto muy fácil de nuevo alteza… Pronto las tropas de mi padre estarán en la ciudad con el intuito de vengar mi "captura gratuita" y, Arendelle quedará en destrozos, que yo mismo me ocuparé de reconstruir para después, adueñarme de todo este preciso reino.-

Se hizo una pausa. Anna no conseguía mirarle a la cara o pronunciar una palabra siquiera.

-Si me hubieras dejado salir el día que me visitaste princesa, esto, no habría ocurrido… O igualmente sí! Si… Habría ocurrido sin ninguna duda...- Salió carcajeando de forma victoriana.

Kristoff aún estaba despertando del golpe, pero había conseguido escuchar la última frase del principe. _El día que me visitaste…?_ Pensó aturdido.

Anna se ocupó de tratar la cabeza de Kristoff, lo cogió por los hombros, lo enderezó un poco en su regazo y con un poco de nieve del cuerpo de Olaf, hacía presión sobre la parte de la cabeza dónde le había atingido el golpe.

Momentos después, aun con el montañés apoyado en ella, sacaba de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel y una pequeña pluma que guardaba siempre consigo desde que quedó a cargo de Arendelle para apuntarse las tareas diarias que debería realizar, sin que se le olvidaran.

-Olaf, rápido! Tu puedes salir por las rejas de la celda, entrégale esto a uno de nuestros guardias y dile que no pierda ni un minuto más! Otra cosa más Olaf… Ve con ellos, por favor! Y cuidado para que no te vean salir!- Susurraba la princesa.

-De acuerdo!- Contestó el muñeco de nieve sujetando la nota.

Salió apresurado dividiendo su nieve entre las rejas de la celda, volviendo a unirse en su forma original una vez ya fuera de esta, y corrió en busca de algún guardia que no estuviera "comprado" por los enemigos.

Kristoff aún no estaba lúcido por completo, pero recordaba con claridad haber escuchado la última frase dicha por Hans antes de dejarlos allí encerrados.

-Estás mejor?- Preguntaba Anna preocupada.

El rubio emanaba rabia y dolor en la mirada.

-Que pasa Kristoff? Estás muy pálido, pero no… no creo que sea del golpe, no has perdido sangre…-

Había demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, demasiados problemas para resolver y la princesa ya estaba demasiado colapsada por toda la penosa situación, además de estar preocupada por la reacción que tendría su hermana al recibir la noticia. No podría, o mejor, no quería darle un dolor de cabeza más a Anna, entonces decidió callar y tragar su indignación.

-No. No pasa nada.- Aseguró Kristoff mostrándole una sonrisa forzada. –Debe ser el golpe, aún estoy un poco aturdido.

Anna, preocupada, quiso hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero el rubio la abrazó y la puso ahora contra su regazo.

-Dentro de poco tu hermana vendrá y sabrá que hacer… Tu sólo descansa! Todo saldrá bien.- Le reconfortaba el muchacho.

Anna se acurrucó sobre el pecho del rubio, pero ni siquiera intentó cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño, ya que mientras ellos estaban allí dentro, cientos de aldeanos corrían grave peligro y le agonizaba la idea de no saber cómo podía estar la situación a esas alturas. Se sintió pequeña e impotente, se sintió como cuando era niña, encerrada y aislada de todo sin que le dieran ningún tipo de explicaciones… Sólo echada hacia un lado, como si su existencia fuera algo inconveniente y desnecesario…

* * *

><p>Mañana hay más Merelsassos! xD A ver qué se pasa en el otro lado del mar, no!? Espero que os haya gustado ;) gracias por leer =]


	12. Chapter 12

Holaa! Aqui os dejo el cap diario de hoy chic s! Tiene um poco de todo... Así que espero que os guste ^^

Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Mientras que el caos colmaba en el reino noruego, en Dunbroch princesa y reina escabullidas, pasaban la mejor tarde de su vida. Habían parado en un sendero cubierto de verdes pastos, a la cima de un acantilado enfrente de las cataratas del fuego. Elsa se divertía dándole manzanas a Angus mientras que Mérida intentaba tirar la reina al suelo.<p>

En uno de esos intentos, Elsa dejó su peso caer sobre la princesa, haciendo con que ambas cayeran al suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron; ninguna conseguía desviar la mirada a otro lado, el magnetismo que tenían entre ellas era algo inexplicable.

-Repite aquello que dijiste en la habitación Mérida…-Pidió la reina.

-Te dije muchas cosas en la habitación Elsa, y no creo que sea el momento adecuado para tales palabras…- Decía la princesa de forma traviesa.

-Tonta! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… Eso que sentías por mí, qué era?

Mérida se ruborizó de sobremanera pero no dijo nada.

-Me encanta cuanto te sonrojas- Completó Elsa acariciándole la mejilla.

-Te quiero!- Dijo Mérida tímidamente. –Ahora, dilo tú…

El nerviosismo se adueñó de Elsa. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado y su semblante se vio preocupado.

-No va a pasar nada Elsa, sé que tú también lo sientes! Estaremos bien…- Le consolaba la pelirroja.

Elsa recordó que la bebida que le dio la anciana podría tener efecto de hecho, así que era el momento ideal para comprobarlo. Sonrió volviendo a mirar de nuevo a la princesa, se agachó sobre su rostro y le susurró al oído, -Te quiero, Mérida!-

Ésta la miró con una felicidad que transbordaba en sus ojos y en su sonrisa absurdamente abierta! Le sujetó de la nuca, la aproximó a su boca y la besó como si el mundo fuera acabar ese mismo instante. Tamaña era la energía que desprendían, que no consiguieron detenerse, y allí mismo, tendidas en el suelo, consumieron su amor de nuevo.

Mérida estaba tumbada boca arriba así que esta vez era Elsa la que comandaba; fijó las manos de la princesa con fuerza contra el césped y se sentó sobre ella, cada una de sus piernas ladeaba y prensaba las caderas de la escocesa. Estudió detenidamente cada curva, cada detalle del cuerpo vestido de Mérida, quería sentir aquella piel sin más demoras, quería tenerla entera para sí, quería desvestirla por completo y conocer el sabor de la preciosa mujer que tenía delante… Con mucha rapidez, empezó a desabrochar el vestido verde azulado de Mérida, casi rompiéndolo. Sus manos temblaban del nerviosismo, quería tocar todas las partes de su cuerpo, quería ver si la pócima que había tomado, haría efecto.

Y así fue. Su tacto ahora era ardiente, Elsa podía sentir las curvas de la princesa, que hasta entonces sólo había explorado con la mirada. Subía y bajaba las manos por el cuerpo de la princesa, apretándolo, queriéndolo sentir como su propia piel. Sus besos eran apasionados, violentos y un poco desquiciados, le había encantado sentir aquella sensación de calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y no sólo sentir el de Mérida.

Podía tocarla, acariciarla, besarla y tenerla sin miedo a hacerle daño. Fue toda una explosión de sensaciones para Elsa… Y para Mérida también, la cual estaba maravillosamente extrañada con la actitud dominante y feroz de la reina.

-Por los cielos Elsa… qué ha sido eso!?- La pelirroja sonreía llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente, esbozando un semblante de satisfacción.

-Esto ha sido otra pequeña demostración de lo que me haces sentir!- Cogió la mano de Mérida y se la puso en el pecho, repitiendo la acción del día en que se declaró.

Su pecho ahora estaba más calmo, los batimientos eran pausados, su mano y tórax estaban ardientes, con la temperatura propia de cuando acabas de hacer el amor.

Allí, delante de ellas, el atardecer posaba sobre las cataratas de fuego, y Elsa se puso de pie para ver mejor. Estaba deslumbrada con la vista… La luz del sol poniente había iluminado el agua que caía desde una altura asombrosa, resplandeciendo en un color entre dorado y rojizo, lo que hacía parecer estar arrojando lava, entonces entendió de dónde venía el nombre de las cataratas.

Mérida se juntó a ella, agarrándole de la cintura por detrás.

-Esto es lo más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida…- Dijo Elsa boquiabierta.

-Sí es cierto. Es precioso… Pero yo sí he visto algo más maravilloso aún… y sólo puedo agradecer infinitamente a los Dioses, pues está en mis brazos ahora mismo!-

Elsa sonrió ante el alago y agarró con fuerza los brazos de Mérida que la rodeaban.

-Me encantaría que todos los días fuesen así… contigo!- Respondió la reina aun mirando el paisaje.

-A mí también… Y te prometo que haré lo imposible para que así sea!- Mérida, con actitud decidida, miró a Elsa a los ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, y ésta no dudó ni por un segundo de que, la princesa realmente decía la verdad y lucharía por ella… por ellas!

Llegaba la hora de la cena y las chicas decidieron volver al castillo para no levantar sospechas, aunque eso a Mérida, después de la declaración y la experiencia que Elsa le brindó, poco le importaba! Es más, ahora quería gritarle al mundo que amaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

Al llegar al palacio, comieron todos juntos en el salón del trono como era usual y luego fueron saliendo poco a poco hacia los jardines y alrededores. Mérida le hizo una seña a la reina de Arendelle para que la acompañara hacia afuera.

Se dirigían a una especie de estanque abandonado, apartado de la zona común del castillo. Allí Mérida había hecho un espacio personal para sus escapadas. Era un estanque que sobresalía un poco del suelo, formado de piedras iguales a las del castillo; dentro, se veían varios tipos de peces de río, y el borde del estanque estaba adornado con preciosas flores también de diferentes tipos.

-Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola y tranquila.- Contaba la pelirroja. –Estas flores las he plantado yo, y cada una representa un momento de mi vida que no quiero olvidar nunca.

Elsa la miró sorprendida. No creía lo muy delicada y tierna que podía ser la princesa a veces; al fin y al cabo, hasta ahora sólo había conocido a la "princesa/guerrera" gruñona y mal educada, que lanzaba flechas y empezaba duelos de espada con guardias reales de otros reinos.

Cogió a Mérida de la mano, y con la otra mano libre, se quitó una semillita de la flor que llevaba en el pelo, y la puso en el suelo, cubriéndola con tierra.

-Que ésta crezca fuerte y bonita, como lo hará nuestro amor.- Concluyó la reina sonriendo.

Pero Elsa en seguida cambió su semblante, cuando vio que Mérida la miraba preocupada.

-Qué pasa Mérida?-

-Elsa,- Se detuvo un momento. –Me tienes que contar cómo estás haciendo para controlar tan bien tus poderes. Y tu temperatura…-

La reina la miró disgustada, no quería contarle exactamente qué pasó, tenía recelo de que la princesa no la creyera. Hubo otra pausa.

-No he visto rastro alguno de tu poder en todo el día! Ni un solo copito de nieve, aunque te he noté nerviosa en el acantilado, no sentí la típica brisa fría, o el hielo bajo tus pies. Eso sin contar que tus manos ya no son frías como lo eran antes! Cuando hicimos el amor entonces… Estás cálida, todo tu cuerpo desprende calor, no te has fijado? En el sendero, parecías otra Elsa…- Terminaba Mérida preocupada.

Después de otra corta pausa, Elsa empezó a hablar.

-La noche pasada, cuando te eché de la habitación, no conseguía dormir, así que bajé al jardín para ver si encontraba algo de paz pero de pronto, unas luces azules aparecieron en el aire.-

Mérida cambió su semblante de preocupación al espanto.

-Y decidí seguirlas! No estaba muy lejos aun cuando las luces desaparecieron frente a una cabaña… Decidí entrar y me recibió una anciana... que en realidad resultó ser una…-

-Una bruja!- La interrumpió Mérida con gotas de sudor frio cayéndole por la frente.

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?- Preguntó la reina.

-Qué te hizo!? Qué te dio esa mujer Elsa? Te dijo algo luego?- Preguntaba asustada sacudiendo a la reina por los brazos.

-Mérida cálmate! Me estás haciendo daño.- Pedía Elsa asustada. –Me dio una pócima para que me la bebiera, asegurando que los problemas con mi magia se resolverían.-

-Qué le pediste exactamente Elsa!?-Exclamaba Mérida casi gritando.

-Le dije que quería poder no lastimar a mis seres queridos! Por qué tanto misterio Mérida!? Que pasa con esa mujer?- Terminaba la reina contagiada por el miedo en los ojos de Mérida.

-Elsa…- Se detuvo, casi no podía hablar.- Haz nieve.-

-Pero, qué?- La reina estaba confundida, no entendió el pedido de la princesa.

-Haz que nieva Elsa! Crea hielo, crea una ventisca o el diablo de un muñeco de nieve, pero hazlo ya! Haz algo con tus poderes!- Gritaba Mérida desesperada.

Elsa se levantó apuntó al suelo e hizo un movimiento giratorio con las manos. Nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez moviendo las manos hacia arriba con fuerza. Nada… Por tercera vez, ya notando lo que estaba ocurriendo, se levantó un poco el vestido y dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo. Nada otra vez.

Se volteó a mirar a la princesa y sus semblantes mostraban lo mismo. Pánico, miedo, confusión. Las dos se miraban queriendo creer que aquello no estaba pasando.

-Mérida, no tengo poderes!- Dijo Elsa desconsolada. –Ahora qué va a pasar?-

-Tr-tranquila… No te preocupes demasiado. Sé dónde está esa cabaña y sé quién es la bruja. Esta noche, después de la cena, saldremos con Angus a buscarla y arreglar esto.-

-Tú conoces a esa vieja bruja!? Sabes dónde es la cabaña!?- Se sorprendía Elsa.

-Infelizmente si...-

Elsa la miraba confusa, pidiendo alguna explicación.

-A ver…- Resopló la princesa volteando los ojos hacia arriba. –Hace más o menos un año, convertí a mi madre en oso.-

-Que tú qué?- Ese dato no había ayudado mucho al estado de nervios en el que se encontraba Elsa.

-Me pasó lo mismo que a ti, los fuegos fatuos se me aparecieron un día y decidí seguirlos! Yo estaba peleada con mi madre porque no me quería casar y quería que ella cambiara de opinión! Así que le pedí a la bruja un hechizo para que cambiara a mi madre… Y la cambió… a oso.- Dijo en un tono como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Estaba resumiendo la historia pero más o menos Elsa lo "entendió", a pesar de hacérsele imposible imaginar a Elinor como una osa.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi problema ahora Mérida!?- Decía exaltada.

-Que tu problema, al igual que el mío la tuvo, podrá tener solución Elsa! Sólo tenemos que buscar a la bruja y pedirle que lo deshaga!-

-Entonces, no voy a esperar hasta después de la cena Mérida, quiero una aclaración de aquella maldita vieja, y va a ser ahora.-

Mérida cogió su arco y un puñado de flechas, colgándoselas en la espalda. Corrieron a buscar a Angus y marcharon hacia la cabaña en el bosque.

Llegando al lugar, bajaron del caballo apresuradas. Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie les abrió.

-No! No no no no! De nuevo no!- Exclamaba Mérida preocupada. -Por qué esta estúpida bruja siempre desaparece después de hacer un hechizo!?-

Abrió la puerta, y esta vez no encontró ningún caldero con instrucciones, pero si vieron una nota sobre una mesa de madera tallada, en la que estaba escrito:

_- "Miedo y orgullo de tu corazón has de eliminar, si hasta el atardecer del cuarto día este reto no logras cumplir, sin tus poderes para siempre, te has de quedar."_

_PD: He ido a visitar a mi hermana en Glasgow, esta nota es para la joven reina que vino anoche, perdona, se me olvidó darte ese detalle del hechizo. Tchao!-_

-Maldición!- Gritó Elsa terriblemente molesta. -Esa charlatana! Me ha engañado! Me ha quitado mi magia!-

-Bueno, pensemos un poco Elsa.- La calmaba la pelirroja. –El cuarto día es cuando zarpas a Arendelle, así que tenemos tres días aun para hacer que vuelvan tus poderes.-

-Ese es el problema Mérida, cómo!? Cómo voy hacer que vuelvan!? Qué debo hacer para tenerlos de vuelta!?-

-Es que la condición del hechizo, no está muy clara… Que quiere decir con "miedo y orgullo has de eliminar"? Tenemos que hablar con alguien más sabio y con más experiencia en magia que nosotras, vámos!-

Subieron a Angus y galoparon hacia el castillo. Mérida había pensado en contarle lo ocurrido a su madre, la reina Elinor, con su sabiduría y su reciente conocimiento en hechizos, talvez podría ayudarlas a desvelar qué quería decir la condición del que Elsa había tomado.

* * *

><p>Break Scene<p>

Habían pasado ya gran parte del día en el calabozo, y a pesar de todo el caos y pánico formado en el reino, Kristoff volvía a pensar en las palabas que aquel cretino y miserable príncipe le había dirigido a Anna. _No me puedo creer que haya venido a verle al calabozo! Y a escondidas! Por qué lo hizo? Qué motivo tendría para hacer tal cosa!? Y… por qué me lo escondió…!?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la princesa despertaba en su regazo. Estiró los brazos, se frotó los ojos y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. El muchacho intentó devolvérsela lo mejor que pudo, pero Anna en seguida notó que la expresión de decepción y rabia seguían en la mirada del montañés.

-Que te ocurre Kristoff?- Anna sabía que algo más le preocupaba, no era "sólo" la invasión de Arendelle que le tenía preocupado. –Sé que hay algo más de lo que está ocurriendo… Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntaba la princesa insistentemente.

Ya no podía esconderlo más, necesitaba soltar su rabia y saber de una vez qué diablos hacia Anna bajando a ver el príncipe traidor que además, una vez había sido su prometido.

-Anna, qué rayos quiso decir Hans con "el día que me visitaste"?-

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como si se les fueran a salir del rostro. Estaba pálida y agachaba la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad.

-Te habías enterado?- Preguntó la princesa cabizbaja.

-Conseguí oír la última frase que dijo Hans al salir. Para mi suerte o desgracia, aun no lo sé bien.- Contestó el rubio notablemente molesto.

Anna no tenía más como negarlo o mentir. Se apartó un poco del montañés y empezó a explicarse.

-Sólo quería saber qué lo había traído a Arendelle de nuevo y con qué propósito…-

Kristoff la miraba apretando los ojos, incrédulo, se le hacía muy difícil por naturaleza confiar en las personas, aún más después de saber que le habían mentido o escondido algo.

-Tenía miedo que pudiera hacerle algo a mi hermana otra vez, o a mí, o incluso a ti! Debía adelantarme e intentar descubrir algo por mi cuenta, ya que Elsa no quería oírle…-

-Entonces por qué fuiste sola Anna!? Por qué no me lo dijiste luego o no me llamaste para que fuera contigo!? Qué pretendias? Salvar Arendelle tú solita? O es que sólo querías un momento a solas con él!?- Anna le miraba asustada. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto e irritado.

-Lo juro Kristoff, mis intenciones no iban con segundas! Te lo aseguro! Si alguien viniera conmigo a verle, seguramente Hans no me diría nada! Ni siquiera me hablaría!-

-Ahh entonces tú le inspiras confianza! Eso me tranquiliza mucho Anna… Espera, entonces ya sabías lo del ataque a Arendelle!? Eso es lo que me quieres decir?- Se desconcertaba el montañés.

-No! No Kristoff, estás entendiendo todo al revés!- Decía la princesa casi llorosa. –Vine a verle para saber sus intenciones y motivos de haber regresado, y como te he dicho no quería que nadie viniera conmigo, porque lo conozco! Y sé que ni siquiera abriría la boca! Es demasiado orgulloso y calculador!-

Esas palabras hicieron Kristoff enfadar aún más. "_Lo conozco"!? _Se preguntaba furioso.

-Ya veo que ambos os conocéis muy bien!-

-Kristoff, escúchame! Le pregunté por qué vino y me contó una historia completamente diferente! Dijo que su padre y hermanos le habían exilado, que estaba expulsado del reino y que sólo buscaba refugio en Arendelle, porque, según él, éramos las culpables de su exilio.- Terminó la princesa, esperando que el montañés le diera algún crédito.

El apenas se dignó a mirarla a los ojos. Éstos reflejaban la misma sinceridad que Anna refletaba siempre y decidió aceptar su versión de los hechos. Pero aún estaba demasiado molesto. Por qué no le contó lo ocurrido a la mañana siguiente? Para qué escondió las excusas del príncipe?

-Kristoff, lo siento! No quise herirte.-

-Déjame Anna… Deja que se me pase el enfado. Hay algunas cosas que aun no entiendo y éste no es el mejor momento para darle vueltas al asunto. Tenemos cosas más importantes que pensar y debemos estar preparados para cuando lleguen tu hermana y Olaf.- Terminó secamente el joven girándose y recostándose contra la pared, a fin de descansar un poco.

Anna entendió su actitud y la aceptó con un poco de esfuerzo, pero la tristeza e inseguridad que dominaban la princesa sólo hicieron aumentar dentro de ella. Se apoyó contra la pared, agachando la cabeza entre sus rodillas, e intentó pensar en algo útil para salir de aquella situación.

* * *

><p>Que queréis para el próximo cap? Más Merelsa? Más Kristanna? Más principe malvado...? hehehe dejo que opinéis ;)<p>

Gracias por leer! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 damas y caballeros! Ahí lo tenéis... comentad luego qué os ha parecido, si quieren pegarme, si me dejan seguir escribiendo o no etc... xD

Disfruten! Gracias por leer! ^^

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche cuando Mérida y Elsa llegaron al castillo real de Dunbroch. Bajaron de Angus con prisa, y entraron; pero pronto se detuvieron al ver la aglomeración y el jaleo que se había formado en el salón principal.<p>

Todos se voltearon a sus altezas con los semblantes preocupados. Elinor, estaba en cabeza frente a la aglomeración sujetando una pequeña hoja de papel, se acercó a Elsa despacio intentando no mostrar el pánico en su mirada.

-Elsa,- Llamaba en tono bajo y calmo. –Nos han traído noticias de Arendelle.-

A la reina se le abrieron los ojos, expectante, el mal presentimiento había vuelto y el miedo se adueñó de ella.

-Qué le pasa a Arendelle? Hay noticias de Anna?- Preguntaba eufórica.

-Elsa!- La llamó una voz muy familiar, mientras en medio de la multitud se abría paso el pequeño muñeco de nieve que ella había creado meses atrás.

-Olaf!- La reina se alegró de ver un rostro familiar otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que si Olaf estaba allí, es que realmente algo estaba mal! Eso sólo hizo crecer su inquietud. –Olaf cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Qué ha pasado!?-

-Elsa,- Interrumpió de nuevo Elinor. –Necesito que escuches con atención… Arendelle ha sido invadida.-

La rubia ya no podía esconder el pánico en sus ojos.

-Tenemos conocimiento de que las tropas de Weselton se han aliado al príncipe Hans, y que en poco tiempo, la infantería de las Islas del Sur también llegarán a su reino. La princesa Anna te ha enviado los detalles en esta nota.- Explicaba Elinor intentando no parecer preocupada.

_Anna! Dios mío es todo culpa mía! No debí dejarte sola Anna! Lo siento..! Ese cretino de Hans!_ Se repetía para sí misma la reina de Arendelle mientras leía la nota.

-Tienen a tu hermana y a Kristoff en el calabozo Elsa. Están bien, pero no sabemos qué les puede pasar cuando lleguen las tropas de las Islas.- Decía el muñeco cogiéndola de las manos.

-Cómo has venido? Tengo que regresar a Arendelle ahora mismo!- Decía Elsa en voz alta.

-Hemos venido en la pequeña embarcación de paseo de su fallecido padre, majestad.- Decía uno de los 4 guardias de Arendelle que habían acompañado a Olaf.- Es el único barco que no ha sido destruido, ya que estaba atracado detrás del castillo, alteza. –Finalizaba el hombre.

A Elsa se le denotaba cada vez más la expresión de asombro en su rostro. _El único que no había sido destruido? Anna en el calabozo? Más tropas llegarían…? _No conseguía disimular el pánico en ella, aún más ahora que había perdido sus poderes y no sabía cómo poder ayudar!

-Tenemos que irnos ya y así podrás usar tu poder congelándolos a todos y ganar esta guerra!- Decía demasiado entusiasmado el muñeco de nieve.

Elsa como por impulso, levantó la mirada hacia Mérida buscando consuelo. Ésta vio perfectamente el sentimiento de impotencia que la reina emanaba en su semblante, y para no peorar las cosas, intentó disimular la angustia y culpa que la dominaban. De cierta forma, se sentía culpable por Elsa perder sus poderes, ya que si no le hubiera insistido a que viajara a Dunbroch, nada de eso habría pasado. Además de saber bien, que Elsa sólo había pedido aquel hechizo con el fin de poder estar con ella, sin temer congelarla.

-Mamá, necesito hablarte un segundo.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Hija, no creo que sea el momento adeq…-

-Sí que lo es, majestad.- Interrumpía Elsa. –Ambas tenemos que hablar con usted.-

La reina extrañó la petición y se volteó a mirar a Mérida confusa, ésta sólo le agachó la cabeza para que asintiera a su pedido.

-De acuerdo. Vayamos a mi escritorio, Majestad! Mérida, acompáñanos.- Las tres se retiraron hacia una sala menor, situada a la derecha del salón del Trono, el escritorio de Elinor.

-Discúlpennos un momento caballeros, estaremos de vuelta en seguida.- Pedía la reina de Escocia. Olaf, los guardias y el resto de los invitados, quedaron esperando en el salón principal a mando del rey Fergus.

-Mamá, necesitamos tu ayuda!- La preocupación era terriblemente visible en el rostro de Mérida ahora. Elinor sólo escuchó atenta. –Elsa ha perdido sus poderes.-

-Qué!? Pero, cómo eso es posible!?- Decía la reina incrédula.

-La misma maldita bruja que te convirtió en oso…! Esa vieja estúpida…-

-Pero, por qué te haría algo así Elsa? Cómo la encontraste?- Le preguntaba Elinor directamente a la reina de Arendelle.

-El comienzo y los porqués de la historia no importan, majestad. Mi preocupación ahora es cómo invertir el hechizo y recuperar mis poderes a tiempo, para poder ayudar a mi pueblo y a mi hermana.- Elsa respondía con la firmeza y la calma de una regente, aunque sus manos y muñecas temblaran a simple vista y el terror estuviera en sus ojos.

-Esto fue lo que nos dejó la bruja después de hacer el hechizo.- Mérida le dio la nota que habían encontrado en la cabaña con la condición impuesta por la anciana. Elinor lo leyó atentamente una y otra vez.

-Sabes lo que puede significar eso mamá?-

Elinor se dirigió de nuevo a Elsa.

-Qué pediste, alteza?-

-Que pudiera no hacer daño a las personas que amo.- Contestaba avergonzada.

Elinor volteó su mirada hacia Mérida entendiendo lo que aquello significaba. La pelirroja sólo agachó la cabeza avergonzada, confirmando la suposición de la reina. Elinor puso los ojos en blanco, soltó un corto suspiro y les habló.

-Elsa, la bruja te ha dado una oportunidad de que aprendas a amar a ti misma tal y como eres.- Elsa la miró extrañada, no entendía bien qué quería decir la reina con eso. –Querías deshacerte de tus poderes porque tienes miedo de lastimar y perder a quien amas, pero creo que no te has dado cuenta de que, lo que más importa, es que te quieras a ti misma en primer lugar, y aceptes lo que eres. Así, quien te quiera, lo hará por quien eres, sin desear que cambies nada.- Finalizó Elinor mirando a su hija con una sonrisa boba.

Elsa se vio totalmente ruborizada, y Elinor cogió su mano a fin de tranquilizarle y dejarle claro que no tenía porqué avergonzarse. La reina de Arendelle estaba enamorada de su hija… Y qué? En teoría, Mérida no podría haber elegido mejor!

-Tienes que emprender viaje hacia Arendelle y luchar en esa guerra por ti misma, tal y como eres ahora, así quien sabe valorizas tu magia y se rompe el hechizo!- Concluía la reina de Dunbroch.

-Yo iré contigo!- Gritó Mérida levantándose de su silla.

-No! Va a ser peligroso. No hay necesidad de arriesgar más vidas.- Dijo Elsa tajante y fría, como no lo había sido en días.

-No puedes darme ordenes Elsa! Yo soy…-

-Pero yo sí puedo darte ordenes Mérida. Esta guerra no es nuestra, hija. No puedes ir.- Le negó Elinor.

-Vuestra madre tiene razón, princesa. Esto no es asunto de su incumbencia. Además, vos ya me habéis causado demasiados problemas.- Se levantó de su asiento. –Gracias por su hospitalidad y ayuda majestad. Arendelle está en deuda con vos y vuestro reino por bien haberme recibido y tratado estos días. En cuanto pueda, el favor les será devuelto, os lo aseguro. Si me permiten, comenzaré con los preparativos para el viaje.- Finalizó Elsa, nuevamente fría y cortante, mientras se apresuraba a salir de la sala.

Mérida no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, o mejor, lo que escuchaban sus oídos… En qué momento Elsa había empezado a utilizar el lenguaje formal de nuevo con ella? Y por qué? Por qué no dejaba acompañarla a recuperar Arendelle, o por qué decía que le había causado demasiados problemas?

-Te avisé de las complicaciones que acarrearía esta situación hija.- Decía Elinor complacida por la confusión en la mirada de la hija. –No te culpes cariño, la reina y tu tenéis mucho que aprender aun y es mejor que ella lo haga por sí misma. Déjala marchar…- Ambas quedaron un poco más en el escritorio, intentando recomponerse.

Elsa entró tempestuosa en el salón del trono dando órdenes a sus hombres.

-Guardias de Arendelle! Preparen la embarcación, desatracamos ahora mismo!- Decía en tono fuerte y autoritario. –Olaf ve con ellos y espérame en el barco.- El muñeco asentó con la cabeza y corrió al lado de los guardias hacia afuera del castillo.

Elsa hizo una rápida despedida formal, respetando el protocolo, agradeciendo la hospitalidad, la amabilidad y etc hacia el rey Fergus, sus súbditos y empleados. Éste, ordenó a las amas que recogieran sus cosas en la alcoba y le reiteró sus más sinceros deseos de éxito en su pronta batalla. Incluso le ofreció uno de sus rápidos barcos como un favor, pero Elsa lo recusó amablemente. Estaba enfadada. No quería tener nada que ver con Dunbroch de ahí en adelante. Ni con sus regentes...

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, Mérida planeaba cómo infiltrarse en la embarcación norueguita. Había convocado una reunión con los hijos de los Lords de los demás clanes para que la acompañasen y éstos, accedieron al momento, viendo en esa "aventura", una oportunidad de demostrar sus dones y habilidades para así conquistar la mano de la princesa de Dunbroch. Pobres… Mal sabían ellos…

Cogieron provisiones suficientes para el viaje y su estancia en Arendelle, se armaron debidamente y marcharon al embarcadero con cautela para que no fueran descubiertos. Espiaban a los guardias estiraren la rampa por la que Elsa subía a la pequeña carabela, cuando una voz les cogió por sorpresa.

-Qué guay! Yo también quiero jugar!- Dijo en tono divertido el muñeco de nieve que salía como de la nada.

-Por los Dioses!- Maldijo Mérida asustada. –Todavía no me acostumbro a ti, muñequito.-

-Qué hacéis? A qué jugáis? Al escondite? Puedo jugar!?- Preguntó Olaf entusiasmado.

-Shhh! Disminuye el volumen Olaf! No estamos jugando!- Refunfuñaba la princesa.

-Vamos a infiltrarnos en el barco!- Respondió el joven Macintosh inocentemente.

Mérida inmediatamente lo miró con los ojos encendidos de rabia mientras se mordía el labio, furiosa.

-Para qué? La reina no quiere que venga nadie más con nosotros…- Retrucó el muñeco.

-No voy a dejar que Elsa se enfrente a una guerra sola! Y sin sus poderes! No puedo… yo, no puedo…- Intentó concluir la pelirroja con culpabilidad en su voz.

Olaf la miró por un instante, sus ojos delataban los sentimientos que la envolvían, y uno de ellos, era exactamente lo que emanaba, era amor.

-Es amor verdadero…!- Expresó Olaf sorprendido.

-Qu-qué?- Preguntó Mérida sonrojada.

-Venga, vamos! Os ayudaré a entrar!- Terminó el muñeco guiándolos hacia el barco.

Los hijos de los lords ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de descubierta de Olaf o del sonrojo intenso en las mejillas de la princesa, así que solamente se dispusieron a seguir entusiasmados el muñeco que les guiaba cauteloso. Se acercaron a la carabela por detrás. Los guardias desataban ya las últimas amarras.

-Rápido, hay una escalera en el casco de la popa! Debéis llegar hasta la planta baja del barco. Buscad la bodega y escondeos allí!- Planeaba Olaf. -Yo distraeré a los guardias y a Elsa mientras entráis!-

El muñeco corrió hacia la rampa un poco aturrullado y desengonzado, forzando una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Mérida se enganchó de un salto a la escalera trasera de la carabela, seguida por los jóvenes Dingwall, Macguffin y Macintosh. Se asomó con cuidado por la ventana cristalera que daba a la planta baja, y viendo que la zona estaba despejada, la abrió y entró rápidamente. Los cuatro entraron sin hacer mucho ruido, con excepción de Dingwall, que era notablemente más torpe que los demás y antes de pisar el suelo del barco resbaló la mano por el borde de la ventana haciéndole resbalar y caer encima del joven Macguffin.

-Recuérdame de aplastarte con mis propias manos cuando terminemos la misión…!- Murmuró el muchacho un "poquito" molesto.

Por otro lado, acomodada en la sala del Capitán, Elsa intentaba trazar un plan de ataque para cuando llegase a Arendelle. Pero, cómo iba a atacar con 10 hombres de su guardia y un muñeco de nieve? Entonces empezó a planear cómo sacar a Anna y Kristoff del calabozo primero, sin que nadie la viera. Pero, y luego qué? Huirían de Arendelle y dejarían el reino en manos de los traidores? Y sus poderes? Cómo haría para recuperarlos antes de la tercera puesta del sol?

Muchos problemas, y ninguna solución! Estaba perdida en medio a todas esas cuestiones importantes, cuando de pronto se deparó pensando en Mérida. _Maldito el día que conocí a esa chica!_ Intentaba maldecir para sí misma. _Todo esto es culpa suya! Yo estaba perfectamente antes de que entrase en mi vida! No sé para qué demonios tenía que enamorarme!_

Hizo una pausa…

Había confesado que estaba enamorada de la joven princesa! Eran sentimientos de amor y odio mezclados entre un montón de problemas. Pero el odio se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había despedido de Mérida antes de partir. El corazón se le partió a la mitad en ese pensamiento, un pinchazo en el pecho le cortó la respiración y le hizo agachar la cabeza entre sus brazos, desahogando el llanto que tenía aprisionado.

* * *

><p>Break Scene<p>

En Arendelle, la situación había cambiado un poco, aunque a peor.

Gran parte de la ciudad estaba en cenizas a causa de las llamas de las antorchas y las bombas de cañones de los enemigos, que quemaban casas y comercios a fin de aterrorizar sus habitantes. Los pueblerinos que habían intentado revelarse y luchar contra los guardias de Weselton, acabaron siendo arrestados y llevados al calabozo del castillo, junto con casi todos los sirvientes, consejeros y chancilleres reales. Los demás supervivientes, se escondían en las afueras del reino.

En una de las grandes salas del palacio real, una pequeña reunión entre el príncipe Hans y el Duque de Weselton ocurría.

-No podemos levantar sospechas príncipe Hans! La situación ha de ser creíble, ya sabe usted cómo son sus hermanos y su padre!- Decía el Duque.

-No voy a dejar que me destrocéis la cara! Esto es una locura!- Replicaba Hans.

-Lo siento pero no tenemos otra alternativa.- Repetía el secretario del Duque que también se hallaba en la sala.

-Está bien, está bien! …Acepto.- Respondía molesto el príncipe.- Pero antes, firmaremos el acuerdo!-

El Duque asintió con la cabeza y se volteó hacia su secretario, éste entonces, retiró de una bolsa que llevaba consigo, una hoja de papel castaño claro, un pergamino ya firmado por rey de Weselton. El Duque había manipulado su rey para que firmara en blanco, así, lo que estuviera allí escrito, tendría alto valor político posteriormente.

Hans empezó a dictarle unas palabras al secretario mientras éste, las pasaba en la hoja con su pluma. Básicamente lo que se acordaba allí, era la otorgación de protección a Arendelle, después que el príncipe Hans se declarase como regente al mando del lugar, siempre y cuando éste mantuviera un acuerdo mercantil potencialmente valioso con Weselton.

Claro que en el documento no constaban la verdadera estrategia planeada para invadir Arendelle o el "robo" de la firma del rey, tomada por el Duque, así que en otro tratado a parte, ambos aliados dictaron y confesaron las acciones de cada uno de ellos, por si se daba el caso de que alguno incumpliera con el primer acuerdo, y así poder utilizar ese segundo documento en su contra. Hans firmó primero, seguido del Duque. Dos copias, una para cada parte involucrada. El secretario del Duque se guardó una, y Hans guardó la suya dentro de su chaleco blanco. Se apretaron las manos, y con una sonrisa torcida, el Duque se soltó de Hans y le golpeó la cara con el puño cerrado.

-Viejo flacucho…- Retrocedió un paso tambaleándose. -Mis heridas tienen que ser creíbles! Cómo van a creer mis hermanos y mi padre que fui torturado, si tu puño apenas me hace cosquillas?- Reía el joven.

En ese momento el Duque estalló los dedos llamando sus dos súbditos que le acompañaban a todas partes. Hans tragó con fuerza, temeroso, dando dos pasos más hacia atrás cuando vio el tamaño de los guardaespaldas.

-Quieres o no ser el rey supremo de Arendelle…? Le preguntaba el Duque en un tono sarcástico, casi diabólico.

El príncipe no tenía otra alternativa. Cerró los ojos y los puños muy perturbado, y se acercó a los fuertes muchachos.

-Dejémosles a solas.- Dijo el Duque a su secretario. –Los quejidos del príncipe serán un poco molestos a mi parecer.-

Y con una sonrisa más diabólica aún, se retiró de la sala.

* * *

><p>Wuoojojo.. por lo menos sabemos que Hans se va a llevar uma buena paliza xP que pasará con los que están en el barco!? Llegarán a tempo de... de que? Espero que os haya gustado este cap gente! Gracias por leer y, sigue leyendo! ;)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Heyyy! El décimo cuarto! Que lo disfutéis! ;)

* * *

><p>La pequeña embarcación ya marchaba rumbo a Arendelle. Mérida y sus súbditos buscaban la bodega para acomodarse y esconderse durante el viaje. Después de entrar por la ventana de la popa, habían pasado un estrecho pasillo que llegaba a la sala de la bomba, allí habían dos de los guardias reales, por lo que tuvieron que ser cuidadosos pasando por detrás de las máquinas para no ser vistos.<p>

Llegaron a la pequeña cocina, que más bien parecía una despensa por su tamaño. Siguieron recorriendo el estrecho pasillo hasta que entraron en la bodega. No había nadie, sólo un montón de tablas y cajas con comida y barriles de agua y vino.

Se acomodaron allí, sacaron algo de comer y sortearon los turnos para vigilar. Macguffin se ofreció primero, así que los demás se echaron a descansar. Poco tiempo después, Mérida aún no había conseguido conciliar el sueño; giraba de un lado a otro, acomodaba su mochila para formar una almohada, se tumbaba boca arriba y boca abajo, pero nada. El sentimiento de culpa la embargaba y, pensar en el modo en que Elsa le había tratado antes de irse, con tamaño desprecio e indiferencia, la dejaba furiosa! No entendía cómo pudo emprender viaje sin siquiera despedirse de ella. Tenía que verla! Por lo menos desde lejos… Tenía que ver cómo estaba, sentir por un momento la energía que desprendía la reina y la firmeza que despojaba tan solo al caminar. Necesitaba ver en esos ojos color azul cielo algún tipo de sentimiento aún vivo en ella.

-Joven Macguffin!- Llamó Mérida. –Voy a salir un momento.- El joven le miró, confuso. -Si no vuelvo en un buen rato, despierta a los demás e id en mi busca!- Finalizó la pelirroja en tono burlón.

Salió caminando deprisa por el mismo estrecho pasillo, sabía que Elsa estaría en la cámara del capitán, la cual sus ventanas daban a la popa del barco. Pretendía llegar a la escalera del casco por dónde habían entrado y subir un poco más y llegar hasta aquel aposento.

Subía despacio la escalera de madera, cuando se paró frente a las ventanas de la sala del capitán. Dudó un momento, estaba completamente aterrorizada, parecía como si fuera su primer encuentro con la reina de Arendelle. Pero creó coraje y subió un peldaño más hasta que su vista pudiese alcanzar el interior de la alcoba.

Allí estaba Elsa, sentada en un gran sillón frente a una mesa cuadrada de metro y medio; cubierta de mapas y borradores con varias líneas escritas, estrategias militares no terminadas, bolas de papel esparcidas, tinta, varias plumas… Un caos de mesa! Seguramente esa era la representación viva de su mente en aquel momento.

Mérida la miraba contemplativa, pensando en el mal momento que estaba pasando y en qué podía hacer para ayudarla, claro… si la reina quisiera de hecho su ayuda! Cosa que no pasaría… Recapacitó la pelirroja de nuevo molesta.

Sin darse cuenta de que Elsa se levantaba del sillón, Mérida la seguía mirando por el cristal de las ventanas divagando en sus pensamientos cuando, un chillido le asustó, haciendo que casi se soltara de la escalera y cayera al mar.

-Tu!?- Apuntaba Elsa furiosa hacia ella. -Qué demonios haces aquí!?-

Mérida se alegró de cierta forma, de que en ese momento Elsa no tuviera sus poderes, de lo contrario, la habría congelado por completo en el instante que le apuntó con el dedo.

Mérida saltó a la sala por la ventana, y se puso el dedo indicador en los labios, haciéndole una señal a la reina para que guardara silencio. -Shhh!-

-Cómo te atreves a embarcar sin permiso!? Te dije que te quedaras allí! Que no vinieras!- Repetía Elsa en cólera, acercándose a la princesa con paso firme y amenazador. Sostenía mucha rabia en su mirada.

-No voy a dejar que te mates Elsa! Todos sabemos que fuera tu poder, no tienes ninguna otra habilidad en guerra!- Le contestaba la pelirroja manteniendo distancia de la reina mientras esta la rodeaba por la habitación. –Ir sola sería suicidio!-

-Eso es lo que vamos a ver!- Elsa sacó de un rincón de la sala una espada que relucía, como de nunca haber sido usada antes, e invistió un golpe contra la pelirroja.

-Se puede saber qué haces!?- Preguntó Mérida mientras se deslizó rápidamente hacia un lado y se sacaba la suya de la cintura, esquivando el golpe. –He venido a ayudar!-

Elsa le investía por segunda, tercera y cuarta vez.

-No quiero tu ayuda! No la necesito!– Con ésta, ya era la quinta…

-Por qué estás tan molesta Elsa!? Qué es lo que te he hecho!?- Mérida seguía defendiéndose de los golpes, aunque no le costaba mucho dada la poca experiencia de la reina con las armas.

-Has aparecido en mi vida! Te parece poco!?- Decía la reina soltando la espada y desplomándose en el suelo. Rompió de nuevo en llanto y Mérida se aproximó despacio.

-Elsa…-

-Desde que entraste en mi vida todo se ha convertido en una locura! He dejado de ser quien era, fría, fuerte y distante! Ahora me siento frágil, fácilmente alcanzable! He tomado decisiones que jamás ni siquiera hubiera considerado si no fuera por ti! He abierto mi corazón como nunca lo había hecho, dejé que entrases en él y ahora, he perdido mis poderes. Todo eso para estar contigo! He renunciado a mí misma, a lo que soy por ti! He dejado a mi hermana pequeña sola de nuevo! Por los Dioses! He vuelto a irme por puro egoísmo, por complacer mis voluntades y una vez más Anna está en peligro! Por mi culpa! Por tú culpa…! Y esto es lo que me ha sobrado… Una guerra por enfrentar, un pueblo al que salvar y una hermana encarcelada.-

Mérida ya esperaba escuchar algo de ese tipo cuando encontrara a Elsa, pero no pensó que sus palabras fueran a ser tan duras.

-Quien "eras", no era el verdadero "tu", Elsa… No es porque fueras fría e indiferente que las cosas te iban bien, porque ni siquiera te iban bien! Si así fuera, sabrías manejar y controlar tus poderes… Pero tu falta de confianza y amor propio no lo permitían! Eso es lo que tienes que cambiar, y no volverte a encerrar o volver a creer en el "no sentir" para siempre!- Terminó la princesa en un tono débil pero irritado.

-No quiero escuchar más!- Dijo Elsa con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo. –Demasiados problemas tengo ya como para preocuparme por lo que crees que tengo que cambiar o no. Retírate por favor. Vuelve a donde estabas escondida y no salgas hasta que lleguemos a Arendelle y, una vez allí, haz lo que te plazca, pero no intervengas en mi camino!- Terminó la reina levantando la mirada decidida, sí, aunque en el fondo sus ojos no escondieran lo perdida que estaba en medio a tantos sentimientos.

En ese momento, tres guardias entraron en la habitación con sus espadas alzadas, listas para atacar a Mérida.

-Majestad! Se encuentra bien? Ataremos a la princesa ahora mismo!- Afirmó uno de los hombres.

-Agachen las armas! Eso no será necesario. La princesa ya se retiraba al… al…-

-A la bodega!- Completó Mérida molesta.

-Eso, a la bodega.-

-Muy bien! Majestad! Haré como usted desea y desapareceré del mapa! Pero no te lamentes, una vez que acabe todo, si no consigues tus poderes de vuelta, si sigues sin poder controlarlos, o lo que es peor aún, si no consigues recuperar tu reino…! Porque ya sabrás cual es el motivo de no poder hacerlo!-

Elsa la miró desolada y Mérida le dio de espaldas saliendo en cólera hacia su escondite. Los guardias intentaron acercarse a Elsa para levantarla pero se encargó de echarlos de la habitación rápidamente.

-Márchense! Déjenme sola… y cierren la puerta!- Así lo hicieron.

_Rayos, sapos y lagartos!_ Maldecía Mérida una y otra vez mientras entraba en la bodega.

-Princesa! Estábamos preocupados! Qué ha pasado, se ve muy afectada y… está sudando como un animal majestad.- Le advertía el joven Dingwall.

-Como un animal te colgaré en la pared si no te callas ahora mismo! …Lo que ha pasado ya no importa! Tenemos que planear ahora lo que vamos a hacer cuando atraquemos en Arendelle. Abortamos misión!- Terminó decidida, alejándose de sus súbditos y buscando un lugar para recostarse.

Break Scene

En Escocia, la fiesta del Up-Helly-Aa seguía celebrándose como de costumbre. Llegada la hora de los desfiles, Elinor iba en busca de Mérida para que, junto a su marido, le acompañasen a ver el espectáculo desde los asientos reales. Había ido a buscarla a su habitación pero no estaba. Fue hacia la cocina ver si estaría "robando" los panecillos del postre como de costumbre y, tampoco a la vio. Buscó en una habitación, otra y otra. Tampoco en ninguna de las salas reales.

Elinor empezaba a preocuparse hasta que, entró en el pequeño "salón de tiestos", dónde los trillizos guardaban sus juguetes, cuerdas y artefactos que utilizaban para divertirse, y avistó una servilleta de paño pintorreada. Cogió el pedazo de tela y después de analizar detenidamente el dibujo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza disgustada y terriblemente irritada. Mérida había dibujado el plan de infiltración al barco de Elsa en aquella servilleta y la había dejado allí tirada.

-Le dije que no fuera! Le advertí que tendría problemas! Qué clase de princesa desobedece tanto a su madre!? A su reina!? – Maldecía mientras bajaba las escaleras para contarle lo ocurrido a su marido.

-Fergus! Fergus! Mira esto!- Gritaba mosqueada.

El rey miraba el pedazo de tela buscándole sentido, pero nada.

-Tu hija se ha colado en la embarcación que ha partido a Arendelle, Fergus! Y se ha llevado a los hijos de los lords con ella!- Decía Elinor aún más molesta por la torpeza del rey.

-Cómo!? Pero por qué? Qué tiene que ver ella en esa historia?- Preguntaba incrédulo.

-Eso ahora no importa! Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir con algunos hombres de nuestra guardia hacia Arendelle para rescatar a nuestra hija y los hijos de los Lords!- Planeaba Elinor.

-Si, si! Voy a reunir a los Lords y…- Antes que pudiera acabar la frase, fue interrumpido por su mujer.

-Estás loco!? Si los lords se enteran que nuestra hija los ha arrastrado hacia una guerra que no es de su incumbencia, se revelarán contra ella y contra nosotros! Eso podrá, de hecho hará, con que declaren guerra a Dunbroch!- Susurraba la reina alterada poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Ve al embarcadero junto a tu mejor hombre de confianza y dile que prepare la embarcación más rápida que tengamos, pero que lo haga con cautela, sin llamar la atención! Debemos partir esta misma noche! Aprovechemos que todos están distraídos con las fiestas en el pueblo.- Finalizaba con aire autoritario.

El rey Fergus sólo asintió con la cabeza y marchó a fuera del castillo para llevar a cabo el plan de su mujer.

Elsa seguía encerrada en la sala del capitán cuando la puerta hizo un ruido extraño y se abrió de repente con una zanahoria puesta en la cerradura; el pequeño muñeco de nieve entraba en la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro, como satisfecho por su hazaña con la puerta.

-Olaf! Q-qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba Elsa limpiándose las lágrimas.

-He escuchado ruidos muy molestos y al venir, vi que muchacha con la melena de león pelirroja maldecía a todos los animales de una sola vez…- Contestaba tranquilo el muñeco. –Qué pasa Elsa? Porque estás tan enfadada con ella?

-Olaf…-Dijo Elsa sonriéndole un poco. –Es complicado.

-Cuando se trata de amor, todo es más complicado Elsa.-

La reina quedó perpleja ante la respuesta del muñeco de nieve. Se sonrojó, pero le volvió a contestar.

-Tienes razón… Por eso mismo intento deshacerme de ello.- Dijo convencida la rubia.

-Pero por qué? No ves que el amor es lo que nos mueve? Ahh el amor!- Suspiraba el muñeco. –Por lo que yo sé, la gente no cambia cuando se enamora, las personas no nos hacen cambiar… Apenas añadimos cosas a nosotros mismos, que nos gusta de ellos! Un hombre sin esperanzas puede salvarse y creer en la salvación de nuevo gracias al pensamiento positivo y esperanzado de la mujer que ama; una mujer débil, puede llenarse de sí, si está al lado del hombre fuerte y convicto que la acompaña en la vida! Una mujer insegura y temerosa, puede crear valor y autoconfianza para hacer cosas que nunca había imaginado poder hacer, si se deja llevar por el espíritu audaz y valiente de la persona a la que ama…-

Terminando estas últimas palabras, Olaf miraba a Elsa con mucha ternura, esperando que ésta entendiera su mensaje.

La reina hizo una pausa, pues había comprendido lo que Olaf intentaba decirle. Había comprendido que Mérida, de hecho, tenía todas esas virtudes y que al estar al lado de ella, Elsa se llenaba de valor y coraje, y se sentía libre lo suficiente como para poder hacer cosas que por su propia cuenta, no las haría.

-Gracias Olaf…- Respondía la reina en voz baja y ojos cristalizados.

-No me lo agradezcas… Agradece a la melena de león pelirroja! –Dijo divertido mientras salía de la sala. –Estaré en la proa tomando una brisita marítima si me necesitas!-

Elsa tenía de nuevo aquella sonrisa boba en el rostro. Quería ver a Mérida, quería decirle que se arrepentía y que había entendido que la culpa no era suya, que estaba equivocada… Pero era demasiado tarde. A estas alturas Mérida no querría ni verla pintada de oro, de nuevo había herido muy muy profundamente los sentimientos de la princesa; además…

-Tieeeerraa a la vistaaa! – Ya llegaban a Arendelle. Debía empezar a trazar un plan concreto y preocuparse por liberar a su hermana y a Kristoff. Luego se encargaría de los asuntos del corazón. Una vez más, colocaba a Mérida en segundo lugar… _Lo siento Mérida_. Pensó para si misma.

-Den la vuelta al puerto!- Gritó Elsa desde lo lejos! –Den la vuelta y atraquen en alto mar atrás del castillo! No podemos arriesgarnos a ser vistos!-

Así hizo el guardia que manejaba el timón, giró 180 grados a estribor y empezó a ladear el puerto antes de que la embarcación pudiera ser avistada en medio de la noche.

Mientras tanto, el barco del clan Dunbroch ya reunía los mejores guerreros y zarpaba de su embarcadero. Pusieron 30 de los 60 hombres que embarcaron, a remar para aumentar la velocidad de la gran embarcación, a pesar de tener todas las velas abiertas.

Elinor se posicionaba en la proa del barco, mirando atenta hacia el frente. _Sólo espero que lleguemos a tiempo!_ Pensaba desconsolada. _Mi pequeña guerrera… aguanta…!_

* * *

><p>Me da mucha penita de Elinor y Mérida... bueno y Elsa! Dios si es q los he dejado a todos em uma situación penosa jajaja tranquilosss q todo passa ;)<p>

Un saludito especial a una nueva lectora, novata en esto de los fics q está sigiendo el mío y se lo ha leído en dos días como mucho! xD gracias por el apoyo :)

Gracias por leer everyone! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Ainss perdonen la demora! No estaba inspirada estos días... ejem ejem... Y se me ha hecho difícil terminar el cap! -_-'

Pero ahí lo tenéis! Espero que lo disfruteis :) Gracias por leer ^^

* * *

><p>La carabela de Elsa se acercaba a la parte trasera del castillo de Arendelle.<p>

_-Soltar ancla! Recoger velas!-_ Se escuchaba a los guardias gritando lo más bajo posible para no llamar la atención. Pararon en alto mar, como ordenó la reina, pero relativamente cerca para poder llegar a los muros posteriores del palacio con los dos botes laterales que poseía la embarcación.

Elsa entró en el primer bote elegantemente, de la misma forma que lo era siempre; como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando afectara su andar gracioso y sofisticado o los modales refinados que siempre exhibía. Junto a ella, subieron seis de sus hombres y Olaf. Se echaron a la mar y éstos empezaron a remar. El segundo bote se lanzaba justo después; Elsa deduzco que en él estaría Mérida con sus tres súbditos y los cuatro hombres de su guardia restantes, pues sabía que la princesa era demasiado inquieta como para esperar a que todo acabase, dentro de una carabela.

Miró hacia atrás algunas veces para ver cómo seguía el bote donde estaba la pelirroja, pero con la oscuridad de la noche y la niebla marina, mantener un campo visual de más de cinco metros de distancia se hacía casi imposible, y la visión de éste, se perdió entre la densa bruma.

Estaban muy cerca de los muros traseros del castillo, cuando observaron que toda la fortaleza estaba vigilada por guardias armados. No podrían simplemente escalar y subir. Pensaban en una forma de acceder hacia dentro de las murallas, cuando una flecha que surgió desde atrás de ellos, alcanzó a uno de los guardias que vigilaba. Avistaron a otro vigía y en ese mismo instante, otra flecha también lo alcanzó, haciéndolo caer en el mar, igual que al anterior.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír tras el acontecimiento, pues sabía que aquellas flechas tan bien acertadas, sólo podían ser obra de Mérida!

Cuando el camino se vio despejado y seguro, los guardias del bote de Elsa lanzaron una especie de ancla terrestre amarrada a una cuerda, consiguiendo así hacer un anclaje en la cima del muro para que pudieran escalar y llegar a entrar en el castillo. Uno tras otro fueron escalando por la húmeda y mugrienta pared de ladrillos, subiendo despacio, atentos a que su reina no corriera peligro.

* * *

><p>Break Scene<p>

Dentro del calabozo, Anna y Kristoff intentaban calmar los habitantes que habían sido encarcelados junto con ellos. El rubio pasaba su cantimplora llena de agua a los pueblerinos, mientras Anna prometía que su hermana estaba al llegar y que pronto lo arreglaría todo!

El montañés aun miraba a la princesa con cierto dolor y frustración en los ojos, pero cada vez que la veía abrazar a alguno de los tantos niños que habían encerrado, su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y amor! Cómo podía existir un ser tan cálido, amable y cariñoso? Incluso después de su pequeña "traición", Kristoff no sabía decir si existiría alguien en el mundo más verdadero e inocente que Anna. La amaba demasiado como para seguir con el enfado por mucho más tiempo.

Guiado por el impulso, se unió a ella y empezó a canturrear a los niños algunas de las composiciones que creaba para Sven, con aquella voz rota y divertida, que hasta los mayores rieron al escucharla.

Anna lo miró con ternura, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero ella le regalaba una sonrisa preciosa y honesta, a la cual el montañés no se pudo resistir y le robó un intenso beso mientras la abrazaba.

-Te quiero Kristoff…- Logró decir Anna en medio al beso.

-Te amo Anna!- Susurró el muchacho.

* * *

><p>Break Scene<p>

Mientras tanto, la pequeña guardia de Elsa y Olaf habían terminado de escalar el muro y ya recorrían los jardines traseros rápidamente, uno detrás del otro, en fila india, para que fuera más difícil de ser descubiertos. Elsa iba justo detrás del guardia que encabezaba la fila. Siguieron por entre los arbustos y pequeños pasillos entre las plantas, hasta dar con una reja de metal del tamaño de una puerta en la pared del castillo, que abría paso a un enorme pasadizo.

-Esta es la entrada trasera del calabozo, majestad.- Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Bien, abran la puerta! Vamos a entrar!- Ordenó Elsa con firmeza. -El primer paso es liberar a los prisioneros y…- Se detuvo un momento examinando uno a uno quien le acompañaba. -Dónde está la princesa Mérida y sus súbditos!?- Cuestionó asustada.

-Majestad, la princesa pidió que acercara el bote hasta la orilla del bosque, justo después de librarnos el paso en el muro del castillo.- Contestó otro de los hombres. –Pidió que le dijera que no se preocupase, que se abrigaría en el bosque hasta encontrar el modo de regresar a Escocia.-

Elsa lo miró incrédula. Había quedado petrificada escuchando aquellas palabras mientras le rompían el alma. Mérida realmente le había hecho caso y se había marchado; le había dejado sola, tal y como ella lo había pedido, claro… Se daba cuenta entonces, de que lo que más quería en ese momento es que ella estuviera allí, a su lado, para darle seguridad, para pasarle confianza y transmitirle bravura, como sólo ella lo hacía… Pero ya era tarde, había metido la pata, una vez más… Debía seguir planeando cómo recuperar Arendelle.

Después de unos segundos consiguió recomponerse, se frotó el rostro con las manos y se pronunció.

-Escuchen… ahora somos menos, pero seguiremos con el plan! Hay que entrar en el calabozo, soltar a los prisioneros y…- Calló otro segundo. No tenía un plan, no tenía una línea de defensa, no tenía un ejército reunido para contraatacar, no tenía ni idea de qué diablos hacer después de librar a su hermana y los demás prisioneros. Así que improvisó. –Y después debo intentar negociar con el enemigo, mientras ustedes marcháis hacia el bosque para pedir ayuda a nuestros reinos aliados y esconder allí a los habitantes de Arendelle!- Finalizó Elsa sin tener ninguna seguridad de que la idea saldría bien. O por lo menos, de que era viable.

Los guardias asintieron y todos entraron rápidamente. La poca luz de que disponían se daba gracias a unas cuantas lámparas de aceite sujetadas en la pared que recorrían el largo de aquel túnel. Era húmedo, frío y estrecho; a medida que adentraban en lo profundo del corredor, se les hacía más y más difícil respirar. A tanta distancia del exterior, el aire no les llegaba fácilmente.

Siguieron caminando, con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido para no atraer a la guardia invasora; puesto que el pasadizo sólo tenía dos únicas direcciones… Hacia adelante o hacia atrás; hasta que llegaron a la primera cámara de celdas del calabozo. Éstas se encontraban todas vacías. Adelantaron unos cuántos pasos cuando, empezaron a escuchar voces muy próximas a ellos. El guardia que encabezaba la fila, ordenó a todos los demás que se detuvieran un momento, necesitaban prepararse para el caso de tener que enfrentarse a algún enemigo. Todos empuñaron sus espadas y formaron un pequeño círculo alrededor de Elsa, escoltándola. Se aproximaron un poco más, y llegaron a la segunda cámara de celdas.

Exclamaciones de espanto y felicidad al mismo tiempo! Los hogareños alzaban las manos hacia arriba mientras agradecían emocionados e incrédulos.

_-Gracias a los Dioses! La reina Elsa ha vuelto!-_ Gritaban. La cámara estaba despejada, excepto por los prisioneros.

-Shhh, shhh! Silencio!- Rogaba la reina. –Vamos a sacaros de aquí, pero no podemos llamar la atención!- Finalizaba dirigiéndose a la primera celda, acompañada de uno de sus hombres que llevaba un pequeño hacha. De un golpe, rompió la cerradura y poco a poco los habitantes allí encerrados fueron saliendo silenciosos, escondiéndose y protegiéndose detrás de la guardia real.

-Elsa!?- Dijo una voz fina y en tono bajo, débil.

-Anna!- Exclamó Elsa nerviosa, buscando la celda de dónde venía la voz de su hermana. Se acercó a la última trena de la cámara y vio a Anna de pie, sujetando las rejas con fuerza con una mano, y sacando por completo el otro brazo hacia afuera, moviéndolo descomedidamente, intentando hacerse ver por su hermana mayor.

-Anna! Estás bien!? Qué te han hecho!? Estás herida?- Preguntaba eufóricamente la reina mientras examinaba a la pequeña de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, buscando el más mínimo rasguño.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien!- Repetía Anna apretando los brazos de Elsa. -Me alegro de que estés aquí…- La reina se detuvo un momento mirándola a los ojos, para asegurarse de que realmente estaba bien. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que la princesa le dedicaba la más sincera y confortadora de las sonrisas.

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí! Traed el hacha! Y algo de comida y agua!- Ordenaba la reina devolviéndole la misma sonrisa. Estaba mucho más tranquila, puesto que había conseguido llegar a tiempo antes de que le hicieran daño o algo peor a su hermana pequeña. Aunque sabía lo mucho que todavía le quedaba por delante.

-Pero, Elsa, por qué no estás allí afuera congelándolo todo y cada uno de los invasores?- Le preguntó la menor extrañada.

-Deja de desvariar Anna! La matarían! Esos hombres van armados con arcos y flecha, no sólo utilizan espadas.- Se adelantó Kristoff respondiendo ingenuamente, aunque la mirada torcida que le dedicó Elsa, le revelara cuan estúpida había sido esa respuesta.

-Anna, tengo que decirte algo… yo…-

Antes que Elsa pudiera terminar la frase, el ruido de unos pasos bajando las escaleras del calabozo alertaron a todos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mira quien ha decidido volver!- Bromeaba sarcásticamente el príncipe de las Islas del Sur.- Majestad, creí que sólo volverías dentro de unos días.-

Tenía el rostro deformado casi por completo, moratones y heridas abiertas le cubrían desde la frente hasta la barbilla, de oreja a oreja. Sin contar el estado en que sus ropas se encontraban… más rasgadas y sucias aun de cuando había llegado a Arendelle.

-La verdad es que no te esperaba por aquí hoy reina! Pensé que para cuando volvieras, Arendelle ya estuviera tomada por completo.- Se burlaba Hans. –Para entonces, mi plan ya habría funcionado. Mi padre y hermanos se habrían creído que tú y tus guardias me habían raptado y torturado, y que yo, sin más salidas, pedí ayuda al reino de Weselton… Le mostraríamos a mi padre la "falsa carta" de apoyo hacia las Islas del Sur y tú, serías condenada por captura y deseo de venganza hacia un inocente príncipe que ya había pagado por sus actos.- Terminaba el príncipe con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Hans! Maldito miserable! Te voy a mat…-

Diciendo esas palabras, Elsa se le echó encima invistiéndole un golpe con la espada que llevaba en la cintura. Hans desvió el ataque con facilidad, después otro y otro más, sin ni siquiera pestañear, asombrado y confuso.

-Espera… No tienes poderes!- Exclamó el príncipe dejando escapar una carcajada burlona.

El semblante de Elsa cambió de la ira a al dolor y frustración en el mismo segundo. Todos los demás prisioneros presentes quedaron boquiabiertos al igual que Hans, con excepción de Anna, que en vez de desconcierto, su rostro expresaba una profunda tristeza, pues veía en los ojos de su hermana el sentimiento que la inundaba.

-Por los cielos! Realmente os esmeráis para dejarme las cosas más fáciles…!- Finalizó Hans carcajeando. –Entonces, no perderé más mi tiempo contigo… Guardias! Mátenla!

De pronto, una docena de guardias bajaron rápidamente las escaleras del calabozo, llevaban espadas y lanzas. Los hombres de Elsa se posicionaron listos para contraatacar y Elsa estaba en cabeza sujetando su espada notablemente nerviosa.

-Elsa, no!- Gritó la princesa Anna cuando vio que el primer soldado levantaba su espada para aplicar un golpe certero a su hermana. La reina cerró los ojos y levantó su arma para defenderse, cuando, en un segundo… Zazzz!

Tres flechas se incrustaban en la ropa del guardia, dejándolo preso a la pared. Elsa abrió los ojos y miró la escena incrédula. Zazzz! Otras tres flechas dejaban al segundo guardia en la misma situación que el primero.

_-Mérida…!-_ Pensó sin dudarlo, abriendo una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>Que? Próximo o que...? xD alomejor hoy mismo subo outro cap, como siempre no prometo nada ; pero si no es hoy, mañana es seguro que subo el 16! A ver que le pasa a nuestros queridos y atrapados personajes... jejeje

Gracias por leer! :)


	16. Chapter 16

No tengo mucho más que decir que... ME PERDODEN POR TARDAR EN POSTAR! Problemas con el pc =/ pero no me extiendo más! Aí tenéis el cap 16.. Espero q os guste! Gracias por leer! ^^

* * *

><p>Iba a girarse para ver de dónde venían las flechas, pero un grito la alertó.<p>

-Agáchate!- Como por acto reflejo Elsa obedeció, y así el tercer guardia quedó inmovilizado también, al igual que los dos primeros.

-Mérida! Exclamó más feliz que nunca. –Mérida has vuelto! Lo siento, fui me comporté como una niña…-

-Si, si, ahora no hay tiempo majestad! Hay que salir de aquí!- Ordenaba la pelirroja cogiendo a Elsa de la mano.

Elsa no evitó dejar escapar una sonrisa en el acto. Su princesa se veía más agresiva y valiente que nunca! Atacaba con la espada, se desviaba de uno, dos, tres guardias; soltaba a Elsa un segundo para sacar más flechas y las lanzaba girando sobre si misma; volvía a coger a la reina de la mano e investía golpes de espada contra más guardias.

Los jóvenes hijos de los Lords, la acompañaban en la pequeña batalla, Macintosh ronroneaba de sus habilidades con la espada, el joven Dingwall atacaba sus oponentes subiendo en sus espaldas, mordiéndoles y pataleándoles los brazos, piernas y cabeza; mientras que Macguffin derribaba uno a uno los soldados de un solo puñetazo.

Iban controlando la situación, hasta que más guardias bajaron por la escalera del calabozo, haciendo con que el grupo retrocediera.

-Hay que salir de aquí!- Gritaba de nuevo Mérida, aún sujetando a Elsa de la mano.

Se giraron para salir por la parte de atrás, por dónde habían entrado, pero los soldados que Mérida había dejado clavados en la pared, se habían soltado. Ahora estaban encorralados por la salida frontal y trasera del calabozo por lo que los guardias formaron un círculo alrededor de los guerreros.

-Pero bueno! Salgo unos minutos y montáis esta escenita!?- La voz de Hans se escuchaba mientras se abría paso entre el cerco. -Si me permites, majestad, ya no tenéis otra salida. Es mejor aceptar vuestro destino con honor, que luchar y gastar sus fuerzas en vano…- Dijo tranquilo.

-Cretino desgrac…-

Plaft! Estampó una bofetada en el rostro de Elsa.

-Elsa!- Gritó Mérida inmensamente furiosa.

-No vuelvas a insultarme, reina de pacotilla!-

-Y tú no vuelvas a tocarla maldito engreído o te juro que cuando salga de esto echaré tus restos a los osos de Dunbroch!

-"Cuando salga de esto"!?- Respondía con una exagerada carcajada. -Ah sí! Ya me acuerdo de ti… La princesa, o mejor dicho, la heredera de Dunbroch, porque de princesa no tienes nada cariño!- Provocaba el príncipe dirigiéndose a ella. –Ya había oído decir que la reina y tú os teníais… cierto aprecio… lo que es algo muy fuera de lo normal para Elsa, pero no sabía que llegaba a tanto como para interponerte ante un golpe… Vaya!-

Todos se miraron extrañados, nadie sabía al cierto lo que Hans quiso insinuar con eso; pero el rubor en las mejillas de ambas las delató al instante, confirmando la afirmación del príncipe; por lo menos a los más listos.

-No volverá a insultrarte príncipe Hans.- Hablaba ahora una voz aguda y rota, acercándose al círculo que rodeaba la reina y sus aliados. –No, si de verdad quieres ser el rey de Arendelle.-

El Duque de Weselton estaba tranquilo y denotaba superioridad en sus pasos, pues ya sabía de la noticia sobre Elsa y la pérdida de sus poderes.

-Si no quiere que nadie se interponga entre el trono y usted, tiene que acabar por completo con linaje real, así no correrá riesgos…-Terminó el Duque en tono siniestro.

Hans le respondió con una sonrisa torcida y se volteó hacia la reina y Mérida.

-Sujétenlas.- Ordenó a sus guardias señalándolas.

Éstos obedecieron atando las manos de las ahora prisioneras a las espaldas y las agacharon, poniéndolas de rodillas mirando hacia el suelo. Elsa ladeó un poco el rostro para mirar a Mérida, y notó que ésta no demostraba tener ninguna intención de llorar; por el contrario, la furia y las ganas de luchar eran eminentes en su mirada; mientras que ella ya tenía el rostro empapado.

La miró fijamente, le sonrió y susurró en un suspiro.

-Te amo Mérida!-

La princesa abrió sus ojos como si le fueran a saltar del rostro y el rubor rápidamente cubrió sus mejillas.

Hans tenía la espada sujeta en posición de ataque para aplicarles el golpe mortal a las regentes. Caminaba en su dirección sonriente y justo antes de su arma rozar el aire encima de la cabeza de Elsa, fue súbitamente interrumpido.

-Señor!- Gritó otro de sus guardias bajando las escaleras del calabozo.

-Qué pasa ahora!?- Se volteó el príncipe notablemente irritado.

-Se aproxima un barco, una carabela, de las grandes. Parece ser escocesa…-

Mérida levantó una ceja y sonrió traviesamente, mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo al suelo.

-Maldición! A cuantos más has pedido ayuda niñata mimada? Cuántos barcos más debemos esperar!?- Decía el príncipe jalando con fuerza la voluptuosa cabellera de la pelirroja.

-Suéltala Hans! Es a mí a quien debes matar para tener tu trono! Deja que marchen los demás!-Decía Elsa casi rogando.

-Negativo! No debe morir nadie, por ahora…-

El Duque se pronunciaba de nuevo, esta vez más serio y molesto. –Cuántas embarcaciones más vendrán no importa, pues seguro que si tienen el conocimiento de que su princesa está viva, se marcharán sin crear más confusión una vez que se la entreguemos… Esta guerra no es suya. Debemos dejarlas vivas mientras "negociamos" con los escoceses.-

-Pero, y a Elsa!?- Preguntó el príncipe confuso.

-Conociendo bien a la heredera de Dunbroch y su repentino interés por la bruja del hielo, me atrevo a decir que, una vez la hayamos soltado, ordenará a su reino que nos ataque si matamos a Elsa.- Concluyó seguro mientras salía del calabozo. –Apresúrate Hans! No tenemos toda la noche.-

Anna volvió a mirar a Kristoff perdida ante la declaración del Duque; nuevamente habían hecho mención a la proximidad de la reina con Mérida y, tanto ella como todos los allí presentes, hicieron un esfuerzo para entender a qué se refería el viejo traidor.

Hans rodó los ojos irritado, apretó los labios mientras sujetaba con fuerza su espada en dirección a la cabeza de Elsa, pero concluyó que el Duque tenía razón, era mejor no dejarse llevar por el impulso en esos momentos y se contuvo.

-Ya me encargaré de ti después, majestad…! Encarcélenlos a todos!- Ordenaba mientras los guardias levantaban a las chicas del suelo. –A las chicas, en celdas separadas! No quiero chismorreos de princesitas en mi calabozo.- Y salió de allí dedicándoles una sonrisa siniestra.

Fueron encerrando de nuevo a los aldeanos que habían sido libertados, en seguida los hijos de los lords que acompañaban a Mérida, luego los soldados de Elsa y su muñeco de nieve y, por último a las chicas por separado, cada una en una celda una frente a la otra, separadas por un pasillo de poco más de medio metro de ancho.

-Elsa! Elsa, estás bien!?- Preguntaba Anna desde su celda, una vez que los guardias habían despejado la zona.

-Anna! Si, estoy bien!- Respondía Elsa. Aunque no podían verse, la reina no necesitaba preguntar ni decir mucho, ya que sabía que su hermana pequeña estaba bien físicamente, pero había notado que algo la preocupada, a lo mejor tendría más de un motivo.

-Elsa, qué pasa con tus poderes? Por qué han dicho que no los tienes? Es eso cierto?- Preguntaba la pequeña sin querer saber la dura verdad que ya esperaba.

-Anna, fui una tonta todo este tiempo…- Empezó la reina desahogándose. –Antes de ir a Drunbroch, vivía en una burbuja que yo misma había creado. Me aparté del mundo, de la sociedad, incluso te aparté a ti, la cosa que más quiero en esta vida.- Suspiraba con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Anna, desde el otro lado del calabozo. – Creía que era la mejor forma de controlar mis poderes y así no lastimar a la gente. Pero seguí haciéndoles daño… Estaba perdida, no sabía cómo lidiar con la magia y de nuevo volví a sentirme un monstruo, un peligro… definitivamente alguien que los demás no querrían tener cerca! Así que fui a buscar ayuda y una bruja me dio la oportunidad de deshacerme de mi poder! Sin pensarlo mucho, accedí, pues solo quería poder… solo quería poder sentir lo que se siente al tocar a la persona que amas sin temer a que le hagas daño. –Hizo una pausa– Pero alguien me enseñó que debemos querernos a nosotros mismos tal y como somos, y así encontraríamos el verdadero amor en los demás…– Hizo otra pausa mientras se volteaba hacia la princesa pelirroja que la oía atentamente desde la celda de enfrente. –Mérida, tú me amaste cuando ni yo misma lo hacía, viste en mi la persona que soy, mis virtudes y defectos sin que el miedo que me aprisionaba por mi propia magia te importara… Sin sentir miedo de mí! Luchaste para tenerme y para no perderme después, y lo único que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ha sido renunciar al amor... A tu amor! Al que hacías que sintiera por mí misma! Al que me ha estado dando fuerzas y valor cuando tú estabas cerca, y yo, ni siquiera lo he valorado.- Elsa se aproximó de las rejas, sacando los brazos hacia afuera en busca de las manos de Mérida. Ésta actuó de igual forma, sacó los brazos y agarró las manos de la reina con fuerza. Ambas tenían una expresión singular en el rostro, una mezcla de dolor, felicidad y rabia al mismo tiempo.

–Mérida yo, lo siento mucho! Desde el fondo de mi corazón! Y espero que puedas perdonarme algún día si sobrevivimos, porque, te amo… Y no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti en ella de ahora en adelante…- Elsa finalizó su discurso con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que la princesa de Dunbroch.

Anna no supo si decir algo o no, la noticia de que su hermana se había enamorado, la había cogido por sorpresa, pero más sorpresa aun, por haberse enamorado de la princesa de Escocia! No es que eso le molestara, por el contrario, se sentía enormemente feliz por saber que su hermana había encontrado el amor! Pero no creía que fuera el momento adecuado para pedir detalles a su hermana, dada su incansable curiosidad… Así que, decidió quedar en silencio y dejar las preguntas banales para otro momento.

Al igual que la princesa de Arendelle, los demás, incluso Kristoff, estaban perplejos y ruborizados ante la confesión de su reina y, tampoco supieron reaccionar. Pero las expresiones confusas de la gente, poco le estaban importando a las dos protagonistas en ese momento.

Pocos momentos después, ambas aún seguían con las manos entrelazadas, Elsa rozaba su pulgar por la palma de la mano de la princesa, cuando un quejido de dolor salió de Mérida sin querer.

-Ouch!- Estremeció la pelirroja.

-Mérida! Qué te ocurre? Estás herida!?- Preguntaba la reina preocupada, pues creía que la princesa había salido herida de la pequeña batalla en los pasillos del calabozo.

-Elsa… T-tus, tus manos…! Están heladas!-

Elsa quedó paralizada mirando sus manos sin entender nada.

-Tus manos Elsa! Vuelven a estar heladas! Gritaba Mérida más alto poniéndose de pié sin intentar contener la alegría.

-Claro! "Miedo y orgullo de tu corazón has de eliminar"- Decía Olaf pensativo desde otra celda cercana. –A eso se refería el enigma! Has dejado que el amor entre en tu vida Elsa, sin miedos! Y has superado el orgullo, pidiéndole el perdón a Mérida cuando has entendido que ella te ama por quien eres! Has recuperado tus poderes!- Se alegraba el muñeco.

-Pero... Y tu cómo sabes sobre el enigma?- Preguntó Elsa curiosa.

–Ahm...ah sí, la princesa y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla en el barco, justo después de la que tuvimos tú y yo…- Se aclaró la garganta sonriendo.

Todos allí dentro gritaban y bendecían de alegría, llevando las manos al cielo y aplaudiendo a la reina.

-Venga deprisa Elsa! Haz tu magia!- Dijo Anna desde el otro lado.

Elsa se movió despacio, temerosa por que aquello no fuera sólo una equivocación de la princesa. No quería decepcionar a todos los que estaban allí presos, esperando a que su reina les diera una solución. Empezó haciendo círculos con las manos y, era cierto... Se había roto el hechizo, por fin!

-Rápido, guardias! Llevaos a los prisioneros a un lugar seguro en el palacio! Anna, Kristoff, Mérida y tus súbditos; vosotros venís conmigo. Recoged vuestras cosas y preparaos! Vamos a salir de aquí por la puerta principal...

* * *

><p>Una vez más perdónenme por la tardanza x( prometo que no tardaré tanto para postar el cap 17 porque... ahora empieza un poquito de acción ;)<p>

Muchas gracias por leer! Espero q os haya gustado :D hasta la próximaaa!


	17. Chapter 17

Finalmente el cap 17! Gracias todos los que seguís la historia por los reviews, por favoritar y leer el fic! ^^ espero que lo sigan disfrutando ;)

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el embarcadero de Arendelle se acercaba el barco escocés.<p>

Habían atado amarras y los reyes ya bajaban por la rampa que daba al cantil del muelle. La reina Elinor se veía muy calma, caminaba elegantemente, sujetándose las manos, con la mirada alta y con la pose de una verdadera reina.

Si ella representaba la diplomacia, su marido, el rey Fergus se hacía ver todo lo contrario.

Andaba detrás de Elinor, con el paso firme y pesado; fruncía cada vez más el ceño a medida que se iba acercando a tierra firme y en su mano llevaba un hacha con palo de madera maciza que lo hacía chocar contra su otra mano una y otra vez, dejando claramente a la vista su mirada furiosa mientras friccionaba los dientes.

En tierra, posicionados al final del puente del atracadero, les esperaban el Duque de Weselton y el príncipe Hans, rodeados por dos docenas de guardias y, detrás de ellos, casi un batallón entero.

-Sean bienvenidos majestades! No les podemos recepcionar como es debido pero no llegan en buen momento puesto que...- Antes de poder terminar la frase, el Duque fue interrumpido.

-Ya deben saber por qué estamos aquí.- Se pronunció Elinor.- Queremos recuperar a nuestra primogénita, la princesa heredera de Drunbroch.

-Y supongo que están dispuestos a negociar?- Respondió rápidamente el Duque.

-Por supuesto. Pero no antes de garantizarnos que la princesa está viva y no corre peligro alguno.- Condicionó la reina.

-Su hija está a salvo, les doy mi palabra. Pero tuvimos que encerrarla en el calabozo para que se calamara, nos estaba… creando algunos problemas. Si me acompañan, podrán verla…- Los reyes asintieron y comenzaron a seguirles con su guardia escocesa de casi setenta hombres, tras ellos.

-Majestades, sólo ustedes, por favor.- Exclamó el viejo impertinente.

Los reyes se miraron dudosos por un momento, pero acabaron accediendo.

Ordenaron que sus soldados esperasen en el puerto, mientras andaban siguiendo al Duque y a Hans. Por mero protocolo de paz, ellos también ordenaron a su guardia que esperase fuera, aunque eso a Elinor y a Fergus no les significaba nada en absoluto, ya que sabían que a cualquier momento los guardias podrían aparecer de repente para tenderles una emboscada.

Todavía no habían llegado al castillo pero, durante el largo camino, ninguno de los presentes dijo una palabra siquiera. El silencio hacia que la situación se volviera aún más intrigante e incómoda; sin embargo, gracias a él, se hizo posible oír claramente unos ruidos extraños y graves que venían desde dentro del palacio. Todos se detuvieron un momento extrañados, pero el príncipe siguió andando, curioso para averiguar qué eran y de dónde venían esos irreconocibles ruidos.

De repente una ola de aire frio atravesó toda la zona alrededor del castillo, dejando a todos desconfiados, manteniendo una distancia cautelosa. Unos segundos después, las grandes puertas principales del palacio salieron disparadas por el aire, pareciendo hojas de papel. Varios estruendosos rugidos se escucharon a la vez y, de detrás de una nevasca, surgieron como veinte monstruos de casi tres metros de altura; eran figuras espantosas hechas de nieve y cubiertas por una gruesa capa de hielo, uno de ellos llevaba a Elsa sentada en su nuca, otro a Mérida y otro de los monstruos, a Anna y Kristoff de la misma manera, sentados sobre ellos.

Detrás de las figuras de nieve, los guardias reales que habían sido libertados, rodeaban el castillo con el objetivo de proteger a los aldeanos que, por orden de Elsa, esperaban adentro escondidos a que terminase la batalla.

-Pero q-qué? Qué diablos…!?- Hans sólo tuvo tiempo de pronunciar esas palabras antes de que la mano del monstruo de Esla le azotara con fuerza hacia un lado. El príncipe chocó contra uno de los muros del jardín del palacio, quedando momentáneamente inconsciente.

-Cogédle!- Decía a los lords de Mérida. –Atadlo bien y llevároslo al calabozo! Y que alguien lo vigile!- Finalizó con abundante fibra la (ahora furiosa) reina del hielo.

-Hija!- Elinor no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría viendo a Mérida sana y salva montada encima y al mando de aquel monstruo gigantesco. –Estábamos muertos de preocupación! Te vas a ganar un buen sermón cuando regresemos a casa jovencita!- Terminó la escocesa en un tono ya un poco más molesto.

-Mamá, papá!- La princesa bajó de su monstruo de hielo y corrió hacia ellos regalándoles un fuerte abrazo. -Yo también me alegro de veros! Habéis venido los dos! Pero, y los trillizos?-

-No te preocupes, los hemos dejados en buenas manos.- Los tres sabían en realidad que si los trillizos se habían quedado con la governanta, por quien deberían preocuparse, era por ella y por las demás sirvientas...

–Pero tenéis que iros! Esto sólo ha hecho empezar y puede ser peligroso! Elsa está hecha una fiera y puede que se descontrole un poco...!-

-No vamos a ninguna parte! No me voy a perder la mejor parte de la diversión!- Exclamaba su padre guiñándole el ojo.

-Pero pronto vendrán las tropas de las Islas de Sur, no sé si podremos con todo, no sé si el poder de Elsa será suficiente!- Respondía Mérida preocupada.

Elinor empezaba a estudiar los pos y contras de la situación. -Esa es la peor parte. Debemos encontrar una forma de detener a las tropas antes de que lleguen, si no, Arendelle estará perdido. Y nosotros también...-

Break Scene

Al otro lado, adentrándose en el pueblo, Elsa y su ejército de gigantes arrasaba con los enemigos, dejándolos atrapados entre altas paredes de hielo. Todo parecía estar bajo control, la reina de Arendelle había detenido ya todo el ejército intruso, pero se le había perdido de vista el Duque de Weselton y los tres personajes que iban con el… Los dos guardaespaldas y su secretario.

-Anna, Kristoff! Encontrad al Duque y sus súbditos. Yo me encargaré de retrasar la llegada del ejército de las Islas!- Ordenó Elsa. –Pero por favor, tened cuidado...- Finalizó mirando a Anna con la misma angustia que llevaba el día en que huyó de Arendelle.

Anna asintió, dedicándole una apaciguadora sonrisa para asegurar a su hermana que estaría bien. Ellos obedecieron y, bajándose del monstruo de nieve, salieron a la busca de los traidores.

Break Scene

Mérida corría en dirección hacia la carabela de sus padres, para reunir sus hombres y crear un plan de defensa en la entrada de Arendelle.

Elsa, que estaba ya en el muelle de la ciudad, pudo avistar desde lo lejos grandes velas blancas con un símbolo redondo de color azul pintado sobre ellas. La infantería de las Islas del Sur se acercaba al puerto de Arendelle.

-Lleva a tu gente adentro del palacio y quedaos allí hasta que termine con todo esto.- Pidió la rubia.

-Ni hablar! Yo vine para ayudarte y eso es lo que haré! No voy a retroceder Elsa, nunca lo hago!-

-Por favor Mérida, no es momento para heroísmos! Si te llega a pasar algo... yo... y-yo, no sé...-

-No va a pasar nada Elsa… Tranquila! Nos tenemos una a la otra… Estamos juntas en esto!- Así, dedicándole una plácida sonrisa y, cogiendo las manos de Elsa con fuerza, la princesa de Escocia y la reina de Arendelle asintieron, reforzando su unión.

Elsa entonces, dio un pisotón al agua, congelando el círculo alrededor de sus pies. Caminó sobre el mar hasta llegar relativamente cerca a los barcos de la tropa enemiga, y con un movimiento brusco de las manos, congeló la circunferencia alrededor de todos los barcos, para que éstos, no pudieran seguir avanzando. Eso le daría tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo que probara su inocencia o a prepararse para una segura futura guerra.

Volvía entonces a tierra para buscar y ayudar a su hermana, pues una vez más la había dejado sola y se sentía culpable por ello.

Break Scene

Anna y Kristoff seguían buscando al Duque por el pueblo, cuando oyeron una voz sonar muy bajamente, venía de un estrecho callejón que apenas se veía por estar detrás de un puesto de frutas.

-No podemos dejar que vean esos documentos!- Decía el viejo traidor demasiado furioso.

-Pero, alteza cómo había de saber que íbamos a ser contraatacados!? La reina sólo regresaría dentro de dos días!- El secretario intentaba defenderse.

-Eres un inútil, un pedazo de carne con ojos! Cómo vas a dejar una copia de documentos que nos incriminan en el palacio real!? Se supone que sólo habrían dos copias! La de Hans y la mía! Para qué otra más?-

-Pensé que deberíamos tener una garantía por si algo le pasara a nuestra copia… Pero la dejé en un lugar seguro! Está dentro de un libro en la biblioteca, y sólo yo sé cuál es!- Decía orgulloso de su "intelecto" el simple auxiliar.

Al terminar la frase, el Duque escuchó un ruido afuera del callejón, y una de las manzanas del puesto rodó hasta sus pies. "Husmeadores!" Pensó el viejo frunciendo el ceño. Se acercaron rápidamente y pudieron ver la sombra de Kristoff y Anna corriendo desesperados en dirección al castillo.

-Rápido atrapémosles! Han oído sobre los documentos y van a buscarlos, deprisa!- Gritó el Duque mientras corría tras ellos.

La pareja corrió lo más deprisa posible hasta llegar a la biblioteca del palacio, cerraron las puertas y empezaron a husmear libro por libro. ¡Eran demasiados! No les daría tiempo si seguían con esa táctica.

-"Vamos! Derrumben la puerta!"- La siniestra voz del Duque se oía al otro lado de la sala de lectura. Ya era tarde, habían perdido, ni siquiera estaban armados para poder defenderse! Si al menos tuvieran los monstruos de Elsa por allí...

"Una, dos, tres!" -¡Ponw!- Daban el primer golpe.

-Kristoff! Ahora qué vamos hacer!?-

"Una, dos, tres!" -¡Ponw! – El segundo golpe, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-Kristoff…-

-Rápido Anna, escóndete atrás de la mesa del escritorio y quédate agachada!- La princesa estaba notablemente asustada y lo que es peor, se sentía indefensa una vez más.

"Una, dos, tres!" -¡Ponw!- Tercer golpe, y las puertas cedieron…

Kristoff se interponía firmemente entre la mesa en la que estaba escondida su amada y los cuatro traidores.

-Eso es lo malo de las ratas callejeras, oyen lo que no deben oír, husmean dónde no tienen que husmear y luego se esconden sin plantarle cara a sus errores…- Decía el Duque en tono siniestro dirigiéndose al montañés. –A qué esperáis!? Atránpenlos!-

Anna salía de detrás de la mesa desesperada, los dos guardias del Duque se aproximaban al joven con las espadas empuñadas, todo estaba acabado…

Pero, cuando estaban a poco más de un metro de alcanzar a los dos, sintieron una ráfaga de intenso aire frio y una punción atingir sus pies. Miraron hacia abajo, y vieron que una capa de hielo grueso les había dejado clavados en el suelo! No podían moverse.

-Quietos!- La voz de Elsa sonó firme, intensa y poderosa desde afuera de la habitación; ese era exactamente el carácter de su dueña; el temperamento que la reina había perdido hacia tiempo, le fue devuelto en esos momentos de euforia y adrenalina.

Todos se giraron atemorizados... La "verdadera" Elsa estaba de vuelta.

-Elsa!- Anna gritó dando un salto de alegría, Kristoff se dejaba caer sentado sobre la silla de la habitación mientras los traidores repetían otra vez "¡maldita bruja del hielo!"

-Al fin consigo llegar a tiempo de socorrerte, al menos una vez, hermanita... Ya era hora de retribuirte el favor...- Decía Elsa satisfecha abrazando a la pequeña.

-Tenemos que encontrar unos documentos Elsa! Son la prueba de la traición del Duque y de Hans! Esos documentos te exonerarán de la culpa!- Anna ahora parecía más exaltada que nunca, peor aún que el día en que abrieron finalmente las puertas del castillo.

-Estupendo! Gracias… Y a ti también Kristoff.- Elsa les agradecía con una plácida sonrisa mientras Anna se la devolvía igualmente. El muchacho sólo se dió de hombros mientras se rascaba la nuca, demostrando lo tímido que era en realidad.

– Bien, qué libro es?-

-Hãam, ese es el problema Elsa… No sabemos cuál es y estos traidores no nos lo dirán!- Decía la princesa entonando decepción en su voz.

-Yo no estaría tan segura Anna...-

Elsa se volteó a los cuatro intrusos aún pegados al suelo, y en un brusco movimiento de manos, hizo surgir estalactitas del suelo, enfiladas en sus direcciones.

-Qué libro es!?- Preguntó la reina entonando con voz más alta e imponente.

-Olvídate! No diremos nada bruja! Tendrás que mancharte las manos...- Respondía el Duque siniestro, como si estar prestes a morir empalado por estalactitas de hielo, no le incomodase.

Elsa movió levemente las manos de nuevo, haciendo con que los pedazos de hielo que iban en sus direcciones les rozara la garganta con la punta, presionando poco a poco, cada vez más la piel. Todos callaron, ninguno se atrevía a decir una palabra con el Duque allí presentes, hasta que...

-El tercero! Está en el tercer libro... Detrás de la mesa! En la segunda estantería, de arriba hacia abajo, la quinta columna! Es el tercero de derecha a izquierda!-

El secretario no soportó el miedo y confesó el paradero de los documentos. Estaría muerto de todas formas, si no fuera por manos de Elsa, sería por las del Duque después, así que prefirió arriesgar y apostar en la clemencia de la reina.

Anna corrió a buscarlos mientras Elsa seguía aprisionando los traidores con su hielo y, efectivamente, estaban allí! Los contratos que habían hecho entre el príncipe Hans y el Duque, incluso la falsa autorización con la firma del rey de Weselton.

-Es sólo esto? Hay algo más que debemos saber?- Preguntaba Elsa con voz intimidadora.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, pero al notar que el secretario no se había movido, Elsa reforzó.

-Estáis seguros!?-

Más de las puntiagudas estalactitas ahora pinchaban las puntas de sus narices.

-N-no! No! Hay m-más... Hay más copias! Una la tengo en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta, y la otra, la tiene Hans consigo!- El pobre secretario apenas podía pronunciar bien las palabras, tartamudeaba y se le rompía la voz mientras hablaba; estaba totalmente dominado por el miedo.

-Gracias!- Concluyó Elsa mientras creaba cuatros altos muros de hielo de gran espesor, encerrando allí los individuos.

-Tenemos que llegar al puerto! Debo entregar esto al rey de las Islas de Sur para que no nos ataquen! Con esto verán que ha sido un trampa y talvez tengamos una oportunidad de aclarar esta situación dialogando...-

Anna y Kristoff asintieron y corrieron junto a Elsa.

Break Scene

Llegando al atracadero, Mérida seguía al frente de su tropa, esperando el posible ataque de la infantería que quedó inmovilizada en alto mar.

-Mérida! Mérida!- Gritaba Elsa como si no la viera hacía siglos. –Gracias a los Dioses estás bien!- Elsa no se contuvo y allí, en medio de su batallón, de sus padres los reyes de Dunbroch y de su hermana y Kristoff, corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo, en el que podrían jurar que ambas se fundieron en una sola persona.

La princesa de escocia se soltó del abrazo segundos después totalmente ruborizada.

-Elsa me estás dejando vulnerable delante de un ejército de casi vikingos... Van a creer que me he ablandado, ¡Por los Dioses!- Dijo en voz baja, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

Elsa sólo consiguió sonreír ante la reacción de la princesa. Limpiándose la garganta, la pelirroja intentó hablar lo más firmemente que pudo.

-Qué ha pasado? Porqué toda esa felicidad?-

-Mérida, mira! Tengo unos contratos que pueden probar mi inocencia y condenar a Hans y al Duque!-

-¡Eso es estupendo! A qué esperas entonces!?-

-El problema es que yo no puedo llegar hasta las tropas de las Islas! Al haberlos dejado congelados en medio del mar, me atacarán si ven que me acerco a ellos... Saben que esto sólo puede ser obra mía. Necesito que te arriesgues una vez más por mi, necesito una vez más tu ayuda... Una sola vez más y después te dejaré tranquila para siempre, si así lo deseas...- Finalizaba la reina con la intención de saber la respuesta y reacción de la princesa antes esa afirmación.

-Y quien ha dicho que quiero que me dejes tranquila para siempre?- Dijo la pelirroja bajito y en un tono demasiado pícaro para el momento. –Tráeme eso!- De un jalón, cogió los documentos de la mano de Elsa y esbozó una enorme sonrisa traviesa, -Esto está chupado!- Salió corriendo hacia el mar.

-Espera!- Gritó la Elsa -Yo voy contigo!-

Así pues, Elsa empezó a congelar el agua por donde Mérida iba corriendo; la reina delante, la princesa la seguía. Estaban relativamente cerca de la armada congelada cuando Elsa detuvo a la escocesa por el brazo.

-Mérida…- Elsa la miraba fijamente y se estremecía mientras acariciaba su mejilla. –Solo, ten mucho cuidado, de acuerdo?-

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, -Tranquila, no voy a hacer ninguna estupidez esta vez... Confía en mi!-

Apretó con fuerza el antebrazo de Elsa y con el ceño fruncido y con una denotada actitud decidida, corrió hacia la carabela en la cual se avistaba el rey de las Islas del Sur.

* * *

><p>Sin más... Os dejo a la espera del décimo octavo capitulo... jejeje... Mil gracias por leer ^^ ¡Tchaoo!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

-¡Vengo en son de paz!

Mérida gritaba levantando los brazos al cielo con el propósito de que vieran que iba desarmada. Se asomaba una pizca de angustia en su voz.

– ¡Necesito entregarle algo majestad!, ¡Es importante!-

Los tripulantes le apuntaban con ballestas sin desviarse de los movimientos de Mérida; se mostraban dudosos al respecto, pero el rey, que era un hombre íntegro, justo y bastante tolerante, permitió la aproximación de Mérida a su nave.

-¡Preséntate joven, Di en voz alta quién sois vos y a qué venís!.- Ordenó el rey.

-Soy Mérida, princesa heredera de Dunbroch. No formo parte de esta guerra, pero si estoy en posesión de unos documentos que podrían hacerle cambiar de parecer sobre el motivo que le trae aquí.

El rey le miró por unos segundos, indagando si debía darle la oportunidad de seguir escuchándola o no.

-No creo que haya otra causa para esta situación joven princesa. La reina de Arendelle se ha condenado a sí misma dejándonos presos aquí en este desierto de hielo. Es más que obvio que la reina no es fiable, ni cualquiera que intente excusarla.-

-Majestad, como le he dicho, nada tiene mi reino o yo que ver en esta guerra, por lo que sé, pertenece a Arendelle, a las Islas del Sur y a Weselton.- _¿"Weselton"?_Pensó el rey sorprendido. -No espero excusar a nadie de su culpa con esto, solo pretendo hacerle tener conocimiento de estos documentos que han llegado a mi mano directamente del Duque de Weselton y de su hijo, el principe Hans.-

El rey finalmente parecía intrigado. Mérida había conseguido que mordiera el anzuelo, sin hacerle saber que en realidad, venía de parte de Elsa. Le ordenó que se acercara a la carabela y subiera hasta la cubierta. Una vez allí arriba, Mérida se vio rodeada de marineros y guerreros, aun sujetando ballestas y espadas, con aire amenazador.

El rey ordenó su aproximación, extendiendo la mano. Ésta, entendiendo el gesto, le entregó los documentos; la carta falsificada con la firma robada del rey de Weselton y el tratado entre Hans y el Duque, en el cual claramente señalaba sus actos de traición.

Estuvo un pequeño rato mirando de arriba a abajo los manuscritos, los ojos se abrían cada vez más a medida que iba leyendo. El rey estaba estupefacto, no lograba creer que su hijo hubiera intentado dar un golpe de ese calibre, y ¡Al mismo reino! "_Maldito idiota imprudente!"_ Pensó.

-Alteza, ordene a la reina de Arendelle que nos descongele el camino y hazle saber que necesitamos hablar con el príncipe Hans. Finalmente, no tenemos ninguna intención de atacar o crear un conflicto. Os doy mi palabra.-

-Así lo haré majestad! Gracias por darme la palabra.-

-No obstante, sepa que tengo un ejército entero armado y preparado. Cualquier incidente hará con que se desate una guerra, y que de esto no le quepa duda.-

-De acuerdo, majestad... Con permiso.- Y así, Mérida se retiró y volvió corriendo al encuentro de Elsa, que la esperaba a cerca de un kilómetro de allí, en medio del mar congelado.

-Elsa, Elsa! Descongélales el paso rápido!- Se apresuraba a decir la pelirroja sin apenas poder coger aire.

-¿Qué? Cómo has...-

-¡Sí, Lo has conseguido! ¡Quieren llegar a tierra para ver a Hans! Pero no tienen ninguna intención de atacar Arendelle ¡Lo has conseguido!- Terminaba la princesa totalmente satisfecha y eufórica.

-No... Lo HEMOS conseguido- La reina se acercó a Mérida, cerrando completamente la distancia entre ellas en un abrazo en el que podían sentir sus agitadas respiraciones contra el pecho la una de la otra. Con ambas manos, Elsa agarró el rostro de la pelirroja y fijó los labios a los suyos, robándole un tierno beso. La princesa no pudo resistir y se entregó totalmente; cerró los ojos, agarró a Elsa de la cintura con fuerza y rodeándola por completo con sus brazos, hizo de aquel beso tierno y delicado, algo tempestuoso e intenso.

Sólo el amor que desprendía ese beso bastó para que todo el hielo que había congelado el mar, se deshiciera poco a poco, dejando apenas a ellas dos de pie en un bloque de grueso hielo sobre este, pegadas la una a la otra.

Las carabelas comenzaron a avanzar y ambas se recompusieron, iban en dirección al embarcadero, deslizándose por el mar en aquel bloque de hielo impulsado por una ventisca de nieve que Elsa creaba.

Llegando al atracadero del puerto, Mérida y Elsa podían ver el batallón de Escocia formando posición de defensa y, frente a él, sus majestades, el rey Fergus y la reina Elinor.

Mérida movía los brazos cruzándolos y descruzándolos rápidamente en señal de negación.

-¡Bajen las armas! ¡Bajen las armas!- Gritaba la pelirroja a los soldados. –¡No van a atacar!-

Ambas se acercaron a ellos y empezaron a explicarles lo ocurrido, la conversación que Mérida acababa de tener con el rey de las Islas.

-No nos podemos fiar Mérida. Saben que tenemos a Hans y sé muy bien lo que un padre podría llegar a hacer por su hijo.-

-Tu madre tiene razón Mérida... ¡E-es decir Su alteza, la reina Elinor!- Se corregía Elsa avergonzada. -No olvides que a eso se le suma el hecho de que les he congelado el paso antes, es obvio que tampoco se fían de mí o de cualquiera que esté de mi parte.-

-Mantengamos la esperanza, ¿de acuerdo? Debemos darles un poco de crédito; al fin y al cabo, son ellos los que tienen a su príncipe secuestrado, es normal que estén recelosos, o por lo menos debían estarlo! Más aún que nosotros diría yo...-

Tanto Elsa como Elinor tuvieron que darle la razón a la princesa; posiblemente, después de haber visto los documentos, lo primero que harían sería intentar negociar el rescate de Hans, lo que viniese después, sólo serían consecuencias de la negociación, exitosa o no...

* * *

><p>Muy cortito capítulo después de tanto tempo dejandoos a la espera, lo sé! x( pero prometo que valdrá la pena esperar al próximo ;) no podía completar este cap con el siguiente pq le quietaría la... intriga? xD bueno, a ver si subo el cap 19 hoy aún! Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a una lectora que ha tenido gran participación en este capítulo! Lo que está aqui arriba escrito, se lo debemos a ella tb! ^^ gracias por ayudarme #Tassh! 3<p>

Besos a todos y sigan dejando reviews con opiniones, quejas, ideas y lo que queráis! Tchaoo!


	19. Chapter 19

Vuelvo a postar estos dos últimos capítulos (19 y 20) con algunos arreglos, vale people!? En este cap, sólo cambio la imagen de Thália y añado algunos detalles y cambiado algunas palavras... (imagináosla como una especie de Natalie Portman en su película "Your highness" vale? jejeje)

Bueno, de nuevo y como siempre, gracias por leer! ^^

* * *

><p>-Muy bien! Ya habéis oído todos! Agachen armas! No vamos a atacar. Pero estén preparados! Al más mínimo detalle, acabaremos con ellos!-<p>

-Yaahh!- Gritaron los guerreros escoceses al pequeño discurso de Fergus.

La armada de las Islas se acercaba al puerto. Seis carabelas seguidas por una única mayor; ésta, izaba ahora una enorme bandera blanca lisa, llevaba los cañones recogidos y se podía ver al rey de pie en el púlpito de la proa, transmitiendo la de idea de "serenidad".

Para el asombro de todos, por las murallas del puerto de Arendelle sólo pasaron dos de los seis barcos de la armada; la que se encontraba el rey y otra de parecido tamaño que la seguía. Las demás quedaron fondeados en alto mar, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ambas embarcaciones ataban amarras en el atracadero, y Elsa se adelantaba a recibirlos, sin su guardia, sin Anna, sin Mérida... Completamente sola e "indefensa" para intentar demostrar que no buscaba un conflicto.

Anna fue en dirección a ella para proponerle que fueran juntas a recibir el regente de las Islas, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, vio como Mérida se le adelantaba y sujetaba a su hermana mayor del antebrazo, haciéndole girar hacia ella.

-Deja que vaya contigo!-

-No... Será mejor que te quedes esta vez.-

-Elsa, no te he dejado sola en todo este tempo y no será ahora cuando lo haga! Iré contigo.-

-Basta Mérida! Este es mi reino, y yo soy la responsable por todo lo que ocurre aquí! Debo ejercer mi papel como regente, proteger el reino y a las personas que se encuentren en él... No puedo poner más vidas en riesgo...-

-Pero Elsa, puedo ser de ayuda si deciden atacarte!-

-He dicho basta! N-no, no te preocupes, sólo voy a recibirlos...- Dijo recapacitando un poco y aflojando el violento tono de voz.

La pelirroja dio dos pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a su puesto, mientras Elsa caminaba en dirección del embarcadero.

De ambas embarcaciones, comenzaban a desembarcar guardias con los uniformes reales de las Islas del Sur, los cuales al pisar tierra firme, rápidamente tomaban posición de formación. Formaron dos filas, una de frente a la otra, mientras aguardaban el paso de su majestad manifestando el saludo militar. De la primera carabela, desembarcó el rey, vistiendo el mismo traje de guerra de su tropa, a diferencia de la capa aterciopelada de color corinto con detalles en celeste que caía de sus hombros.

Mientras cruzaba el puente del embarcadero, varias otras figuras bajaban de la segunda embarcación. Hombres elegantemente vestidos de blanco y dorado, trajes demasiado parecidos a la vestimenta de Hans... Iban en orden de edad por lo visto, pues los primeros se veían claramente mayores que los demás siguientes. Algunos eran rubios de ojos castaños como el rey, otros pelirrojos con los ojos verdes, tal y como Hans. Eran hombres de tipos y formas diferentes, que variaban desde los más robustos y atléticos hasta los más menudos, refinados y apuestos.

La tropa y los regentes de Escocia, Anna y Elsa, en seguida se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de los doce hermanos mayores de Hans; pero algo les llamó la atención. De detrás de aquellos formosos príncipes, surgia una figura distinta. Una muchacha cerraba la fila. Era una chica alta, de silueta delgada; curvas perfectamente acentuadas destacaban su bonito contorno. Su cabello era castaño y lo tenía recogido en cola, su tez era fina y un poco más morena que la mayoría de los presentes, y sus ojos eran también de un castaño intenso. Llevaba el paso firme y su elegancia podía compararse a la de Elsa.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no esperaban que el penúltimo heredero de las Islas, el hermano que precedía a Hans en la línea de sucesión, fuese en realidad una chica! Claro, él siempre había mencionado que era el menor de doce hermanos... Pero nunca mencionó que uno de ellos fuera unA hermanA!

Elsa no pareció darle mucha importancia a principio, así que siguió caminando hacia el embarcadero y, cuando todos los herederos reales habían terminado de desembarcar, se acercó al rey, esperando que el mismo también tomara aproximación.

-Majestades, sean bienvenidos a Arendelle. Vengo en paz y sin ninguna intención de incumplir mi palabra.-

El rey silenció unos segundos, estudiando a Elsa detenidamente de arriba abajo, como si estuviera intentando descifrarla con la mirada. Y esta, ya empezaba a molestarse...

-Para quien no quiere una guerra, congelar el paso a sus visitantes no me parece muy buena manera de recibirlos...- Por fin se pronunciaba el rey.

-Supongo que entenderá si le digo necesitaba tempo para explicarles con claridad los hechos ocurridos en estos últimos días.- Respondía Elsa con firmeza.

El hombre la miraba fijamente, levantando una ceja y apretando los labios. Otro silencio...

-Rey Olsson, de las Islas del Sur.- Continuó el regente agachando la cabeza en reverencia.

-Reina Elsa, de Arendelle.- Completó del mismo modo, devolviendo el gesto.

-Estos son mis hijos; Nicolau, Alexander, Máximus, Bernard, (...)- Y así los fue presentando hasta finalizar con la chica. -Y ésta es Thália, mi única hija hembra entre los doce barones... Es mi joya familiar.-

Thália respondió con una sonrisa enorme, pero tímida al cumplido del padre mientras hacía una reverencia hacia Elsa. Sólo entonces ésta se percató de la tamaña belleza de la chica y, en seguida, de su vestimenta...

Por más extraño o increíble que pudiera parecer, llevaba el mismo uniforme que sus hermanos! Una doncella, o mejor dicho, una princesa vistiendo botas, pantalones y casaca!? Eso sí que era nuevo para Elsa.

-No se deje impresionar demasiado por sus trajes, majestad.- Dijo Olsson al notar la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de la reina. -Thália está entrenada para servir a su reino, así como sus hermanos. No veo por qué dejar fuera de campo de batalla a una princesa si es para defender su legado... Siendo así, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que un vestido y todos sus aderezos, no es la vestimenta adecuada para esas ocasiones.-

_"Una chica Oficial?"_ Pensaba Elsa.

-Sí, supongo que tiene usted razón. La verdad es que, últimamente he desarrollado cierto interés por ese asunto... Quiero decir! Por mujeres que sirven militarmente a su reino, claro!- Elsa no sabía qué más podía decirle al rey para que no se sintiera ofendido por su primera reacción de incredulidad, además, se estaba complicando ella sola las cosas, así que decidió cambiar de asunto.

Sin embargo, una pequeña risa de detrás de ella le hizo perder la concentración. Era Mérida tapándose la boca con una mano mientras reposaba la otra sobre su estómago. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la "indirecta" de Elsa sobre su repentina admiración hacia chicas guerreras... Nadie excepto Mérida y Elinor... _"Menudo melodrama va a montar esta chica..." _Pensaba la reina de Dumbroch.

-Gracias por aceptar nuestra petición de paz majestad.- Continuó Elsa.

-No tiene que agradecerlo. No me interesa entrar en un conflicto ahora mismo; no obstante, tenéis a mi hijo. Imagino que es hora de que empecemos las negociaciones.-

Elsa asintió con la cabeza. -Por aquí, síganme por favor.- Concluyó un poco insegura aún de las verdaderas intenciones del rey de las Islas.

Olsson y sus hijos comenzaron a andar, siguiendo detrás de Elsa. Salieron del embarcadero en dirección a la salida del puerto, cuando pasaron por medio a toda la tropa escocesa. Miraban los hermanos desconfiados, en guardia, como había ordenado Fergus.

Anna los examinaba a todos con detención, extremadamente curiosa por conocer a aquellos de quien tantas veces había escuchado hablar a su ex "amor verdadero". Era una característica suya ser curiosa, sí, pero esta vez, más que curiosidad parecía que buscaba algún tipo de respuestas... Lo contradictorio de todo eso es que, sólo consiguió hacerse más preguntas de las que ya le rondaban por la cabeza desde que Hans se presentó en el castillo pidiendo abrigo.

-Deja de encarar Anna... Es que has perdido algo ahí en medio?- Murmuraba Kristoff visiblemente molesto;

-Qué? Venga ya Kristoff! Lo que pasa es que creo que debería "estudiarlos" muy bien! No me fio ni un pelo de ellos y creo que no debemos quitarle los ojos de encima... Mucho menos de la chica! Hans nunca había mencionado que tenía una hermana! No la he tragado...- Decía Anna apretando los ojos.

-Ah sí claro! Es culpa de la chica... Como si yo no supiera que eres curiosa por naturaleza y aún más cuando se trata de algo relacionado al miserable de Hans...!- El rubio, ahora cruzaba los brazos y apartaba la mirada hacia el otro lado, a lo que Anna negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-No seas tonto! Venga, nos estamos quedando atrás, rápido! No le podemos dejar sueltos por ahí...!- Respondió la princesa mientras le cogía del brazo.

-Qué dices? Pe-Pero si están con tu hermana!?- A Kristoff, aún confundido, no reaccionó hasta casi caerse al suelo por la inercia del tirón de Anna. La verdad era que ni ella misma sabía lo que buscaba entre los hermanos, pero sí sabía que Kristoff no estaba muy equivocado cuanto a su afirmación.

Por otro lado, la reina de Arendelle percibió que la misma curiosidad exaltaba en los ojos de Mérida, y no era hacia la gigantesca fraternidad, si no a la última persona de la fila.

Mérida tampoco había dado cuenta al porte y encanto de la hija de Olsson hasta ese momento en que la vio caminando cerca de ella. No era del todo una diosa griega, era obvio que su belleza no se comparaba a la de Elsa; pero había algo muy llamativo en ella, algo que había seducido a la princesa de Dunbroch.

Thália también se percató de la mirada "perseguidora" de la escocesa, y sin ninguna intención de disimularlo, se volteó hacia ella y le guiñó el ojo. Mérida no supo reaccionar, apartó la vista inmediatamente, sonrojada, mientras Thália volvía a mirar hacia adelante, llevando una sonrisa traviesa e igual de seductora que ella misma, en sus labios. Al menos de eso no se había percatado Elsa... Cuando terminaron de pasar, la comitiva de Escocia, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf, siguieron tras ellos.

Mientras andaban en dirección al castillo, el rey Olsson miraba con asombro el panorama en Arendelle.

El Pueblo estaba cubierto en cenizas, desierto... Las pocas personas que no habían huido de allí, estaban en el palacio, escondidos y protegidos por los guardias reales. Había una mezcla de fuego y hielo por toda su extensión; graneros, tabernas y algunas casas aún ardían en llamas por el ataque de los cañones y antorchas. Mucha escarcha y bloques de hielo estaban esparcidos por toda la ciudad. El paisaje ya no mostraba el colorido de los adornos florales en balcones y glorietas, ahora dominaba el gris.

Elsa no conseguía disimular su frustración, su desolación; mientras caminaba, iba lanzando nieve y hielo a todo lo que aún estuviese incendiado, en un intento de controlar la situación del fuego. Hacía lo mejor que podía, pero parecia no ser suficiente y, otra vez se veía envuelta en su propia ventisca.

La reacción de la reina al ver su pueblo en ese estado, no pasó desapercibida para Olsson, el cual supo en el mismo instante, que realmente no había sido ella quien había causado todo aquel estrago.

-No se preocupe majestad. Si queda probado que realmente mi hijo ha sido el causante de todo esto, tendrá mi total ayuda para reconstruir su reino y devolver la paz a Arendelle.- El rey de las Islas realmente se había conmovido por la situación del Pueblo y la reacción de Elsa.

-Gracias.- Logró contestar la regente. Aunque en su mente, sólo dominaba un pensamiento... _"De tal palo, tal astilla..."_

* * *

><p>Ahí os dejo un capítulo más para compensar un poco la demora en postar! Es otro cortito, pero dice mucho sobre lo que (puede) estar por venir jejeje... Espero que os haya gustado! Os dejo comentar y opinar sobre el cap! ;)<p>

Gracias por ler y acompañar el fic! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Uff por fin! El capítulo 20! Tchanaaaaannn! jajajaja disfruten! ;)

* * *

><p>Llegaron al palacio, dónde se encontraron con gigantes monstruos de hielo, aquellos que Elsa había creado para la batalla, haciendo guardia en frente a la entrada (ahora sin puertas) del castillo. Todos pararon en seco; murmuraban y abrían los ojos como platos. Anna tomó el frente y comenzó a hacerles señal de calma con las manos para que se tranquilizaran. Aún así, esperaron inquietos y retrocediendo en pequeños pasos hacia atrás, mientras la reina subía las escaleras principales que llevaban hacia adentro. Elsa se posicionó junto a los monstruos y se volteó hacia las comitivas que esperaban abajo.<p>

-Quieran disculparme por no poder recibirlos como es debido, pero como veis, el resultado del ataque a mi reino ha sido devastador. No obstante, quiero que su estancia sea de lo más agradable posible… Siéntanse cómodos para conocer mi propiedad y sus alrededores; es palacio es vuestro…- En sus palabras se podía notar un tono irónico, talvez sarcástico y eso a la "gran familia" no pareció sentarles demasiado bien.

Dicho esto, Elsa les hizo una señal para que la acompañasen hacia adentro. Los llevó primero al salón del trono, donde tomaron asiento en los sillones de una gran mesa rectangular en el medio del recinto y la poca servidumbre que restaba, comenzó a servirles tés y tentempiés calientes.

-Demasiada cortesía para una comitiva la cual sus herederos reales han causado tantos problemas… dos veces!- Refunfuñaba Mérida en voz baja, dirigiéndose a su madre.

-No todo se resuelve con guerras y espadas Mérida. Estos asuntos requieren más que una buena diplomacia. Ahora Elsa debe ser muy meticulosa y astuta! Cada paso que dé puede ser definitivo para obtener un buen resultado, o no…-

-Por qué no le aconsejas tú, mamá? Es decir, no creo que haya nadie más diplomática, astuta y que sepa trazar mejores estratégias por aquí, que tú.- Elinor miraba airada a su hija, sabiendo ya por donde saldría. –Una "tutoría" no le vendría mal si es de tu parte…-

-Rayos Mérida! Es una reina! Deja de tratarla como si fuera tu delicado y precioso cristal…! Estoy segura de que sabrá qué hacer!- Finalizó Elinor visiblemente molesta por la repentina actitud protectora de su hija.

Mérida sabía que eran los celos de su madre hacia Elsa los que estaban hablando; así que aguantó la risa y prosiguió con su discurso camelador.

-Tienes razón! Elsa es una mujer inteligente, decidida y muy capaz… Está preparada para salir de esta situación tan bien como ha llevado su reino durante estos últimos años, antes y todo de coronarse, fíjate!- Decía en tono encantador para picar un poco más a su madre, la cual tenía ya el ceño totalmente fruncido y golpeaba el suelo con el pie frenéticamente. Continuó hablando desviando ahora la vista de su madre.

-Sin Embargo… Si la reina toma una decisión equivocada, o hace cualquier movimiento erróneo, nos afectará a todos, a nuestros reinos incluso… Estamos todos aquí, en Arendelle, también los hijos de los Lords, cierto! Ya se me olvidaban…!- Hizo una pausa, mirando de nuevo a Elinor. -La cuestión es, que estamos enredados hasta el cuello en esta historia, si algo sale mal, afectará a todo Dumbroch, y lo sabes… mamá…-

La reina escocesa estrechó los ojos con fastidio, haciendo una mueca con la boca. Sabía lo que pretendía su hija y sabía también que había perdido esa pequeña batalla contra ella.

-Oh por los Dioses! Bastante no tengo ya habiéndome llevado diecisiete años enseñándote a ti como para hacer de niñera de una reina vigente!?-

Una sonrisa tierna se asomaba en los labios de Mérida.

-Está bien! De acuerdo!... Le auxiliaré con las negociaciones. Pero tú y tu querida novia me debéis una muy grande señorita! Y me la vais a pagar con intereses si salimos de esta con vida…!-

-M-mi q-qué!? Qué dices!?- El rostro de la pelirroja estaba más colorado que su cabello! No creía haber oído esa palabra salir de la boca de su madre… Tan normalmente claro.

-Ya hablaremos sobre ese asunto en otro momento las tres juntas… Ahora come algo y calla! En nada comenzarán a negociar y no podemos perder detalle!-

_"__Mi NOVIA!?" __ "__Las TRES!?" "Qué tres!?"_ Pensaba Mérida aún incrédula.

Break Scene

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la mesa, estaban sentadas Elsa en cabeza y Anna a su derecha. Comentaban sobre lo dura que había sido la estancia en el calabozo y qué harían con Hans ahora mismo si nadie las estuviese viendo; cuando entre una pausa y otra, Anna finalmente se atrevió a entrar en el tema; en "ese maldito tema"…<p>

-Que amistad tan bonita tienes con la princesa Mérida hermana… Es tan tierno verlas juntas! Porque, es normal que las mejores amigas estén siempre juntas y eso!-

-A dónde quieres llegar Anna…?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente Elsa sin mirarla y levantando una ceja.

-Ahmm, hablo de lo bonito de la amistad y esas cosas, ya sabes…!-

Elsa levantó más aun la ceja, se cruzó de brazos y la encaró.

-Di de una vez qué es lo que quieres saber!?-

-Bueeno… No es que quiera saber nada en concreto, tú me estás insistiendo para que te pregunte! Recuérdalo luego eh!- Respondía la princesa fingiendo enfado. –Desde cuando Mérida y tu sois… amigas?- Elsa volteaba los ojos, sin responder. –Fue aquí en Arendelle o cuando la acompañaste a Dumbroch? Quien dio el primer paso? Porque me apuesto el cuello a que no fuiste tú! Eres demasiado reservada y nunca muestras tus sentimientos así que, sí, seguro que fue ella quien…- No pudo apenas terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida.

-Ya basta Anna!- Elsa tenía los cachetes rojos como el carmín de sus labios y una fina capa de hielo bajo sus manos. –Vamos a ver! En primer lugar, fue aquí en Arendelle! En segundo lugar, quien dio el primer paso de qué y sobre el qué!? Y tercero… esas cosas no te importan y tampoco creo que sea momento para hablarlo!- Terminó de forma tímida e intimidada.

-Hey hey, tranquila Elsa, no te avergüences! Está bien enamorarse…- Dijo pasando la mano por el hombro de su hermana y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Qué? Yo no…-

-Sí que lo estás! O mejor dicho, lo ESTÁIS! Ella está tan pillada como tú…! Desde que vinisteis de Dumbroch no la he visto quitarte ojo en todo el tiempo…- Ese comentario consiguió sacarle una sonrisa de los labios a Elsa. –La tienes enamoradita perdida eh hermana!?- Soltó la pequeña carcajeando escandalosamente, entonces la sonrisa de Elsa, mutó de nuevo a la mirada desaprobadora y al ceño fruncido.

-Eres tan melodramática Anna… No podemos dejar esto para luego!?-

-Elsa, has estado toda la vida encerrada en un cuarto, el año pasado descubro que tienes poderes, te vuelves a encerrar a la gente por miedo; menos a mí, vale, eso es certo! Y de repente, llega una princesa escocesa y te vuelve la cabeza del revés hasta tal punto de conseguir sacarte de Arendelle!? Como quieres que no hable sobre el tema ni le dé la enhorabuena a Mérida? Aunque no me gusta cómo lleva peinado su cabello, todo hay que decirlo! O más bien despeinado porqueee…. Madre mía! Qué peluqueros reales tienen en Dumbroch!?-

Elsa seguía mirándola con un poco de desaprobación, pero no conseguía disimular lo gracioso de la situación.

-Eres increíble Anna, hasta en las peores situaciones me haces sonreír.-

-Y entonces, por qué no estás sonriendo?-

-Porque esto no está bien Anna… No sé cómo voy a lidiar con esta situación de ahora en adelante, ni siquiera sé cómo vamos a salir de la actual...-

-Tranquila, tienes a todos los que te quieren aquí, de tu lado; y eres la reina! Ya se te ocurrirá algo… Siempre lo haces! Y cuanto a lo de Mérida y tú, eso no es un problema a lo que le tengas que buscar una solución o un fin… Cuando todo esto acabe, veremos una forma de hacerlo oficial para que todos puedan conmemorarlo junto a nosotros!- Terminaba inocentemente la pequeña de las hermanas, cogiendo a Elsa de la mano.

* * *

><p>Bueno ya está "arreglado" el cap! He hecho algunos cambios pero nada significativo... Más que nada ha sido en mi forma de expresar las conversaciones y eso... Espero q os haya gustado, este cap es más de charla madre-hija, hermana-hermana, para darle uma continuación a las relaciones afectivas q ya estaban un pelin olvidabas con todo esto del ataque a Arendelle etc etc... Garcias por leer chicxs! Espero vuestros reviews ^^<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Un corto espacio de tiempo se había pasado desde que las comitivas entraron en el castillo de Arendelle y se sirvieron en el banquete del salón del trono. Aún no habían terminado sus tentempiés, cuando una voz grave interrumpió los murmullos y el ambiente de tertulia que resonaba en el gran salón.

-Antes de más nada Majestad, si me permite, me gustaría rever esos documentos que me fueron mostrados antes por la princesa de Dumbroch.- Olsson hablaba serio, pero con una mirada bastante pícara hacia Elsa.

-Por supuesto! Usted los verá nuevamente y podrá estudiar cada detalle con detención; pero creo que no sería apropiado discutir asuntos tan delicados aquí y ahora.-

-Qué propone entonces joven reina?-

-Tenía planeado convocar una Reunión Oficial.-

Más murmullos y chismorreos se escuchaban de fondo. Todos sabían que a las Reuniones Oficiales solamente podían asistir los reyes vigentes, o representantes de éstos, de cada parte involucrada; así lo dictaba el protocolo real.

_"__Buen comienzo…"_ Pensó Elinor. _"__Parece que esta chica tiene algo de buen censo."_

-De acuerdo! Entonces deseo ver a mi hijo antes de dicha reunión. No haré ningún acuerdo hasta ver que está vivo.- Condicionaba el rey de las Islas. –Dónde se encuentra ahora mismo?-

-En los calabozos.-

_"__Retiro lo dicho…"_ Esa era Elinor indignada.

-Y se puede saber por qué motivo aún sigue encerrado?- Pinchaba Olsson.

-Le parece poco el estado en que ha dejado mi reino!? Mi castillo!? Tenían a mi hermana pequeña, la princesa de Arendelle, encerrada en una celda de NUESTRO PROPIO calabozo!- Remarcó Elsa en un tono más alto y notablemente más nervioso, ya que en el mismo instante, las patas y esquinas de la mesa en las que estaba apoyada comenzaron a craquear, por la gruesa capa de hielo que se formaba envuelta de ellas.

_"__Maldita estúpida! No se da cuenta!?"_Elinor sabía lo que pretendía el rey. Quería presionarla, agobiarla para que, al hacer ver a todos el poco autocontrol que Elsa tenía sobre su magia, poder incriminarla y librar a su décimo tercero descendiente de la horca.

Debía mantenerse serena, debía guardar la compostura y pensar bien antes de escupir cualquier estupidez. Elinor fingió limpiarse la garganta para llamar la atención de Elsa y, cuando la obtuvo, le hizo un gesto con la palma de la mano, indicándole que se calmase y recuperase el control. Elsa captó el mensaje e instintivamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero como iba diciendo, alteza… Podrá ver a su hijo cuando estéis listo.- Finalizó la rubia, refiriéndose a la taza de té que tenía el rey en sus manos. Olsson miró su taza y sonrió, llevándosela a la boca. La reina retribuyó el gesto aliviada. Nuevamente, ella tomaba el control de la conversación.

Break Scene

* * *

><p>Desde la otra punta de la mesa, Mérida observaba cada detalle de los hermanos de Hans. Gravaba cada gesto, cada movimiento que hacían, estudiándolos, intentando conocer sus habilidades, puntos débiles, destrezas etc…<p>

Había notado que, el que parecía ser el mayor de los hermanos, el príncipe Nicolau, tenía una cicatriz que le comenzaba entre los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha, y le subía por la muñeca hasta esconderse por la manga de la casaca. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas; que sus nervios y tendones en esa mano (o quizás en el brazo entero), estaban realmente comprometidos, y que su punto débil, era justo ese.

El más fuerte de ellos, Máximus, no decía cualquier cosa con sentido, y su lerdeza para pensar era la misma que tendría al pelear, ya que era grande, robusto y su arma era un mandoble enorme y pesado, como él.

Ya a Alexander, se le veía la destreza que tenía con las manos… Ese sí podría ser peligroso. Manoseaba los cubiertos por entre los dedos, los lanzaba hacia arriba y los agarraba al aire sin siquiera mirarlos, como si de bolas de circo se tratase. Sacó dos pequeños puñales de la cintura y troceó en segundos una manzana con ambas manos… Vale perfecto, era ambidiestro… Ese chico impondría un poco más de respeto al pelear.

Luego estaba Bernard; no sabía si sería ágil con las armas o si no tenía ninguna destreza al luchar, pero lo que él si tenía era el más peligroso de los dones. El don de la "buena labia." Mérida lo observaba hacía ya rato y vio cómo consiguió que las damas le trajeran más queso y vino de lo permitido con tan solo mostrarles su sonrisa emblanquecida y decirles dos palabras al oído, mientras les acariciaba la palma de la mano a las doncellas; caían como moscas y Mérida reviraba los ojos asqueada.

La muchacha era quien más le intrigaba. No conseguía sacar nada de ella; ninguna actitud sospechosa, ninguna destreza, ningún fallo siquiera… Apenas la veía mirar su plato y comer, su taza y beber; ojos siempre fijados en el metro cuadrado de mesa que ocupaba, sin levantar la apenas vista.

_"__No creo que sea un peligro, tanto como lo pueden ser los demás…" _Pensaba Mérida para sí misma. Lo único de que se había dado cuenta sobre ella, era que, atraía a todos los hombres de la mesa. Los pilló a todos, incluso a Kristoff, mirándola más de una vez durante varios segundos seguidos. Eso a Mérida también le repulsaba.

Mal habían acabado sus tés cuando el rey se puso de pie; acto seguido sus hijos lo imitaron.

-Estamos listos Majestad.-

-Muy bien. Quieran seguidme por favor.- Se pronunciaba Esla. -Veo conveniente que nos acompañen sus altezas reales de Escocia, al fin y al cabo, ellos también están envueltos en esta historia y no por deseo propio.-

Olsson cayó unos segundos; se veía un tanto fastidiado, pero no perdió ni un poco la compostura y retomó la conversación.

-Con todo respeto majestad, no creo que lo que yo tenga que hablar con mi hijo sea de interés de tantos; como creo obvio, sólo usted estaría en el derecho de asistirnos.- Lo dijo tranquilamente, como si de eso no dependiese una guerra.

-Se equivoca alteza... El tema de conversación entre usted y el príncipe Hans, es de interés de todos los aquí presentes; todos aquí estamos involucrados y afectados, debo decir, por las acciones de su hijo y el Duque de Weselton. Por eso y porque, aunque esté en pedazos, seguimos estando en mi reino, alteza.- Concluyó Elsa remarcando que aún era la reina de Arendelle y dejando claro que allí, aún mandaba ella.

-De acuerdo...-Respondía Olsson contrariado. -Pero solamente nos acompañará la realeza regente. Mis hijos esperarán aquí también.-

-Pero, padre, queremos ver a Hans!- Se escuchó entre las voces de los príncipes.

-Me aguardaréis aquí, así como la princesa Mérida y la princesa Anna. Cierto majestad?- Finalizó dirigiéndose a Elsa.

Esta no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y asentir con la cabeza, poniendo rumbo entonces hacia las escaleras del calabozo, acompañada por Elinor, Fergus y Olsson.

Break Scene

* * *

><p>-Maldita sea! Rayos, sapos y lagartos! Que un rayo le parta!-<p>

Anna escuchaba cómo Mérida soltaba mil maldiciones al viento mientras volvía a tomar asiento en la gran mesa del salón. No dejaba de hacerle gracia la actitud de la pelirroja, por más que le había molestado a ella también no poder acompañar Elsa al calabozo. Dejó un momento a Kristoff y se sentó al lado de Mérida.

-No te preocupes! Se saldrá bien allí abajo!- Comentaba positivamente la noruega.

Mérida dio un pequeño sobresalto, no se dio cuenta de que Anna había tomado tanta aproximación...

-Ahm sí! Eso espero...- Finalizaba en voz baja.

-Además, está con tu madre! Ui! Quiero decir, con la reina Elinor!-

-No te molestes por utilizar un lenguaje coloquial conmigo Anna. Es más, lo prefiero si no te importa, vale?- Mérida parecía no estar dándole mucha atención a lo que Anna tenía por decir, aun así, la princesa de Arendelle continuó.

-Uff mejor! A mí tampoco es que me guste mucho sabes? Se me hace tan aburrido y largo hablar siguiendo el protocolo que a veces me canso antes mismo de terminar un asunto y...- Se detuvo al ver la expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro de Mérida. -Bueno! La cosa es que, está allí tu madre y seguro que si se mete en un apuro, ella le ayudará de nuevo...-

Ese comentario captó la atención de Mérida. Cómo sabía Anna que su madre estaba "ayudando" a Elsa, si ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía aún!?

-Por qué crees que mi madre está ayudándole? Es decir, qué te hace pensar tal cosa?-

-Bueenoo! No hace falta ser una catedrática para percibirlo y tampoco es que no me fije en detalles sabes? Como por ejemplo, cuando tu madre carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención de mi hermana e indicarle que se calmara...-

Ahora la escocesa estaba realmente intrigada.

-También vi como estudiabas a los hermanos de Hans en la mesa... Qué te han parecido?- Decía Anna inocentemente.

-Qué!? Se me notó mucho!? Estuvo demasiado a la vista lo que estaba haciendo!?- Mérida se alteró un poco al oír aquello de la princesa de Arendelle y ésta comenzó a reír.

-Tranquila! No creo que alguien más se haya dado cuenta! Estaban muy ocupados en sus propios pensamientos y asuntos... Es que yo hacía lo mismo!-

-Los estabas analizando tú también?-

-Claro! Quiero saber con qué tipo de gente estamos lidiando... Ya no me fio de nadie que venga de esas malditas Islas del Sur!-

Mérida estaba realmente sorprendida! Anna no era la chica infantil y tan inocente que creía! Era astuta e inteligente al fin y al cabo!

-Pero quien más me preocupa, es esa chica...! Ahh si yo leyera mentes, esa se las vería conmigo ahora mismo!-

-Thália!? Por qué dices eso? Yo no le he visto nada extraño o sospechoso durante la cena.- Retrucaba Mérida dudosa. -Es más, me atrevo a decir que es tan introvertida y reservada cuanto Elsa... Lo que no quiere decir que tenga malas intenciones...-

-Pero tú estás ciega o qué!? Es que no la viste!?- Anna levantó la voz y se puso de pie de un tirón, sin darse cuenta.

-Anna por los dioses! Mantén la calma!- Mérida miraba a la princesa de Arendelle perdida y un poco avergonzada por no saber a qué se refería.

-No me digas que no has dado con la personalidad de la chica!?- Preguntaba sentándose de nuevo y acercándose al rostro de Mérida, ahora casi cuchicheando.

La escocesa se encogió de hombros aún más avergonzada.

-A ver...No te parece extraño, que una chica sea oficial!? Eso en primer lugar claro!-

-Ahm... La verdad es que no Anna...-

-Ah claro! Tú que vas a creer raro si eres otra princesa de las que les gustan las peleas, las espadas, la sangre, las flechas...-

-Vale, vale! Ya he captado el mensaje! Sigue hablando!- Pedía Mérida curiosa.

-En segundo lugar, no sé si conoces tan bien a Hans como yo, pero parecía que lo estaba viendo a él cada vez que la miraba! Desprende la misma, va a sonar raro pero, la misma seducción! Y tiene la misma expresión de indiferencia, la misma calma, la misma mirada siniestra!-

Tenía que admitir, que un poco de la actitud de Thália en la mesa, le recordó a Hans... Chico serio, educado, bien vestido, atractivo y reservado. Y al fin y al cabo, un gran hijo de ****! Pero en versión chica! _"__Será que..."_Mérida cavilaba intentando buscar señales; pero nada! _"__No... No puede ser! Estoy segura de que reconocería esa actitud si la tuviera!" _Concluía orgullosa de su razonamiento. Pero paró un instante. Anna había comentado sobre la "siniestra mirada" de la chica... _"Qué mirada!? Si no le quitaba ojo a al suelo!?" _Pensó.

-Por qué dices lo de su mirada Anna? Casi no la movía de su plato!-

-Ay por los dioses, eres tan ingenua Mérida...-

_"Que, qué!? Me va a llamar ingenua? A mí?"_ Pensó molesta.

-Cada vez que mirabas a Elsa; y tengo que decir que fueron muchas veces vaya, Thália os miraba de reojo... Primero a mi hermana, luego a ti! Y volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia abajo sosteniendo una sonrisita ridícula! No sé qué quiere decir eso, pero apuesto a que no es nada, pero nada bueno!-

La escocesa se sentía la persona más estúpida del salón en ese momento. _"Cómo se me ha podido escapar ese detalle!?"_

-Es normal que no te dieras cuenta Mérida, estabas demasiado centrada adorando (por no decir otra cosa) a Elsa con la mirada...- Dijo Anna soltando una carcajada, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Cállate Anna! No te pases...- Pero Anna no se intimidó y la miró con aire picaron. -Maldita zorrilla! Yo sabía que algo no encajaba en ella!- Dijo mintiendo a sí misma. -No le voy a quitar ojo de encima y avisaré a Elsa para que esté atenta!- Finalizó la princesa de Dumbroch decidida.

-Ah! Por eso, no te preocupes… Ujum... Ya avisé a mi hermana cuando estábamos aún en la mesa...- Dijo Anna con timidez.

La pelirroja la miró estrechando los ojos, con desaprobación, pero tenía que admitir que estaba muy sorprendida. Anna estaba un paso al frente de ella y aunque, no se lo reconoció, de ahora en adelante le tendría más respeto, gracias a esa conversación.

-Bueno, me ha encantado hablar con mi futura cuñada! Pero tengo que volver con Kristoff, el pobre se siente un poco desplazado en estas ocasiones...- Y salió dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, antes de que la escocesa pudiera responderle.

Break Scene

* * *

><p>Al llegar al calabozo, se encontraron a un Hans aún más deteriorado de lo que ya lo estaba antes. Sus ropas seguían sucias y rotas; sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención esta vez no era su vestimenta, si no su rostro. Lo tenía desfigurado todavía debido a la paliza que recibió de los guardaespaldas del Duque. Mostraba un semblante pálido, deshidratado y emitía cortos quejidos de dolor, muy mal interpretados, de hecho.<p>

A Elsa todo eso le repudiaba inmensamente, pues sabía que era una farsa. De lo único que se sentía responsable (y tampoco tanto), era del "manotazo" que su monstruo de nieve le había dado anteriormente en la batalla.

-Hans, levántate!- Ordenó Olsson severamente.

-Padre! Qué bien que llegaste! Ayúdame por favor!- Lloriqueaba el príncipe.

-Silencio! Tenemos cosas que discutir y poco tiempo para malgastar. Trata de recomponerte y descansar esta noche. Mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos para evaluar la situación.-

-Evaluar!? Es que no ve usted cómo me tienen? Cómo estoy!? No crea en nada de lo que le diga esta bruja padre! Está loca!- Dijo señalando a Elsa. -Es todo mentira!-

-Ya basta Hans! No pareces más que un estúpido crío comportándote así! Majestad,- dijo volteándose a Elsa, -Le ruego que le permita a mi hijo asearse y cambiar sus trajes, así como dejar que descanse en una de sus alcobas esta noche, para estar un poco más presentable en la reunión de mañana, si es tan amable.-

Elsa lo miró con fastidio, no tenía por qué darle ninguna regalía al hombre que tramara contra ella y su reino, dos veces! Pero ladeó un poco el rostro y vio como Elinor le asentía con la cabeza, para que ella le concediera lo solicitado. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que, la reina de Escocia la estaba aconsejando... Y no tardó mucho para darse cuenta también, que Mérida estaba por detrás de eso, sin duda alguna.

-De acuerdo rey Olsson. Me encargaré de que su petición sea debidamente atendida; con una condición. Mis guardias harán turnos toda la noche para vigilar las puertas y ventanas de la habitación dónde se hospede el príncipe Hans.-

_"Bueno__… Menos mal! Algo inteligente por fin!"_ Pensaba Elinor.

-Concuerdo majestad.-

-Y qué hay de nosotros!?- Una voz aguda y envejecida se escuchó desde el fondo del calabozo. Olsson y Fergus se acercaron para ver de quién se trataba... En realidad era de quienes se trataba.

El Duque de Weselton estaba sentado en la pequeña cama que había dentro de la celda. Su secretario parecía estar "castigado", aislado en el rincón del fondo, aguantando sus rodillas con las manos y con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas. Los guardaespaldas del Duque miraban, apoyados en las rejas, pasar a los visitantes, desde la celda de enfrente.

-A vosotros os bastará con un baño y unas sábanas para pasar la noche, aquí.- Resaltó la reina de Arendelle. –Ahora, si no queda nada más por decir, me gustaría retirarme.-

Fergus y Olsson volvían al lado de Elsa y Elinor mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras del calabozo.

-Y a mí me gustaría saber qué diablos tiene que ver Weselton o su Duque en todo esto!- Comentó Olsson con una sonrisa burlona, dirigiéndose a Elsa.

-Ya lo sabrá mañana en la reunión alteza, no le quepa duda.- La reina le respondía con igual gesto burlón y simpático. A decir verdad, estaban más a gusto entre ellos dos, de lo que habían esperado.

* * *

><p>Y bien...? xP quiero opiniones, críticas, aplausos (que creída), etc etc! Enfin, que comentéis! ^^ Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo los próximos capítulos ;)<p>

Besos a todos y como siempre: Gracias por leer! x)


End file.
